


Si Dougie pudiera parar, lo haría.

by chocolatrizia



Category: McFly
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Cheating, Excessive use of italics, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Housemates, Hurt/Comfort, In Vino Veritas, Love Triangles, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, bisexual dougie poynter, enano y capullo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatrizia/pseuds/chocolatrizia
Summary: Cuando Dougie todavía sabía lo que quería, le gustaba Blink 182, componer en sus ratos libres canciones que nunca saldrían a la luz y las chicas de ojos grandes y mirada traviesa. Tenía diecisiete años la última vez que se sintió con los pies en la tierra. Puede que en aquella época no supiera del todo quién era, pero sí sabía lo que le gustaba. Luego llegó Danny Jones y todo cambió. (diciembre 2009)
Relationships: Danny Jones/Dougie Poynter, Giovanna Fletcher/Tom Fletcher, Harry Judd/Izzy Judd
Kudos: 1





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene más de diez años. En un principio se publicó en McFly Spain (no sé si el foro sigue abierto) pero por razones que no llego a entender, cada cierto tiempo aún hay personas que me piden que les pase este fic. 
> 
> Ya no formo parte del fandom, hace muchos años que los chicos me desencantaron, pero supongo que esta es mi forma de dar las gracias a todas esas personas que aún se acuerdan de esta historia.
> 
> Esta es una reedición que hice unos años después de su publicación en McS y que sólo unas pocas personas llegaron a leer. La verdad es que esta historia me da tanta inseguridad que la voy a publicar sin revisar, porque no creo que aguante releerla de nuevo. Este fic nunca fue tal cosa, fueron una serie de drabbles que se acabaron descontrolando y convirtiéndose en algo más grande de lo planeado. 
> 
> La historia tiene más de diez años, por aquella época ninguno de los integrantes estaba casado o con hijos, creo que acababa de salir Radio:ACTIVE y el fanservice que nos daban de Pones era diario. Qué bonitos momentos vivimos.
> 
> (Este fic tiene tantas palabrotas que me da hasta vergüenza).

**Principios.  
**(2003)**  
  
** [“_Memory Lane. We're here again, back to the days and I'll remember you always. So much has changed. Now it feels like yesterday I went away" _Memory Lane, McFly] _  
  
_

La primera vez que Dougie Poynter conoció a Danny Jones no era realmente consciente de que su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.  
  
Es 2003, el tiempo en Londres amenaza con una semana llena de tormentas, y Dougie mira cómo las gotas de lluvia chocan contra las ventanas de la sala de reuniones del Hotel Corinthia de Londres. Desde el último piso del hotel se puede ver perfectamente a los transeúntes correr bajo la lluvia con sus paraguas de colores flotando sobre el viento, los coches corriendo por el pavimento y las luces de los semáforos crear destellos de colores contra los cristales de los edificios.  
  
Desde su asiento Dougie entrecierra los ojos e intenta fijar la vista más allá, casi vislumbrando entre las nubes el London Eye dando vueltas y vueltas. El caudal del Támesis recorriendo lentamente la ciudad. Las copas de los árboles meciéndose lentamente contra el viento. Las nubes grises llorando sin parar.  
  
Un leve carraspeo consigue que Dougie aparte la vista de la enorme cristalera. Centra de nuevo su atención en la sala de reuniones y en las tres personas que están sentadas charlando sobre una futura banda de música llamada McFly. Tras varios meses de audiciones y muchas reuniones todo parece ir sobre ruedas. El grupo tiene un contrato formal con una discográfica, y todo suena mucho más serio y grande de lo que en un principio Dougie creyó que sería cuando leyó el anuncio en el periódico local de Corringham.  
  
—Llevamos más de quince minutos esperándole, Fletch. No me puedo creer que vaya a llegar tarde una vez más.  
  
Dougie mira con una mueca de incertidumbre al chico que está sentado al otro lado de la mesa junto a la gran cristalera. Tom Fletcher respira tirando aire lentamente por la nariz mientras repite “siempre llega jodidamente tarde” con los dedos en pinza sobre la nariz. Tiene el pelo tintado de rubio pollo, unos enormes hoyuelos en ambas mejillas y la cara redonda. Por lo poco que le conoce, Dougie sabe que es una persona increíblemente entusiasta, hace demasiados molinillos con las manos y parece mucho más excitado de lo que alguien debería de estar por una banda que aún no ha conseguido nada. A su lado está Fletch, el manager del grupo, que parece más centrado y sereno. Lleva un traje gris que grita _dinero_ y una corbata roja que exclama _diversión_. A la izquierda de Dougie está sentado un chico con los ojos increíblemente azules con el que habló vagamente en los castings pero del que es incapaz de recordar su nombre.  
  
—Creo que será mejor que empecemos aunque no estemos todos —dice Tom.  
  
Fletch se incorpora en su sillón de cuero y se apoya contra la mesa de cristal con las manos entrelazadas. Mira primero a Dougie y luego al chico de los ojos azules. Dougie se mece lentamente en la silla conteniendo las ganas de ir al baño.  
  
—Supongo que ya habéis adivinado porqué os hemos reunido hoy a los dos —murmura Fletch. Las palabras suenan claras y alentadoras, con una pequeña sonrisa colándose por sus labios—. Estáis dentro, chicos. Los dos.  
  
—Sois el nuevo bajista y batería de McFly.  
  
A su lado, el chico de los ojos azules pega una palmada en el aire y grita “¡Joder, eso es genial!” con una mueca de alegría. Dougie mira primero a Fletch y luego a Tom con la boca abierta. Cuando finalmente pregunta “¿Es… es una broma?”, y ve que ambos niegan vehementemente, lo único que puede hacer es quedarse sin aliento. Tom añade “En los últimos castings no estuviste brillante, Dougie. Se te veía nervioso y desconcentrado, pero creo en ti y en tus ganas” y Dougie asiente un poco incómodo y muy nervioso. El otro chaval que ha entrado como batería le sonríe, con los ojos más brillantes y azules que ha visto nunca.  
  
—Encantado, yo soy Harry.  
  
Y realmente parece encantado de conocerle, todo bronceado y con ese acento pijo de Essex. Con las mejillas algo rojas por el calor, mechas rubias sobre pelo castaño y unos ojos sinceros e hipnóticos. El tipo de persona que siempre parece feliz y dispuesto a socializar.  
  
Lo contrario a Dougie.  
  
Tom, Harry y Fletch charlan entusiasmados sobre McFly y todo parece mucho más irreal de lo que es. Dougie tiene que contener las ganas de preguntar en voz alta “¿Estáis seguros de que me queréis _a mi_ dentro?” y evitar auto sabotearse. Está tan aterrado por cagarla y entusiasmado por haberlo conseguido que ni siquiera es capaz de hablar.  
  
De repente la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abre y alguien entra en la habitación con cara de alivio y las manos en alto en un gesto de disculpa. Es el otro integrante de McFly que había estado junto a Tom en los castings y siempre parecía estar bromeando por todo.  
  
—Lo sé. LO SÉ, Tom. Llego tarde y soy lo _peor_ del mundo —dice mientras se quita un largo abrigo negro lleno de gotitas de lluvia—. Pero primero me he perdido en el jodido metro, y luego me he desorientado en Trafalgar Square, y para rematar no encontraba la sala de reuniones de este maldito y enorme Hotel.  
  
Tom, que siempre ha tenido esa cara de felicidad permanente, parece un poco enfadado.  
  
—Ya está hecho —replica con voz baja y tono molesto—. Como no sabíamos si llegarías a tiempo, Fletch y yo ya les hemos dicho que están dentro.  
  
El chico se gira para mirarles a ambos, con una sonrisa enorme llena de dientes desproporcionados y un flequillo negro que le tapa media cara. Lleva unos pantalones dos tallas más grandes y un collar de bolas en el cuello. A Dougie la cae bien inmediatamente por la forma en la que les mira, como si realmente le hiciera ilusión que Harry y Dougie formaran parte de McFly.  
  
—Los dos erais mis favoritos.  
  
Ni siquiera tienen tiempo de asimilarlo cuando Fletch les entrega los contratos de la discográfica para que puedan leerlos con calma en casa y firmarlos. Tom y Danny parecen más que entusiasmados cuando hablan sobre canciones y planes de futuro. Tienen prácticamente todas las canciones del disco escritas y muchas ideas en mente. La discográfica le ha dado el visto bueno a un posible single de presentación sobre una chica con el pelo de colores.  
  
—Esta canción la compusimos hace unas semanas —La voz de Tom y su creciente sonrisa coinciden con el ritmo apresurado de los movimientos de sus manos—. Se llamará _5 Colours.  
  
_Dougie escucha sentado en la silla, con la mirada perdida en sus zapatillas y un poco incómodo como para poder hablar. Piensa en todas las cosas que cambiarán a partir de ahora, en todas las horas que deberá pasar aprendiendo a tocar bien el bajo, en la cantidad de letras que tiene que aprenderse.  
  
—Os recuerdo —dice Fletch mirando fijamente a los ojos a Dougie—. Que una de las condiciones más importantes para entrar en el grupo es que os vengáis a vivir a Londres. En un principio la discográfica os quiere a todos en una misma casa. Por supuesto, pagaremos por todos los gastos para que no tengáis que preocuparos de nada.  
  
Mientras escucha a Harry afirmar que no existe ningún impedimento para vivir en Londres, la mente de Dougie vuela al hall del hotel donde su madre le espera sentada en los sillones de recepción, y piensa para sus adentros _mi madre me mata en cuanto se entere_. Dejar Corringham, a su familia, su casa, la escuela; por ir a vivir a Londres con tres extraños para formar parte de un grupo de música que sólo tiene promesas pero no hechos. Dejar todo por nada.  
  
Piensa en tantas cosas que no tiene tiempo de procesarlas todas. Busca mentalmente la mejor manera de confesar a sus nuevos compañeros de grupo que ha mentido con su edad y que tiene cierto miedo escénico. Su mente vuela a demasiada velocidad e incontables pensamientos inundan su mente. _La voy a cagar tanto que no tardarán mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que soy un fraude_ es lo único que puede pensar.  
  
Media hora más tarde Fletch da por finalizada la reunión. Con una sonrisa satisfecha recoge los papeles esparcidos por la mesa y se levanta de la silla, abotonándose la chaqueta del elegante traje. Al pasar junto a Dougie, deja una mano apoyada en su hombro y aprieta sus omoplatos.  
  
—Esto va a salir bien, chicos —dice con palabras suaves mientras golpea _tap-tap_ en el hombro de Dougie—. Veo ganas, ilusión y potencial en vosotros.  
  
Los siguientes en levantarse de los asientos de cuero son Tom y Harry, que salen de la sala de reuniones con una alegría y entusiasmo fácilmente contagiable. Hablan sobre la futura casa en la que vivirán y en las canciones que tienen que grabar en los próximos peses. Dougie vuelve a mirar la cristalera intentando no llamar la atención. Las gotas de lluvia golpean con más intensidad los cristales y parece que el cielo se ha escurecido más durante el tiempo que ha durado la reunión.  
  
Dougie siente un carraspeo y gira su cabeza lentamente. Para esos momentos ya esperaba estar solo en la lujosa sala de reuniones, pero al otro lado de la mesa se encuentra el chico del flequillo. Sabe su nombre, lo ha escuchado millones de veces durante los castings, pero por algún motivo no puede recordarlo. El chico se le queda mirando unos segundos, ladea la cabeza y una minúscula sonrisa aparece en sus labios.  
  
—¿Todo bien? —Pregunta mirándole a los ojos.  
  
—Sí, claro —responde Dougie muy bajito, casi como en un susurro.  
  
En el exterior la lluvia comienza a golpear con más fuerza los cristales. Un gran rayo de luz ilumina el oscuro cielo de Londres seguido de un trueno que se escucha como un estruendo en la sala de reuniones. Ambos se giran a mirar por la ventana con la boca abierta. Pasan unos segundos mirando el cielo hasta que el chico vuelve a centrar toda su atención en Dougie.  
  
—No me malinterpretes, pero no pareces muy entusiasmado por formar parte de McFly, Dougie.  
  
Dougie se aclara la garganta e intenta concentrarse en los ojos del chico que inspiran confianza y no en su aprensión a hablar con desconocidos.  
  
—Sí lo estoy. Entusiasmado, quiero decir —responde—. Sólo estoy un poco…  
  
Dougie intenta buscar la mejor palabra para definir cómo se siente. Tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza, se siente tan abrumado y acobardado. En su mente, un pensamiento: _Os habéis equivocado al escogerme, porque yo mismo no me hubiera escogido a mí_. Tiene que respirar profundamente con los ojos cerrados para no decir exactamente lo que piensa en voz alta, pero el chico parece leerle la mente porque le dirige una sonrisa de comprensión.  
  
—¿Flipando? —Pregunta con su cabello tapándole el ojo derecho—. ¿Sorprendido?  
  
—Aterrorizado.  
  
El chico tira la cabeza había atrás y ríe con ganas, con las manos en la barriga y los ojos medio cerrados. Dougie le mira con una sonrisa interrogante, preguntándose si se está riendo _de él_ o _con él_.  
  
—Es normal que te sientas, así. La mayor parte del tiempo yo también me siento aterrorizado —dice. Luego le mira fijamente con una sonrisa que llega hasta sus ojos—. Te acabas acostumbrando.  
  
Dougie asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a mirar las luces de los semáforos creando colores en el aire contra los cristales.  
  
—Supongo.  
  
—Vamos a grabar un disco y rodar un videoclip, nos van a poner una casa en el maldito Londres con los gastos pagados, vamos a salir en la tele —dice con los ojos abiertos—. Esto va a ser grande. ¿Estás preparado para todo lo grande que pueda llegar a ser?  
  
Dougie asiente con la cabeza muy lentamente mientras se limpia el sudor de las manos en las perneras de los pantalones.  
  
—Yo… No esperaba que esto fuera a ser _tan grande_. Simplemente creía que seríamos un grupo de música que toca en garitos y graba canciones en el garaje de la casa de sus padres—murmura Dougie—. Ni siquiera pensaba que tendría que dejar el colegio para grabar un disco.  
  
Dougie escucha una risita y mira las cejas del chico arquearse con sorpresa.  
  
—¿Cuántos años tienes, Dougie?  
  
Dougie vuelve a mirar las gotas de lluvia golpear los cristales y siente que su corazón va justo al ritmo de la lluvia. Rápido, nervioso y acelerado. En el anuncio de la discográfica del periódico local de Corringham, pedían explícitamente bajistas mayores de dieciséis años. Todas las veces que le han preguntado, Dougie ha mentido y ha afirmado tener una edad que no tiene. Les ha mentido una y otra vez para conseguir algo que no sabe muy bien si merece y que no está del todo seguro si quiere.  
  
—Dieciséis —responde con un suspiro—. Quince, en realidad.  
  
—Me alegra no ser el _enano_ del grupo —dice con un extraño acento del noreste.  
  
—_Ah_.  
  
El chico le mira divertido. Se levanta del asiento con un salto y se acerca lentamente a su silla. Tiene unos andares graciosos y los ojos más sinceros que ha visto nunca. Dougie también se levanta un poco perturbado por su cercanía, por esa familiaridad con la que le sonríe, ligeramente más alto y con una alegría que brilla en su mirada.  
  
—Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado debidamente —añade ofreciéndole la mano izquierda—. Me llamo Danny. Danny Jones.

**  
El principio del fin.  
**(2008)

[_“Heaven. I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak” _Cheek to Cheek, Ella & Louis]

Cuando Dougie Poynter todavía sabía lo que quería, le gustaba Blink 182, componer en sus ratos libres canciones que nunca saldrían a la luz y las chicas de ojos grandes y mirada traviesa. Le gustaba tener las cosas claras y poder pertenecer a ese grupo de personas que tiene todo bajo control. Tenía diecisiete años la última vez que se sintió con los pies en la tierra. Puede que con esa edad no supiera del todo quién era, pero sabía lo que le gustaba. Luego llegó Danny Jones y todo cambió.  
  
Ahora tiene veinte años, han pasado más de cuatro años desde que crearon McFly, y nada parece real o tangible en el mundo. Siempre hay un precipicio y Dougie siente que la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra mirando desde el borde.  
  
El sol de Londres en Septiembre siempre juega a esconderse. Los londinenses corren a los parques mirando los rayos de sol sabiendo que en unos meses, lo único que verán será oscuridad. Las nubes juegan en el cielo: aparecen, desaparecen y, la mayor parte del tiempo, lloran.  
  
El viento se cuela por la rendija de la ventana de la habitación de Dougie mientras millones de gotas de lluvia hacen _toctoc_ contra el cristal. Es lunes y Dougie se despierta sin ganas de nada. Se despereza rugiendo, mientras abre los ojos lentamente maldiciendo a algún Dios malo e injusto por inventar los despertadores. Se levanta de la cama lo más rápido que su pereza le permite con un incipiente dolor de riñones y cabeza. Se ducha y viste lo más rápido que puede con lo primero que encuentra en el armario y baja a la cocina a coger un desayuno rápido de la despensa.  
  
En el salón Harry, Tom y Danny están sentados en los sofás terminando de desayunar. No dicen nada cuando le ven aparecer, demasiado acostumbrados a sus tardanzas. Tom mira su reloj de pulsera y asiente.  
  
—Date prisa o llegaremos más tarde de lo que ya llegamos —Murmura con un gesto de exasperación—. Hay café recién hecho en la cafetera.  
  
Dougie bebe café de un termo mientras engulle un croissant en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Van de camino al photoshoot para las fotos promocionales del nuevo álbum. Radio:ACTIVE sale en unos días y llevan más de un mes con la promoción del disco, con varias entrevistas, sesiones de fotos y actuaciones semanales. Es la cuarta vez que se encuentran en esta situación como banda, y aún así nunca parecen acostumbrarse a toda esa presión sobre los hombros.  
  
En el taxi Tom comenta tranquilo sobre la sesión de fotos, Harry se toma un batido de proteínas mientras le escucha y Dougie apoya la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana mientras mira de reojo a Danny. Parece mortalmente callado, con un semblante serio y los ojos entrecerrados. De repente sus ojos se cruzan y Dougie aguanta la respiración unos segundos. Luego gira la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.  
  
Salen del taxi en una calle a las afueras de Londres, corren para resguardarse de la lluvia hasta un viejo edificio de ladrillos rojos, y cuando están dentro miles de personas se acercan para dictar órdenes. Pasan por peluquería, maquillaje, vestuario. Hay decenas de personas recorriendo el estudio, tomando decisiones sobre la ropa que deben elegir o el pelo que tienen que llevar. Dicen “cariño, tienes una cara de ángel” mientras ruedan su cabeza para conseguir ese peinado despeinado que tanto parece gustar a los peluqueros. Para cuando todo parece en orden, salen a la zona de fotografía.  
  
—Creo que me he mareado con tanta laca —dice Harry.  
  
Las sesiones de fotos es probablemente una de las cosas que Dougie más odia de la promoción de un disco, y para cuando ya llevan más de una hora de gritos “¡Chicos mirad a la cámara más relajados!” “¡He dicho relajados, no adormilados!” tiene ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. A su lado Danny parece encantado con la atención y sonríe de una forma que hace que varías de las maquilladoras se sonrojen. Desborda esa naturalidad, esa presencia que hace que todo el mundo se pare a mirar. Es gracioso y mucho más encantador de lo que nadie debería ser.  
  
El fotógrafo pide hacer varias fotos de Danny y él solos, y Dougie suspira pesadamente. Mira cómo Danny le guiña un ojo y algo en el corazón se le encoje. Lleva una camisa de cuadros y el pelo rizado cae sobre sus ojos sin ningún tipo de orden. Tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y la mirada llena de sinceridad. Cuando nota el brazo derecho de Danny apoyado en su hombro, Dougie tiene que hacer un ejercicio de autocontrol. Huele increíblemente bien, con esa mezcla de colonia y aftersave que se unen con su olor natural y crean un aroma que es tan propio de él. El pelo le hace cosquillas en la cara cuando se acerca y parece tan feliz cuando le abraza, que Dougie siente que tiene que recuperar el aire. Se aparta de su lado disimuladamente y respira lentamente para calmarse.  
  
Siente cada fotografía como un puñal en el pecho, cada vez que Danny le coge de la mandíbula o le besa en la garganta. Le revuelve el pelo y sonríe con un poco de arrepentimiento y mucha travesura cuando la peluquera aparece para volver a retocarle el peinado. Dice “Perdón, ese peinado despeinado que siempre le hacéis es irresistible” y la peluquera parece feliz y contenta. Pero Dougie suspira. Todas esas bromas hace ya tiempo que dejaron de hacer gracia y empezaron a herir. Esas bromas que crean agujeros de ansiedad en su corazón.  
  
Danny le mira a los ojos, murmura “¿Todo bien?” con una sonrisa tensa y se aleja un poco. Parece consciente de que hay _algo_ que pasa, pero no sabe qué es. Dougie asiente un poco cansado de tener que fingir que no está irremediablemente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Fingir indiferencia ante su presencia, fingir que _nada importa_, que todo _está jodidamente bien_, asintiendo y sonriendo porque _no ocurre nada_.  
  
A veces incluso cree que todo va bien durante unos pocos segundos.  
  
Para cuando el fotógrafo les da unos minutos libres, Dougie escapa a la terraza del edificio. Ignora la señal de prohibido el paso y empuja la puerta con fuerza. El aire le pega en la cara como una bofetada y se estremece un poco por el contraste de temperatura. Se acerca a la barandilla y mira los altos edificios de la ciudad mientras enciende un cigarro. La primera calada apaga un poco su ansiedad, luego escucha el sonido de la puerta a sus espaldas y todo vuelve a empezar.  
  
No se gira para ver quién es, pero sabe que es _él_.  
  
Danny se acerca a su lado y se queda mirando en silencio el horizonte que se extiende naranja azul y rosa justo delante. Carraspea, le quita el cigarro de las manos y pega una calada. Se queda con el cigarrillo entre los dedos y un semblante serio. No suele fumar nunca, y cuando lo hace siempre roba los cigarrillos del resto de personas.  
  
La lluvia ha dado una tregua al cielo y los rayos del sol golpean la cara de Danny creando luces y sombras en su mirada. El humo se escapa de sus labios y parece ajeno a la mirada de Dougie. Es guapo de una forma que nunca nadie será capaz de entender y Dougie comprende que si no supiera que está enamorado de Danny, tal vez se enteraría ahora: cuando le mira en esa terraza, con Londres de fondo, y piensa que podría pasar el resto de su vida compartiendo un cigarro con él y dejar que el mundo gire.  
  
Le mira intentando adivinar cómo ha llegado a ese punto.  
  
Antes, cuando no sabía del todo quién era pero sí sabía lo que le gustaba, pensaba que Danny Jones era un tío _súper _guay. Tenía quince años, había entrado en McFly y sus compañeros eran mejor de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Pasaron tres años antes de que dejara de ver a Danny como un superhéroe. En algún momento toda esa idealización que había sentido por él, ese cariño por considerarlo siempre como un hermano mayor guay que le pasaba porros y cervezas en las fiestas cuando aún era menor y que hablaba de sexo sin tapujos, se había ido disolviendo poco a poco. Ese sentimiento se había diluido para dejar paso a otro, un poco menos idealista pero más intenso.  
  
En realidad Dougie no podría poner una fecha concreta a ese sentimiento; cuándo dejó de pensar en Danny como su mejor amigo, casi hermano, y empezó a sentir que el estómago le burbujeaba cada vez que le veía reír. En algún punto empezó a mirarle con otros ojos. Un día eran mejores amigos y al día siguiente, Dougie evitaba (sin que Danny se diera cuenta) todos los lugares en los que el castaño estaba. Sólo conseguía pensar en la sonrisa de su mejor amigo. En sus ojos. En sus pecas.  
  
—¿Todo bien, enano? —murmura Danny mientras le devuelve el cigarrillo.  
  
Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como si sintiera que _hay algo_ pero no sabe exactamente qué es. Como si fuera la pieza de un puzle y le hubieran retado a resolverlo.  
  
—Sí, ya sabes. Todo esto de las sesiones de fotos es…  
  
Suspira dejando la frase a mitad, a su lado Danny asiente.  
  
—Lo sé —contesta—. A veces es _demasiado_.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Danny gira la cabeza ligeramente para mirarle, con los rizos de su cabello volando por el viento y el ceño fruncido. Parece preocupado, como si quisiera preguntar algo pero no se atreviera.  
  
—Tom me ha enviado para preguntarte qué es lo que te pasa.  
  
Dougie ni siquiera sabe qué contestar. Podría decir _Tú. Tú eres lo que me pasa_ y sería tan verdad como mentira. Se desliza por un precipicio de inseguridades sin un camino fácil y, por un segundo, comprende que si fuera la pieza de un puzle, es muy seguro que nunca conseguiría resolverlo.  
  
—No me pasa nada.  
  
—Sabes… nos conocemos desde hace más de cinco años y en todo este tiempo he aprendido a adivinar cuándo me estás mintiendo —dice muy lentamente y con la voz tan suave que Dougie casi no puede oírle—. Estamos preocupados por ti.  
  
Dougie tira el cigarrillo al suelo, lo apaga con la zapatilla tras una última calada y camina hacia la puerta de la terraza. Murmura “Estoy bien, Danny, no me rayes”, pero la voz de Danny le detiene.  
  
—¿Seguro? —Danny alza la voz para que Dougie pueda oírle desde esos metros de distancia que ha puesto entre ambos. Camina muy lentamente para ponerse a su altura, cerca de la puerta, con el flequillo medio despeinado y la voz rugosa—. Porque llevas unos meses muy raro.  
  
Y ahí está. Por primera vez Danny señala ese gran interrogante que ha estado en el aire los últimos meses y que ha intentado negar. Sabe perfectamente de lo que está hablando. Lo nota en el tono de su voz, en su mirada e incluso en la manera en que se pone justo delante de la puerta para no dejarle salir. Dougie finge que ese interrogante no existe y dice “déjame salir, necesito ir al baño”, pero Danny repite “¿qué está pasando?” y cuando le pone la mano en el pecho para no dejarle pasar, le quema. Intenta apartarla de un manotazo, como si no pudiera soportar ese fuego.  
  
—No sé de qué me estás hablando.  
  
Dougie vuelve a intentar salir de la terraza, pero se encuentra con el cuerpo de Danny. Manotazo y placaje. Intenta esquivarlo, pero ve en su cara esa determinación que le dice que no piensa parar. Le empuja un poco, como una advertencia _de aquí no vas a salir sin una respuesta_.  
  
—Mira, ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando. Si estás enfadado conmigo, si he hecho algo o si simplemente te aburres tanto que has decidido ponerte a malas —Danny se acerca un poco y Dougie hace caso a la vocecita de su cabeza y, por puro instinto de supervivencia, se aleja—. Pero a ti te pasa _algo_ conmigo y quiero arreglarlo cuanto antes.  
  
—No es nada, Danny. Una mala semana, un mal mes. Nada importante.  
  
Pero Danny tiene cara de no creerle, tiene una mirada desafiante que dice _dimedimedime_. Un paso, dos, tres. Se acerca tanto a Dougie que quiere gritar _¡La distancia de seguridad es esta!_ y marcar con tiza una raya en el suelo para que no pueda pasar, para que deje de mirarle _así_. Puede con todo menos con esa mirada.  
  
—Y una mierda —Hace una pausa mientras le mira fijamente a los ojos—. No sé, joder. Llevas un tiempo que no pareces tú, Doug. No pareces el de siempre.  
  
Dougie siente como si lo viera todo desde fuera, como si pudiera verles a ambos: uno huyendo y el otro desafiando. Anda hacia atrás mientras Danny sigue acercándose. Cuando llega a la barandilla de la terraza, se apoya y le ve caminar hacia él, despacio, haciendo eterna la espera hasta que finalmente se encuentran a escasos centímetros.  
  
Sabe que espera una respuesta, pero se siente incapaz de hablar.  
  
—¿Está todo bien con McFly?  
  
Dougie ríe irónicamente porque no hay nada malo con McFly. No hay nada malo con nada excepto con esos sentimientos estúpidos que Dougie siente en su corazón. Piensa “_¡Que me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo, Danny! Eso es lo que pasa”_, pero dice otra cosa.  
  
—Claro que sí, Danny. Todo está bien con McFly. No sé de porque estás diciendo todas estas tonterías.  
  
Danny asiente, pero no parece del todo convencido.  
  
—Dougie, vuelve —murmura tan bajito que parece un sonido del viento—. Por favor.  
  
Si Dougie estuviera completamente en sus cabales, diría “_No dejes que me vaya_” pero la proximidad de Danny no le deja reaccionar con bromas o ironías. Mira hacia arriba sabiendo lo que se va a encontrar.  
  
Una mirada azul acero llena de dudas.  
  
—Estoy aquí, Dan —suspira—. Siempre estaré aquí.  
  
Y en ese momento, Dougie lo sabe. Suena como una sentencia de muerte, pero de una forma u otra, sabe que siempre estará para él. A pesar de no poder tenerle, a pesar del dolor de estómago que le crea su presencia, a pesar de sus malditos sentimientos. Siempre estará para Danny.  
  
—¿Estamos bien?  
  
Dougie asiente mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.  
  
—Siempre.  
  
Se aleja muy lentamente de su lado y justo cuando va a salir suspira una vez y gira la cabeza. Danny está estático junto a la barandilla mirando el infinito. Sólo puede ver sus hombros encorvados por el viento, su camisa pegada a su espalda y ese pelo indomable que juega con el viento. La respiración se le queda atascada en la garganta y siente que no puede respirar. Le gustaría que Danny se girara en ese momento, poder verle los ojos azules entrecerrados por el viento. Ver esa sonrisa canalla que se escapa siempre de sus labios. Le gustaría poder verle siempre así. Puro y sincero cuando nadie le ve.  
  
Cierra la puerta de la terraza y le deja atrás. Sabe que está siendo un poquito irracional, que no puede tratar así a las personas sólo porque siente que el mundo le debe algo que no le está dando. Es rabia, enojo y un poco de frustración cuando vuelve al estudio de fotografía y comprende que no sabe lo que está haciendo.  
  
Se siente imponente porque no quiere perder a Danny de ninguna manera. No quiere perder las risas cuando miran capítulos de _The Office_ y Danny estalla tirándose hacia atrás en el sillón con las manos en la barriga y lágrimas en los ojos, no quiere perder esos “Venga Doug” cuando ensayan una nueva canción y le anima a ser siempre mejor, no quiere perder el derecho a verle tocar la guitarra muy bajito en su habitación cuando deja la puerta entornada. Y sabe que podría perder eso, igual que sabe que podría no perderlo pero nunca sería lo mismo.  
  
Y aun así sabe que Danny siempre estará en sus pensamientos.  
  
Danny, que llegó a su vida para quedarse, para estar ahí sin motivo y hacerle reír cuando no quiere. Esa familiaridad cuando en los primeros conciertos de McFly le protegía como un hermano mayor y Dougie se sorprendía riendo y preguntándose cómo en tan poco tiempo se había hecho amigo de ese tipo con una sonrisa tan grande y acento de Bolton.  
  
Ni siquiera es capaz de recordar cómo era su vida antes de conocerle.  
  
Dougie baja las escaleras y camina lentamente de nuevo al estudio, con el frío en el cuerpo y pocas ganas de ponerse frente a las cámaras de nuevo. Se acerca a la zona de descanso de la sala de fotografía y se sienta en una silla con su nombre. Tracy, la peluquera de la sesión, se acerca a su lado y comienza a pasar sus dedos llenos de gomina por su pelo. Dice “De verdad que a veces la línea entre el peinado despeinado y estar genuinamente despeinado es muy difusa. ¿Dónde has estado, amor? ¡Tienes todo el pelo completamente revuelto!” y Dougie se deja hacer sin ganas de oponerse a que le ponga laca en el pelo por quinta vez. Se queda inmóvil en la silla y, mientras escucha al fotógrafo gritar ante la evidente poca soltura de Tom frente a las cámaras, reza para que ese estúpido enamoramiento no afecte a lo único bueno que tiene en la vida y su razón para levantarse por las mañanas.  
  
McFly.

**Just my luck.  
**(2005)

[_“I'm starting to fall in love, It’s getting too much. Not often that I slip up. It’s just my luck” _Just My Luck, McFly]

Dicen que cuando tienes una epifanía, la salida que se aparece en tu mente es la mejor forma de solucionar un problema. Que cuando finalmente lo ves claro en tu cabeza, se te abren los ojos y sientes una energía explosiva. Dougie siempre pensó que todo eso de las epifanías, todo eso de encontrar la solución a _ese_ problema que atormenta no siempre es posible. A veces, simplemente tienes que lidiar con las consecuencias y dificultades de la mejor manera posible.  
  
El día que Dougie tuvo una epifanía, ocurrieron muchas cosas y no de todas ellas se acuerda. Nueva York amenazaba tormenta en pleno abril, la grabación de la película _Devuélveme mi suerte_ llevaba unos días de retraso y habían conocido a Lindsay Lohan en el buffet del rodaje mientras esperaban para que les llamaran de maquillaje. Decir que Danny y Harry estaban _encantados_ de conocerla era quedarse corto, en opinión de Dougie. Esa mañana pasaron muchas cosas: un mal corte de pelo para Danny, un dolor de tripa para Tom y un leve flirteo entre Lindsay y Harry. El día que Dougie tuvo su primera y única epifanía, entró un chico rubio con ojos azules al rodaje y varias cabezas se giraron. Las de maquillaje suspiraron “Es taaaan guapo”, Danny dijo “Oye, ese tío me suena” y Harry preguntó “¿Ese no es el tío que salía en _El Diario de Noah_?”.  
  
—Es Chris Pine —aseguró Tom—. Salió en _Princesa por sorpresa 2_.  
  
La realidad es que Dougie sabía qué película era porque su hermana se la había hecho ver varias veces. Recordaba a Julie Andrews siendo todo lo que cualquier nieto querría que su abuela fuera y a Anne Hathaway con su gigantesca boca. También recordaba que había un chico rubio lo suficientemente guapo como para que Jazzie tuviera un poster colgado en la pared de su habitación. No sabría reconocer su cara, pero si sus ojos.  
  
El día que Dougie Poynter conoció a Chris Pine, su manó tembló cuando se la estrechó y no pudo decir ni una palabra con más de dos sílabas. Pensó _Vaya_ y no logró dejar de mirar esos ojos azules. Se quedó petrificado con su sonrisa y sencillamente comprendió que eso que sentía en la barriga, esas mariposas, era lo más cercano a tener un flechazo. De un hombre.  
  
Como primera y única epifanía de su vida, no estaba mal.  
  
La semana siguiente Dougie sintió algo mucho peor que esas mariposas, era una sensación latiendo en su corazón que decía que el resto de su vida no sería de nuevo la misma. Había cambiado algo y ni siquiera sabía cuándo había pasado. Lo sentía cuando rodaban en el set y Chris decía “Esa toma ha sido buena” mirándole a los ojos, intentando inspirar confianza. O cuando Chris hacía una penosa imitación del acento inglés y sonreía con los ojos mientras decía “¡Eh, Dougie! ¿Tú crees que lo he hecho bien?”.  
  
No era la mejor película del año, ni siquiera era una buena película. Muy posiblemente podrían ganar un premio Razzie a peor película y aún así no se sentirían ligeramente ofendidos. Pero cuando Chris entraba en la sala mientras leía el guión y les preguntaba “¿Todo bien, chicos?”, Dougie sentía que él se lo estaba tomando mucho más en serio que ellos.  
  
Tres semanas más tarde ya tenían rodadas todas sus escenas, volvieron a Londres y Chris Pine se convirtió en un pensamiento lleno de nostalgia. En Londres todo parecía más terrenal, más real. Era posible pensar todo con calma, con cabeza fría y decidir que tal vez, eso de sentir un flechazo por un hombre es una de esas cosas por las que todos los hombres heterosexuales pasan una vez en la vida. Un ligero cuelgue sin importancia. Esa fase de experimentación que la gente pasa en la universidad y que te hace comprender que lo que realmente te gustan son las chicas con piernas largas y sugerentes escotes.  
  
En los siguientes cuatro meses no volvió a mirar a otro hombre más de dos segundos. Pasaron varias mujeres por su cama, dulces y llenas de curvas y en ningún momento sintió ganas de probar algo con un chico. No pensó “tengo tantas ganas de besarte que siento que me derrito” con ningún hombre y dio por finalizada su fase de experimentación. Ni siquiera vio _Princesa por sorpresa 2 _pese a que su hermana la puso el fin de semana que fue a visitar a su familia en Navidad.  
  
—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho una película con Chris Pine y Lindsay Lohan, Dougs —exclamó Jazzie—. ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo al rodaje y me presentaste a Chris Pine? Estoy mortalmente ofendida.  
  
—También conocí a Danny DeVito y no me has pedido que te lo presente.  
  
Dougie no volvió a pensar en Chris Pine hasta unos meses después, en la premiere de _Devuélveme mi suerte _en Los Ángeles. Harry bromeaba con el director de casting, Tom firmaba autógrafos de las pocas fans de McFly que se habían acercado y Danny parecía angustiado de estar ahí.  
  
—Dougie —dijo muy bajito, casi en su oído—. ¿Cómo puede ser que antes de ver la película ya sepa que va a ser un bodrio?  
  
Dougie encogió los hombros.  
  
—Yo ya sabía que era un bodrio desde que nos dijeron el argumento, Danny —respondió Dougie—. Por dios, es una película de _Lindsay Lohan_. Bien podríamos dedicarnos a la música y rechazar este tipo de mierdas.  
  
Danny rió y le revolvió el pelo mientras murmuraba “chico listo, Doug”.  
  
Entonces apareció Chris Pine en la alfombra roja y tanto las mujeres como la prensa se volvieron locos. Dougie ni siquiera estaba preparado mentalmente cuando Chris se acercó a ellos y les saludó. Mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba, con los ojos increíblemente electrizantes y una sonrisa elegante y memorable. Llevaba un traje con una corbata azul a juego con sus ojos y Dougie tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde.  
  
—Chicos, cuánto tiempo —dijo Chris—. El _terrible_ tiempo inglés os ha sentado fantásticamente.  
  
Harry rió y pegó varias palmaditas en la espalda de Chris.  
  
—Siempre está bien salir de Inglaterra para poder ver el sol —contestó Harry—. Te hace recordar lo afortunado que eres de ser británico.  
  
Danny contestó algo gracioso, hubo risas y luego Chris se marchó de la mano de una mujer rubia y Dougie lo vio todo como en cámara rápida. Borroso y precipitado.  
  
Ese día se masturbó en la ducha, mortalmente angustiado con la imagen de Chris Pine en la mente. Comprendió que, tal vez, Chris iba a ser esa motita de polvo que ensuciaría su perfecta heterosexualidad. Tan minúscula, recóndita y única que ni siquiera era necesario darle más vueltas.  
  
Pasarían semanas hasta que Dougie llegara a comprender que ese gusto por los hombres no era ni minúsculo, ni recóndito, ni estaba manchado por un único hombre. Pasarían unos meses hasta que una noche encontrara a algún chico con el que pasar el rato y compartir jadeos. Sin embargo, en aquel momento la paz interior que le dio pensar que sólo era un caso aislado hizo que la negación fuera más fácil de llevar.

**Honestidad.  
**(2008)**  
**

[_“I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you.” _Dirty Dancing]

El mejor consejo sobre la música que le han dado a Dougie en su vida, se lo dio Tom. Era lunes, llevaba varios días intentando aprender todas las letras de las canciones de _Room on the 3rd Floor _para la primera gira de McFly, y estaba bastante saturado. Cuando dejó el bajo apoyado en la cama con un susurro de frustración y levantó la vista se encontró a Tom mirándole con curiosidad. Entró en la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dijo “esto sólo funciona si lo sientes”. Tenía razón, porque Tom pocas veces se equivocaba, pero en aquel momento Dougie no lo entendió porque lo único que tenía que hacer era _memorizar_ los malditos acordes y las infinitas letras. No era necesario _sentir_ nada.  
  
Unos meses después estaban de gira, concierto tras concierto y viajes en avión interminables, y Tom desprendía esa alegría contagiosa que inspiraba a todo el grupo a intentar ser mejor músico sólo para poder devolver la confianza que depositaba en todos ellos. Y lo único que Dougie podía hacer era estar a la altura, no se permitía escaquearse y hacerlo fácil, tenía que devolver lo mismo que Tom le regalaba.  
  
Siempre supo que Tom era el mejor de McFly. Pensó que era por la dedicación, por pasarse días rondando la letra de una canción hasta que la clavaba, por sufrir dolores de garganta y ser lo suficiente responsable como para mantenerse mudo por semanas solo para no forzar la voz. Creyó que era por muchas cosas, pero un día se dio cuenta que Tom era el mejor porque _lo sentía_. Sentía cada acorde de todas las canciones, e incluso cuando se equivocaba de letra no sonaba del todo mal porque estaba hecho con pasión. Con sentimiento.  
  
Es un nublado domingo de octubre y Dougie entiende que “esto sólo funciona si lo sientes” cuando entra a casa a las tres de la tarde y se encuentra a Danny sentado en el sofá con la guitarra entre las manos y tarareando muy bajito. Tiene millones de papeles con letras fallidas en la mesa y los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido. Tiene esa emoción, ese entusiasmo, _eso_ que hace que funcione.  
  
—Suena bien.  
  
Danny se queda estático en el sofá. Deja de tocar automáticamente y apoya la guitarra en el sofá.  
  
—Eran dos acordes mal tocados y una letra a la que no dejo de dar vueltas —Le mira con la cara seria, un intento de sonrisa—. Nada importante.  
  
Esta vez Danny baja la cabeza sonriendo y a Dougie le da en vuelco el corazón. Tiene ese gesto de querer ser tu amigo, de querer arreglar las cosas. Dougie claudica y se sienta en el sofá justo al otro lado de la guitarra.  
  
Danny le brinda una ofrenda de paz y Dougie la coge.  
  
—En media hora viene Fletch para que vayamos a la firma de discos —dice Danny con las manos juntas—. Tom quería llamarte porque pensaba que ibas a llegar tarde pero le he dicho que no te llamara, que llegarías a tiempo.  
  
Dougie sonríe, porque si Tom no fuera un maniático del orden se ofendería bastante por la poca confianza depositada en él.  
  
La firma de discos empieza con una hora de retraso y para cuando se sientan en la mesa, la cola recorre varios pasillos del centro comercial. Se escuchan miles de chillidos y Dougie siente que se le taponan los oídos. Como si se hubiera envuelto la cara en papel de bolitas, siente todo un poco amortiguado. Lejano. Confuso. A su lado, Tom, Harry y Danny son todo sonrisas y buenas caras. Siempre fueron buenos socializando.  
  
La realidad es que hay muchos aspectos de la fama que le gustan, pero hay otros que no soporta. Las firmas de discos las detesta. De alguna forma, todos esos lloros, manoseos y gritos le hacen sentir distante con las personas. No es que sea un desagradecido, Dougie es consciente que todo lo que McFly ha conseguido se lo debe a las personas que aguardan tres horas en una firma de discos para poder hablar con ellos dos segundos y tener una foto borrosa, pero le agota. Y lo hace lo mejor que puede, con una sonrisa en la cara y aguantando estoicamente el chaparrón de chillidos histéricos.  
  
Pero pese a todo, incluso dando lo mejor de sí mismo, no consigue dejar de detestar cada uno de los segundos que pasa ahí sentado. Harry y Danny bromean sobre las tías “esa tía tiene las tetas como dos sandias, os lo juro” y Tom intenta parecer escandalizado mientras mira de reojo. Casi a mitad de la firma, Danny se acerca a su cuello con cara de travesuras y le deja un beso casi invisible en la mejilla. Un roce milimétrico. Las fans chillan y los flashes de las cámaras le dejan momentáneamente ciego. Es en ese momento, con las luces quemando sus retinas, en el que Dougie siente que en algún momento todo esto podría acabar y no sabría ni por dónde empezar de nuevo.  
  
Cuando termina la firma, tocan una canción en directo. Tom y Danny sacan las guitarras y mientras Dougie hace los coros de _One for the Radio_ lo sabe. Que McFly nunca podría haber llegado a donde están sin Tom, Harry y Danny tirando del timón. Ellos hacen que funcione porque lo _sienten_.  
  
Y cuando mira a Danny durante unos segundos lo ve claro: se enamoró de ese sentimiento que le provoca; esa sinceridad que refleja en la mirada cuando tiene una guitarra entre las manos, ese rugido franco con la voz partida que le crea cosquillas en todas las partes del cuerpo. Tiene esa sonrisa franca que sólo saca cuando canta, los hombros levantados y las cejas juntas. Guapo hasta decir basta.  
  
Porque Dougie ha visto a Danny mentir miles de veces. Cuando dice en el aeropuerto a un grupo de chicas “claro que me apetece hacerme una foto con vosotras chicas” después de un viaje de diez horas, cuando dice “eres la más guapa de toda la sala” a la primera chica que no parece que vaya a tardar mucho en caer rendida a sus pies, cuando su madre le llama los domingos y asegura que “estamos comiendo bien, mamá. Justo hoy hemos tomado brócoli y merluza” con una birra en la mano. Le ha visto mentir muchas veces, pero con la música, con las canciones, con McFly siempre ha sido sincero. Siempre ha habido verdades y _verdades_, pero en las cosas importantes, Danny siempre ha llevado la sinceridad por bandera.  
  
Dos horas después esperan en el sofá de casa a que Harry termine de arreglarse. La firma de discos ha sido agotadora, tienen ganas de quedarse en el sofá comiendo pizza y viendo un maratón de Harry Potter, pero no pueden escaquearse de sus obligaciones. Tienen que ir a la fiesta benéfica anual de Robbie Williams a la que la discográfica muy amablemente les obliga a asistir.  
  
Tom y Danny cantan muy bajito sentados en el sofá, emocionados por una canción que está naciendo y con sonrisas de satisfacción. Y mientras Tom comenta con Danny los arreglos y posibles acordes con los que acompañar la letra, Dougie siente que por fin ha entendido lo que Tom le intentó explicar cuando aún era un niño de quince años que había entrado a un grupo de música como si fuera un juego. Años después comprende que se trata de encontrar la verdad en la música. No sólo sentirlo, sino conseguir que las emociones sean reales.  
  
Ser _honesto_.


	2. Dos

**Cada dos segundos.**

[“_Hablamos del futuro una vez, y no nos equivocamos mucho, tú estás aprendiendo a ser un tirano y yo un flan” _Quiéreme si te atreves]_  
_

Cuando Dougie tenía quince años y acababa de firmar un contrato de tres años para formar parte de McFly, todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la música le fascinaba. En aquel momento eran el fenómeno musical británico más importante de la década y todo el mundo quería tener cerca a la _boyband_ del momento. Eran invitados a varias fiestas cada semana y Dougie no tenía ningún problema en asistir a todas. Cuando tienes quince años y lo único que has hecho durante toda tu vida es ir al colegio y jugar a la Play, todo eso de las fiestas y las presentaciones parece como entrar a un mundo al que nunca has pertenecido y que de repente te recibe con los brazos abiertos.  
  
En aquella época, Danny le pasaba cervezas por debajo de la mesa mientras Tom les miraba con la cara que tendría un padre cuando ve a sus hijos pequeños hacer travesuras. Siempre debatiéndose entre regañarles y no querer aguar la fiesta. La mayoría de las veces, cuando Dougie terminaba vomitando en el baño, Danny se comía una gran bronca sobre la responsabilidad, la legalidad y tomarse las cosas en serio. Al día siguiente Dougie tenía que soportar una resaca llena de dolores de cabeza y discursos de Tom y Harry.  
  
Dougie tardó unos años en comprender que el mundo de la música y sus fiestas era mucho más peligroso de lo que pensaba. Con quince años, y con los ojos de un niño que quiere parecer un adulto, sólo veía diversión y desenfreno. En esos años, no tenía muy buena tolerancia al alcohol y las drogas volaban por las bandejas con demasiada facilidad. Ahora sólo ve decadencia y siente que cada fiesta es igual que la anterior.  
  
Es finales de octubre y Londres tiene esa neblilla tan característica del otoño. Las hojas caen de los árboles y la lluvia no da una tregua a la ciudad. Llora día a día con nubes grises y luces brillantes.  
  
Es viernes por la noche, han sido invitados a una fiesta en casa de Ricky Gervais, y Dougie no sabe qué se celebra, pero lleva ya más de seis cervezas y siente las mejillas calientes. Tal vez alguno de los chupitos que ha bebido llevaba algo más que alcohol, porque siente ese desenfreno, esas ganas de gritar, ese éxtasis y euforia.  
  
—Esta fiesta es una puta mierda —Resopla Harry mientras lame la espuma de cerveza de sus labios—. Mucho alcohol, pero no hay ni unos míseros panchitos para comer.  
  
—Puedes alimentarte de pastillas, de eso hay más que suficiente en esta fiesta.  
  
—No es ese _tipo_ de alimento al que me refería, Dougie.  
  
Dougie ríe un poco mientras intenta dejar el vaso de cerveza vacio sobre la encimera más cercana. Se tambalea un poco y siente ganas de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer sobre el sofá más cercano.  
  
—Voy al baño.  
  
No escucha muy bien las palabras de Harry, pero le ve caminar por la sala atestada de gente con un ligero movimiento de caderas. A lo lejos Tom parece tener una enérgica conversación con Terry Jones y no puede escucharle, pero está convencido que le está explicando cómo _La Vida de Brian_ es la mayor obra maestra del cine británico y la película que le cambió la vida. Casi puede escucharle decir “¡Jehovah, Jehovah!” con una sonrisa brillante.  
  
_Fluorescent Adolescent_ de Arctic Monkeys suena muy fuerte en la sala y Dougie intenta buscar su móvil entre los pantalones para ver la hora. Tiene la mirada borrosa cuando enciende la pantalla del dispositivo, y tiene que entrecerrar un poco los ojos para poder ver bien los números.  
  
Levanta de nuevo la cabeza y suspira pesadamente. Si le torturaran para admitir que está bastante borracho, probablemente lo negaría. Negaría que está apoyado en una pared porque no puede ni mantenerse solo en pie, mientras revisa la fiesta buscando a _alguien__.  
  
_La sonrisa desaparece de su cara en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se cruzan con otros. El cuerpo de Dougie se tensa mientras siente que un agujero del tamaño de Gran Bretaña aparece en su estómago. Danny está apoyado en la pared del fondo con una chica entre sus piernas. Tiene las manos apoyadas en su cintura y se ríen entre besos, con un suave balanceo de caderas. Parecen divertirse, mientras se mueven al ritmo de la música y hablan entre susurros. Ella es rubia y es exactamente su tipo. Dougie está seguro que no es la primera vez que ve a esa chica rondándole, le suena vagamente su sonrisa triunfal. Cree incluso haberla visto salir de la habitación de Danny varias veces.  
  
Generalmente siempre hay un grupito de chicas rondando a Danny. Su sonrisa traviesa siempre parece atraer a las más desinhibidas, a aquellas que están dispuestas a todo por conseguir lo que sea. A veces parece saturado de tanta gente alrededor, pero la mayoría de las veces está encantado con la atención femenina.  
  
—Estúpido Jones y su manía de la poca intimidad.  
  
Le encantaría decir que hace ya un tiempo que dejó de importarle la sucesión de chicas con las que Danny pasa una noche y luego no vuelve a ver. Todas esas chicas de pelo largo y faldas cortas que le encandilan durante unas horas hasta que consiguen lo que quieren. Le encantaría decir que no hay ni una pizca de celos, pero cada nombre que se suma en la lista de conquistas, es un golpe en el estómago de Dougie.  
  
Se abre paso entre la multitud y camina al jardín para despejar la mente e intentar quitarse de la cabeza la imagen visual de las manos de Danny abarcando el sur de la cintura de la chica.  
  
El primer golpe de aire fresco y el contraste de temperaturas hacen que por un segundo se quede paralizado mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la poca iluminación de la terraza. Busca un sitio donde no hay mucha gente, tras un árbol frondoso, y enciende un cigarro mientras intenta tranquilizarse.  
  
Sabe que los celos son irracionales. Es una de esas cosas que todo el mundo sabe que está mal -los celos están mal porque las personas no pertenecen a nadie- pero que muchas veces es difícil evitar. Y Dougie intenta evitarlos a toda costa, pero ese momento en que el estómago se retuerce y comienza a respirar a trancadas le mueve el alma. Siempre acaba huyendo a otro lugar por no saber cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento que le oprime el pecho.  
  
Su conciencia habla, piensa “Él es tu mejor amigo. Sólo tienes una pequeña y fugaz obsesión con él” pero su corazón sigue con un ritmo martilleante y Dougie comprende que en el fondo, ni es una pequeña obsesión, ni se le pasará tan rápidamente. No concibe un mundo en el que simplemente alguien pueda dejar de tener ganas de tocar a Danny Jones sin más.  
  
—Eh.  
  
Dougie escucha una voz. Una voz masculina y tremendamente grave. Alguien está a sus espaldas, pero no se gira porque no tiene ganas de hablar. Se apoya mejor en el tronco del árbol mientras pega una calada al cigarrillo y tira el humo lentamente. El suelo tiembla un poco a sus pies y las luces de las estrellas parecen ligeramente borrosas. La voz grave vuelve a hablar.  
  
—Emm… hola.  
  
Esta vez, la voz va acompañada de pequeños toquecitos en su espalda. Se gira antes de que pueda volver a incordiarle.  
  
—Heeeeey —responde Dougie arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Sí?  
  
Es un chico moreno, con un bronceado fabuloso y los dientes completamente blancos. Es bastante más alto que Dougie, pero cuando habla, agacha la cabeza un poco.  
  
—¿Tienes otro cigarrillo?  
  
Dougie no saca otro cigarrillo, pero pega otra calada lenta y le pasa el que tiene en la mano con cuidado. El chaval lo coge con dos dedos y se lo lleva a los labios. Tira el humo con lentitud y pega un sorbo a un vaso de cerveza que tiene en la otra mano.  
  
Dougie está seguro que no conoce al chaval, pero sabe que le ha estado mirando toda la noche. Desde la lejanía no le ha quitado los ojos de encima. Al principio pensaba que era un fan más de los que les da miedo acercarse a pedir un autógrafo, pero ahora se da cuenta de que es _otra_ cosa. Tiene esa mirada felina llena de malas intenciones. Tiene esa seguridad de saber lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere. Su mirada, su sonrisa, ofrecen sexo sin complicaciones.  
  
El sexo con las chicas siempre ha sido más difícil, todo lleno de coqueteos, miraditas y aleteos de pestañas. Hay que ir con palabras exactas porque ellas siempre quieren más, nunca es suficiente lo que consiguen. Con ellas todo es suavidad, travesuras y complicaciones. Pero desde hace unos años también hay algún hombre. No ocurre con mucha frecuencia, pero a veces necesita que sea mucho más rápido, intenso y masculino. Un poco más rudo.  
  
La primera vez ocurrió mientras estaba borracho en una discoteca, con la cabeza de un tío moreno saliendo y entrando de su polla y rastros de saliva en la barbilla. Era lo mismo que con una mujer, pero mucho más rápido. Tras un pequeño shock inicial, sintió que no solucionaba nada, pero aliviaba mientras duraba.  
  
Dougie _sabe_ lo que ese chico está buscando y no es ningún remilgado para negarse a un poco de sexo rápido. Se apoya un poco mejor en el tronco y mira a los lados para asegurarse de que no viene nadie. El chico dice “me llamo Jack” y Dougie asiente con poca convicción.  
  
Comparten humo y cerveza, con la brisa de la noche meciendo sus cabellos. Y Dougie ni siquiera es consciente de cuando comienza, pero en algún punto Jack deja el vaso de cerveza en el suelo, apaga el cigarrillo con la suela del zapato y se acerca a sus labios con una sonrisa canina. Cuando le besa, se le clavan varias ramitas del tronco en la espalda y resbalan con la humedad del césped. Jack le muerde el labio inferior y Dougie se arquea contra el tronco. Se tocan con más brusquedad que necesidad, con prisa y sin delicadeza. Se muerden un poco salvajes, rozándose con brusquedad.  
  
Dougie pone las manos en los hombros del chico y le ve bajar poco a poco hasta ponerse de rodillas. El chico suspira agachado con las rodillas sobre el césped, murmura _Dougie_ a la altura de su entrepierna y tiene que cerrar los ojos para recordar que todo el mundo en la fiesta _sabe_ su nombre. Que ese chico _sabe_ quién es y podría hacer lo que quisiera con ese trozo de información que va a conseguir. Pero a Dougie no le importa. Está borracho, está caliente y tiene ganas de desahogarse.  
  
Oye el ruido de la cremallera y baja la mirada un momento para ver que ya la tiene medio dura. Jack le mira alzando la cabeza mientras baja sus pantalones a la altura de las rodillas, y Dougie siente que a lo lejos puede distinguir la risa de Danny, un estruendo eterno que le encoje el corazón.  
  
—Estás duro.  
  
Le toca sobre el calzoncillo, mueve la mano arriba y abajo sobre la tela, y Dougie siente un temblor en las piernas. Los músculos de su estómago estremeciéndose con cada toque fantasmal. Jack baja lentamente los bóxers y Dougie siente un pequeño escalofrío cuando siente el aire frío recorrer su piel desnuda. No tiene mucho tiempo para preocuparse porque al instante siente una humedad sobre su longitud. Se la mete despacio en la boca, primero la cabeza y luego engulle lentamente. Con una mano envuelve la base y puede sentir las vibraciones cuando habla contra su ingle.  
  
—¿Tengo las manos frías?  
  
Dougie niega con la cabeza, intentando no cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las emociones. Posa una de las manos sobre la cabeza de Jack y agarra un poco el pelo de la coronilla. Su brazo se balancea ligeramente con cada movimiento de la cabeza, haciéndole llegar un poco más hondo, un poco más rápido.  
  
—No, así está bien.  
  
Jack mueve una de sus manos a su culo y la baja lentamente tocando sus muslos. Sube y baja la mano, masajeando cada trozo de piel expuesta. Tiene la respiración errática y los labios brillantes. Aprieta un poco más los labios, aumenta el ritmo, mueve la mano con coordinación y Dougie sigue el movimiento con los ojos. Sudando por la espalda y con pequeños jadeos que se escapan de su boca.  
  
Engulle con devoción y toma más y más con su boca. Dougie retuerce los dedos de los pies dentro de los zapatos y mueve la mano sobre la cabeza más rápido cuando siente que está al borde. Está tan cerca que puede sentirlo, ese escalofrío previo. Ese momento de no retorno.  
  
_—_ Joder, sí. Me voy a…_  
  
_Acaba en su boca, arqueando la parte baja de la espalda y con los ojos cerrados. El cuerpo de Dougie se relaja, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Cuando siente que Jack deja de chupar y traga, tiene un momento de lucidez.  
  
Jack le sube los bóxers y deja un beso invisible en su muslo, luego le sube de nuevo los pantalones y cierra con delicadeza el botón. Dice “¿Supongo que nos veremos por ahí?” y Dougie asiente medio aturdido. _Apoya la cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol, respira hondo, y _durante unos segundos lo único que le viene a la cabeza es la imagen de la sonrisa de Danny.  
  
Con sus rizos sobre el viento, las arruguitas en sus ojos cuando está feliz y esa voz que una vez le llevó a un infierno del que no es capaz de salir.  
  
Es deprimente estar pensando en él en ese momento, _desear__ que fuera Danny.  
  
_—Eh —dice cuando Jack ya está a varios metros de distancia—. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa y seguir lo que acabamos de empezar?  
  
Terminan y acaban en el colchón de Dougie, con las piernas enredadas, sudor por la espalda y varios orgasmos llenos de melancolía. Y Dougie no se permite pensar en nadie más.  
  
  
Al medio día las carcajadas explosivas de Harry se escuchan por toda la casa y Tom tiene que rogar que hable en voz más baja para no molestar a los vecinos. Dougie baja las escaleras de dos en dos, con los ojos medio abiertos y un bostezo que se escucha en todo Londres. Podría tener muchas razones muy válidas por las que no ha dormido en toda la noche, pero puede resumirlas en una persona. Anoche Danny no volvió a dormir a casa. Dougie lo sabe porque se ha pasado toda la noche en vela esperando escuchar el sonido de la cerradura de la casa y las pisadas de alguien subiendo las escaleras.  
  
—Dougie, tienes mala cara —murmura Tom cuando le ve aparecer por el salón.  
  
No da explicaciones, porque tendría que contar una historia demasiado larga sobre noches sin dormir esperando milagros imposibles. Encoje los hombros por respuesta.  
  
—Tom y yo hemos quedado en dos horas con Izzy y Gio para ir comer y luego al cine —Harry le mira tirado desde el sofá con el mando de la play en una mano y una cerveza en la otra—. ¿Te quieres venir con nosotros?  
  
—Tal vez otro día —responde lacónico—. Hoy no me encuentro del todo bien.  
  
Dentro de la lista de cosas que a Dougie menos le apetece hacer de la historia es acompañar al cine a dos parejas y sentirse sólo mientras les ve sonreír con alegría. Escucha a ambos debatir sobre posibles películas mientras come una lasaña calentada en el microondas. Tom verborrea ilusionado sobre la ciencia ficción. Harry prefiere una de acción.  
  
—Por cierto —dice Harry—. ¿Tú sabes dónde está Danny? La puerta de su habitación está abierta y no parece que haya pasado la noche en casa.  
  
Tom está diciendo _no tenemos ni_ cuando la puerta del piso se cierra con un portazo y aparece Danny con una sonrisa tan brillante que llena toda la habitación. Detrás de él, una chica rubia que a Dougie le suena vagamente.  
  
—¿Os acordáis de Samantha?  
  
Por algún motivo Tom si parece acordarse de ella porque afirma “Del otro día de la fiesta ¿verdad?” y Danny asiente mientras la invita a sentarse en el sofá del salón.  
  
Dougie levanta la cabeza y ahí está él, con esa sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el hierro más profundo si se lo propusiera, y que consigue hacerle sentir nervioso y angustiado. A su lado hay una mujer rubia, mirándole. Sabe perfectamente quién es. Es la chica con la que Danny estuvo toda la noche en la fiesta de Ricky Gervais. _Samantha_.  
  
Con una melena rubia eternamente larga, unas piernas de infarto y una sonrisa que parece no terminar. Tiene unos ojos azules enormes y cuando se presenta dice “encantada” con un tono de vergüenza en su voz. Es completamente el tipo de mujer que le gusta a Danny. Guapas, altas e impresionantes.  
  
Dougie ha visto a Danny feliz otras veces. Le ha visto ganar premios con McFly con los ojos vidriosos, aquella vez que vio a Bruce Springsteen en Hyde Park y luego tuvo la oportunidad de charlar con él unos minutos, cada vez que su madre viene de visita y trae una maleta llena de tuppers con sus comidas caseras favoritas. Le ha visto feliz muchas veces, pero la alegría que emite esa mañana, en el sofá cogido de la mano de Samantha, Dougie hace tiempo que no la ha visto en su cara.  
  
No desde que cortó con Olivia y le dejó el corazón roto.  
  
Lo peor de todo es que cuanto más tiempo pasa Samantha sentada en el sofá, más interesante parece. Es inteligente, divertida y tiene una sonrisa fácil que contagia a todo el mundo. Estudió derecho en la universidad y trabaja en un bufete de abogados de la City resolviendo casos de violencia de género. Dougie quiere odiarla, pero no encuentra ninguna razón de peso salvo el hecho de que ella ha conseguido algo que él nunca conseguirá.  
  
En un momento dado, incluso Harry bromea, dice “¿Qué has hecho exactamente para engañar a Samantha, Danny?” y ella sonríe de una forma delicada y responde antes que Danny “Ni siquiera yo lo tengo muy claro”.  
  
Uno rato después, Samantha tiene que irse y Danny la acompaña hasta la calle para coger un taxi. Cuando Danny vuelve a subir y se sienta en el sofá, Tom pregunta lo que todos están pensando.  
  
—¿Vas en serio con ella?  
  
Y Danny asiente, suave y cercano.  
  
—Es especial. Llevamos unos meses viéndonos y… sí.  
  
Y si parece especial, porque Dougie le ha visto con una larga lista de conquistas y con ninguna se ha tomado la molestia de presentarla formalmente. Desde Olivia, ninguna ha sido lo suficientemente importante. Cuando habla de ella parece tremendamente ilusionado, y le brillan los ojos de una forma distinta.  
  
Dougie no tarda mucho en decidir que tiene que salir a tomar el aire. Se siente ahogado, asfixiado con tanta felicidad en cuatro paredes. _Necesita_ salir.  
  
—Voy a salir un rato.  
  
Tom le mira con un interrogante en la cara, escucha que dice “¿Te pasa…?” pero no le deja terminar la frase porque dos segundos después da un portazo y sale a la calle con los nudillos blancos y temblando. No ha cogido ni la chaqueta ni el paraguas, y camina diez manzanas por Londres, con la lluvia mojándole el pelo y los calcetines. Se encoge y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, con una sensación helada y escalofriante sobre la espalda. No vuelve a casa porque siente que merece esa lluvia, ese momento de miseria e incomodidad que le da caminar chopado con los zapatos chorreando agua.  
  
Ha querido a mucha gente en su vida, pero nunca a nadie como Danny, que siempre tiene una sonrisa brillando, y que con solo una guitarra y su voz consigue que se le pongan de punta todos los pelos del cuerpo. Hasta hace poco, ese sentimiento no tenía nombre, simplemente era _esa obsesión por Danny_, pero la realidad es que le quiere. Le quiere de cualquier forma, de todas las maneras posibles, porque su vida es mejor desde que le conoce. Nunca planeó quererle así, de esta forma que ahoga y duele, pero ya es demasiado tarde.  
  
Siempre fue tarde, enamorarse del heterosexual Danny Jones. Siempre fue algo descabellado y sin sentido. Pero ahora, con Samantha, todo parece incluso más doloroso.  
  
Pasa dos horas caminando bajo la lluvia ignorando el dolor que hace su corazón al ser estrujado. Ese _chof-chof_ que siente cuando pisa los charcos se siente igual que los sonidos que siente en su pecho. Ha oscurecido en Londres cuando entra en casa deja un charco de agua en el suelo. Se queda parado en el recibidor, con las luces apagadas y el cuerpo tiritando. Ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar, y ese sentimiento le paraliza.  
  
Desde el recibidor se escucha el sonido de la televisión de fondo, y las luces de la pantalla crean pequeñas sombras en la habitación. Escucha un susurro “¿Dougie” y unos pasos lentos sobre el parque. Una figura aparece por la puerta, una sombra entre las luces del suelo. Danny se acerca lentamente, como si no supiera muy bien cómo reaccionar.  
  
—Estás empapado.  
  
Asiente con la cabeza lentamente y cuando menos se lo espera tiene a Danny dándole ordenes con la voz muy bajita “quítate los zapatos, Doug”, “también la chaqueta”, “ven aquí” y Dougie va donde le dice. De repente aparece una toalla en sus manos y Dougie no sabe qué hacer con ella, se queda mirándola unos segundos hasta que escucha un suspiro y siente unas manos en el pelo. Danny le seca el pelo con la toalla mientras murmura “Últimamente estás muy despistado, Doug”, dice “¿Qué te pasa?” y quiere responder “nada” pero ni siquiera esa mentira es capaz de salir de su boca.  
  
—Estoy…. —dice Dougie tras un carraspeo—. Necesito un tiempo. Necesito salir de _aquí_.  
  
Danny le mira con la toalla en las manos y la boca semi abierta.  
  
—¿Un tiempo para qué? —Murmura muy bajito mientras le sigue secando. Muy lentamente—. ¿Qué te pasa, enano?  
  
Dougie intenta poner en orden sus pensamientos. Piensa “necesito un tiempo para mi, para decidir. Para comprender. Para alejarme. Para que deje de doler. Para no cagar todo lo que importa”.  
  
Un tiempo para olvidar todo. Para olvidarle.  
  
Piensa “no quiero joder todo, Danny”.  
  
—Para estar solo.  
  
Danny le mira muy intensamente, y con una mueca de cautela.  
  
—¿Te has metido en un lío?  
  
Dougie niega con la cabeza.  
  
—No es eso. Solo necesito un tiempo para mí. Lejos de Londres y todo.  
  
Si Danny lo comprende, no dice nada. Le mira muy intensamente, demasiado cerca de su cara, y cuando pregunta “¿Volverás?” su voz tiembla por un momento. Dougie murmura “no seas un dramas, claro que volveré” y en ese momento se encuentra en medio de un abrazo que le deja sin respiración durante unos segundos.  
  
—Lo que necesites, Doug —murmura—, pero regresa a nosotros.  
  
Una semana después se encuentra en el aeropuerto con una maleta llena de ropa. Tom suspira y no parece del todo seguro de la decisión de Dougie. Han tenido que posponer una rueda de prensa y varías entrevistas en radio y televisión, pero cuando Tom se acerca y le pasa en brazo por la espalda, Dougie sabe que no es eso lo que realmente le preocupa.  
  
—¿Estás seguro de que te quieres ir tú solo a las islas Zanzíbar?  
  
Dougie asiente. Dice “Necesito escapar”.  
  
Ni Harry ni Tom le han preguntado las razones de su marcha. Si Danny les ha dicho algo, desde luego que ha sido suficiente para dejarles claro que no son necesarias las preguntas.  
  
—Vuelve, enano —Danny le revuelve el pelo, lenta y cuidadosamente, y el corazón de Dougie se encoge—. Te estaremos esperando.  
  
Deja la solitaria y fría Londres sin pena. El avión despega y Dougie mira desde la pequeña ventana del avión cómo la ciudad se va haciendo cada vez más pequeña. Luces de colores, un río Támesis que serpentea entre los edificios y ese tono gris y beige que crea un sentimiento ligeramente triste. Ligeramente melancólico.

**Cómo esconder la verdad.**

[_“Y cómo le podría yo explicar, que la pena dura tanto como quieras tú seguir llorando. Y aunque tú revises tu interior, siempre queda algo que, te dice que esto es para largo. Aunque no lo tengas claro y quieras escapar.” _Mi Coco, Los Piratas]_  
_

A veces Dougie toma malas decisiones. Cuando decidió tintarse el pelo de morado y acabó con una mala decoloración y un rubio pollo que tardó meses en matizar, aquella vez que cogió la moto de Harry y tuvo que pagar los arreglos del taller que no cubría el seguro, cuando intentó hacer parkour y acabó con un esguince de pie un mes.  
  
Aquella vez que decidió irse a una isla paradisíaca sólo para comprender que los corazones rotos no dejan de latir y doler con la distancia.  
  
La isla Zanzíbar tiene el agua cristalina, la arena completamente blanca y barra libre de bebidas y comidas las veinticuatro horas del día. La isla ofrece tantas actividades acuáticas que los turistas acaban sintiéndose abrumados, y por las noches hay una zona de fiesta al otro lado de la isla con locales de música en directo y varias discotecas que parecen no cerrar nunca.  
  
Pero tras varias semanas, Dougie ya ha visto todo lo que tenía que ver en la isla, todas esas excursiones al bosque Jozani y al pueblo de Jambiani. También ha practicado todos los deportes acuáticos ofertados (snorkel, buceo, submarinismo, surf) que han dejado un bonito bronceado sobre su piel y un pequeño esguince en el pie derecho. También ha comido prácticamente todo lo que ha querido, dejando de lado esa media dieta que el equipo de marketing le intenta obligar a cumplir cuando están en plena promoción.  
  
También ha bebido mucho. Todo lo que ha querido. Lo suficiente como para sentir que no todo está tan bien como se intenta auto convencer. Dougie aprovecha el calor sofocante de la isla para aprender a hacer surf, y por las noches ahoga las penas en mojitos y daikiris que auguran un amanecer lleno de resaca y ganas de lloriquear un poco.  
  
Es lunes, y Dougie camina al bar del resort bostezando, con una mezcla de sueño y cogorza. Lleva varios días en un estado de resaca constante, con un recurrente dolor de cabeza en la nuca. Se sienta en el taburete de la barra con un suspiro porque ha hecho muchas actividades las últimas semanas, pero hay una cosa que no se ha permitido hacer antes: pensar en Danny Jones.  
  
No puede pensar en él y en lo genuinamente feliz que parecía la última vez que le vio. Lo mucho que merece ser feliz siendo la persona más brillante que conoce. Merece lo mejor, y Dougie está dispuesto a verle feliz entre las sombras, pero hasta que aprenda a controlar sus propias emociones, esto es lo único que va a conseguir: vivir en una montaña rusa constante llena de tristeza y disgusto.  
  
Cinco mojitos más tarde sigue en la misma posición, apoyado sobre el codo en la barra mientras habla con el camarero y éste finge escucharlo.  
  
—Y entonces decidí venir aquí para pasar un mes e intentar olvidarle ¿sabes? Olvidarle mediante la negación o algo así —Habla muy despacio porque es muy importante que el camarero lo entienda. Que su pena solo viene por un corazón roto—. No sé si ha funcionado del todo.  
  
Alguien se acerca a la barra para pedir un Martini seco y Dougie le mira. Da arriba abajo. Tiene el pelo rizado, una sonrisa accesible y huele maravillosamente bien. Tarda media hora en saber qué hace en la isla (está en una despedida de soltero) y media hora más en tenerlo boca abajo en su cama, frotándose, sudando palabrotas y gimiendo. Follan con rabia, con prisas “ponte a cuatro patas” “sube la pierna” “joder, más rápido”. Es intenso, placentero y lleno de órdenes y lametazos. Tiene una espalda llena de músculos y un culo perfecto y, cuando terminan, durante unos segundos hasta que Dougie consigue recobrar la respiración, se hunde en la cama pensando _qué es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo_.  
  
Lleva veinticinco días en la villa del resort, veinticinco días de borracheras y negación. Es bonito aunque no es lo que esperaba. Nunca vino buscando algo, sino huyendo, así que no le importa no encontrar exactamente lo que pensaba.  
  
Si la finalidad de ir a la playa era olvidar a Danny, sería una estupidez haberse pasado todos los días pensando en él. Sería una estupidez muy grande. Por eso mismo, Dougie no ha pensado en Danny. Ningún día.  
  
Y tampoco le echa de menos. _No_.  
  
Es martes por la mañana cuando despierta convencido de que está escuchando voces familiares. Dougie se levanta, abre la puerta del balcón de la villa y se asoma. De repente llaman a la puerta de la habitación, Dougie se gira y se queda paralizado. Cuando abre, como en una aparición, surge Tom con una camisa hawaiana, chanclas y gafas de sol.  
  
—¡Douglas! —exclama Tom—. ¡Estás súper moreno!  
  
Tom tiene esa sonrisa de alegría infinita. Dougie se aparta de la puerta y le deja entrar en la habitación con un gesto de la mano. La habitación está hecha un caos, pero Tom ha vivido con él los suficientes años como para que un poco de desorden no le impresione.  
  
—¡Dougie! —Harry aparece detrás de Tom, palmea su espalda con fuerza, le despeina el pelo y coge sus mejillas con ambas manos—. ¿Has crecido?  
  
Va a decir algo así como “Ha pasado un mes, no me ha dado tiempo a crecer” cuando escucha unos pasos y huele su colonia.  
  
—Eh, enano.  
  
Han pasado treinta días y cuando por fin le vuelve a ver, cuando ve entrar a Danny en su habitación diciendo _eh enano_, el estómago se le llena de burbujas.  
  
—¿Eh? —Se queda un poco paralizado—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
  
Danny tiene el pelo ligeramente más largo y Dougie siente que ha pasado mucho más tiempo del que pensaba. Lleva una camiseta blanca que contrasta con su piel blanca llena de pecas, unas gafas posadas en el cuello de la camiseta y pantalones cortos. Parece feliz, radiante. Mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba.  
  
Y Dougie tiene que recordar de repente lo que es tener un latido en el corazón.  
  
Harry se tira encima de la cama y murmura irónicamente: “Vaya, qué bienvenida más espectacular” mientras deshace un poco las sábanas. Se acomoda un poco en el colchón y mira al techo.  
  
—¡Hemos venido de vacaciones! —Exclama Danny sonriendo.  
  
—Ya sabes…—Tom hace un ademán con la mano, como si realmente Dougie _supiera_ lo que quiere decir—. Nos aburríamos allí en Londres y Danny dijo de venir aquí de vacaciones y nos pareció una buena idea.  
  
Parece querer disculparse con la mirada, pero sonríe y Dougie dice lo primero que le viene a la cabeza.  
  
—Os he echado de menos.

…

  
Unas horas después se encuentran almorzando en el buffet del hotel y por unos segundos, Dougie se olvida de sus preocupaciones y se permite sonreír. Porque con ellos todo siempre son gritos, risas y bromas. Es como volver a Londres, a esa normalidad que ha echado de menos todo este tiempo. Son las bromas, escuchar a Tom gritando y ver su vena crecer por momentos, Harry haciendo sudokus con su cara de concentración, Danny riendo con la boca abierta y el pelo tapando sus ojos.  
  
Pero también es volver a la inseguridad, a encontrarse mal y sentir punzadas en el estomago. Es volver a los _joder con Danny_, a verle en bañador y que el corazón le pegue en vuelco, escucharle tararear canciones de Bruce Springsteen como si su voz no fuera sencillamente brillante.  
  
De repente, Zanzíbar con ellos parece un lugar diferente.  
  
Camina junto a Harry a una pequeña cala al sur de la isla para surfear. Acaba con arena en todo el cuerpo y el pelo reseco por el agua del mar, pero con él todo es mucho más divertido y vale la pena. Se retan para coger la mejor ola, ríen cuando caen una y otra vez de las tablas, y Harry termina con los hombros y la nariz rojos por el sol.  
  
—No me extraña que lleves aquí tantas semanas, Dougs —dice Harry con una mano en la frente para proteger sus ojos del sol. Mira al infinito con una sonrisa llena de diversión—. Este lugar es genial. Podría quedarme el resto de mi vida aquí haciendo surf y comiendo sin parar.  
  
A Dougie tampoco le importaría pasar el resto de su vida en la isla Zanzíbar. Toda una vida llena de diversión y con ninguna responsabilidad.  
  
Cuando vuelven al resort, se encuentran a Danny y Tom tirados en las hamacas de la piscina, con unas cervezas en la mesa y riendo sin parar. Parecen mucho más relajados de lo que estaban en Inglaterra y Dougie comprende que tal vez, por otras razones, ellos también necesitaban descansar de Londres. Descansar de la presión de ser McFly.  
  
Unas horas después, Tom se sienta a su lado en la hamaca de la piscina con un mojito en la mano y un ridículo sombrero de colores en la cabeza. Busca las gafas de sol por sus pantalones y se las pone sobre el pelo con un gesto de triunfo. Cuando le mira a los ojos, con esa cara de _no te escaparás de esta_, dice “tenemos que hablar” y Dougie sabe al instante que a Tom se le ha metido en la cabeza solucionar lo que sea que piense que ocurre.  
  
A Dougie le encanta hablar con Tom. No es que no le guste hablar con Harry o Danny, pero hay cosas que simplemente no puede hablar con ellos. Tom es alguien responsable, que nunca hace bromas de las desgracias y que siempre mantiene sus promesas. Es el tipo de persona a la que le puedes hablar sin necesidad de explicarle nada. Él es todo oído; escucha, no hace preguntas incómodas y ayuda. _Eso_ es Tom.  
  
—Bien, —dice acomodándose en la hamaca—. ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te pasa últimamente?  
  
Dougie parpadea ante la pregunta tan directa.  
  
—Nada, Tom. ¿Qué me va a pasar?  
  
—Te marchaste, Dougie. Prácticamente sin dar ninguna razón y con una cara de angustia como si necesitaras escapar de algo —Tom le sonríe con una mirada indulgente—. Te marchaste después de varios meses con un comportamiento realmente raro. Y necesito saber qué es exactamente lo que te pasa. _Necesito_ saber si estás bien con McFly, si estás bien con nosotros, si sigues queriendo formar parte de este proyecto. O tal vez si no tiene nada que ver con eso y simplemente estás, ya sabes…  
  
La respuesta a la pregunta es _estoy jodido_, pero Dougie no se siente preparado para explicarlo. Todos esos pensamientos que galopan en su cerebro.  
  
—Yo… —No _puede_, pero necesita contárselo a alguien. Sacarlo de su mente por una vez y poder materializar sus pensamientos—. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, Tom.  
  
—_Sabes_ que no se lo diré a nadie —asegura y Dougie le cree porque tiene esa mirada de hermano mayor que a veces pone. Esa mirada que promete protegerle y cuidarle para siempre como si fuera su deber.  
  
—Yo… —No sabe cómo empezar o qué decir. No sabe nada, y _ese_ es el sentimiento más frustrante de todos—. Hay alguien, Tom. Alguien que…  
  
—Por supuesto que hay alguien, Dougie —contesta Tom con una palmada en el aire. Suena aliviado, suave y calmado, con su sonrisa tranquila. Mirándolo todo desde la lejanía, sin perder el foco—. Nadie está así si no tiene la mente en otra persona. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que pasa con esa persona para que te tenga así?  
  
—Es complicado —admite Dougie—. Bastante complicado.  
  
—¿Te estás metiendo con alguien casado? ¿Casada y con hijos? ¿Es mayor de edad, verdad Dougie? —Pregunta extrañado—. ¿Qué es lo que parece tan complicado como para que te tenga _así_?  
  
—No, no está casado. Y es mayor de edad. Pero es… es complicado porque nunca va a ser correspondido, porque bueno, _no puede serlo. _—dice atropelladamente—. No tengo oportunidades con esa persona porque nunca se fijaría en mí.  
  
Tom le mira extrañado.  
  
—No te entiendo. No puedo… —dice lentamente—. Simplemente me cuesta creer que una persona como tú tenga todas esas dudas. Eres brillante, estoy seguro que cualquier persona se fijaría en ti.  
  
—Pero él…  
  
Tom abre la boca.  
  
—¿Él? —Pregunta—. ¿Es un _él_?  
  
Tom tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y las cejas alzadas. No hace ningún comentario más, pero acaba cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
—Es un chico. Un chico terriblemente heterosexual, Tom.  
  
Durante unos segundos se hace un silencio. Dougie juega con el cordón de su bañador mientras Tom mira el infinito con una mirada dubitativa.  
  
—Escúchame, Dougie —Tom pone una mano en su hombro y le mira muy fijamente, con esa expresión que dice _cree en mí_—. A veces pasan estas cosas. Sentimientos no correspondidos, llegar en el momento erróneo. A veces pasan y simplemente tenemos que afrontarlo. Que no siempre sale todo como nos gustaría, que no siempre podemos conseguir lo que queremos. Pero algún día lo encontrarás. A una persona que te complete y te haga feliz. Encontrarás la forma, y nosotros siempre estaremos para apoyarte. Para lo que sea.  
  
—Es… —contesta Dougie—. Lo sé. Que se me pasará, que dejará de doler. ¿Pero ahora mismo? Estoy seriamente jodido.  
  
—¿Y él lo sabe? Lo que sientes. Tus sentimientos.  
  
Dougie niega con la cabeza.  
  
—No puedo decírselo, Tom —contesta—. Podría perder mi amistad con él, perderle para siempre. Lo que tengo, _todo_ lo que tenemos, nuestra amistad, lo valoro más que nada en el mundo.  
  
—Estoy seguro que al final encontrarás la forma. Si realmente es tu amigo, no se alejará de ti.  
  
Le late el corazón a toda velocidad. Casi puede sentirlo en sus orejas, en su pecho. Tom consigue que se sienta mejor con su sinceridad, amistad y buenos consejos. Tiene esa cualidad de intuir todo sin realmente llegar a conocer los detalles y de dar el consejo que considera mejor.   
  
Porque aunque en ningún momento lo han nombrado, los dos saben de quién hablan.  
  
—Me gustaría verte feliz, Dougie —dice Tom—. Tú siempre… Llevas un tiempo sin _ser tú_. Realmente me encantaría que fueras feliz. Que encuentres la felicidad de alguna manera

**Oh, Danny boy.  
  
**[_“I don't want this moment, to ever end. Where everything's nothing, without you.  
I wait here forever just to, to see you smile. Cause it's true. I am nothing without you. Through it all, I've made my mistakes. I'll stumble and fall. But I mean these words.” _With you, Sum 41]_  
  
_Dougie nunca ha sido bueno en la acción. Siempre ha sido de esos que dan demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y de los que, cuando hay una decisión firme, dice en voz alta “y si…” para proponer justo lo contrario. Estuvo a punto de no ser el bajista de McFly porque cuando Tom le comunicó que quería que fuera el cuarto componente pensó “espera, y sí…”. Evidentemente, ni siquiera expuso sus dudas en voz alta porque le daba pena rechazar a Tom Fletcher, que tenía cara de felicidad absoluta y una mirada llena de fe. Tom veía algo en él, y Dougie no se atrevió a contradecirle con las millones de dudas e inseguridades que pasan por la cabeza de un adolescente de quince años.  
  
Lleva con esa indecisión con Danny demasiado tiempo. No piensa hacer nada pero tiene pensado hacer _algo_. Lleva meses de negación, pero por algún motivo, tras la conversación con Tom piensa que tal vez _este_ es el momento. O tal vez no lo sea.  
  
Es sábado por la noche, la isla se llena de fiesta y con un impulso de último minuto deciden salir los cuatro a divertirse un poco en su último fin de semana en Zanzíbar antes de volver a la rutina de Londres. Tienen varias entrevistas y conciertos programados para las próximas semanas, y sienten que es posible que no vuelvan a tener tiempo para no hacer nada y despreocuparse de todo.  
  
Tom reserva en un restaurante en la zona de ocio de la isla, con el suficiente encanto como para tomar una buena cena, pero no tan conocido como para estar abarrotado de gente. Si algo han comprendido es que Zanzíbar, pese a estar a kilómetros de distancia de casa, está llena de turistas británicos. No todos les reconocen, pero muchos les miran con esa cara de sospecha que ponen al pensar _Este tío me suena de algo_.  
  
Toman varias botellas de vino con la cena, mientras Harry ríe a corazón abierto con las anécdotas de la mañana. Han ido a montar en motos de agua, y lo que en un principio podría haber parecido divertido, se ha convertido en una gran cantidad de maldiciones de Tom desde el agua. Ha comenzado diciendo “no me parece del todo seguro chicos”, pero para cuando han pasado varios minutos, su cara ha pasado a otra llena de adrenalina y diversión. Tragando agua muertos de risa, con los hombros rojos por los rayos de sol y los ojos picantes por el agua del mar.  
  
—Por nosotros.  
  
Tom levanta la copa después de los postres, tras una fantástica tarta de chocolate que han comido prácticamente sin respirar. Brindan por ellos, por los meses que están por llegar, por el nuevo disco y por McFly.  
  
Acaban en una discoteca con el sonido demasiado alto y muchas más copas de las que deberían. La música es demasiado comercial, pero se sientan en la zona vip de la terraza con una botella de champan, y ríen mientras ven a Tom tomarse dos chupitos seguidos con cara de asco.   
  
—Voy a por otra ronda —dice Dougie—. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?  
  
Cuando va hacia la barra a pedir otra ronda de cubatas, Dougie se encuentra en la pista con uno de los chicos con los que pasó un rato hace una semana. Tiene una sonrisa espectacular que invita a sudar la cama, y parece dispuesto a repetir una noche más. Cuando se acerca, le sonríe triunfal. Dice _nos volvemos a ver_ con malas intenciones. Está pensando si pedirle que le recuerde su nombre y tal vez invitarlo disimuladamente a su habitación del hotel, cuando aparece Danny a su lado.  
  
—Eh, Dougie —le grita al oído—. ¿Todo bien? Estabas tardando mucho.  
  
Danny lanza una mirada de molestia al chico. Primero mira a Dougie, luego al chico que parece captar la indirecta y se despide con un _ya nos vemos. _Dougie quiere decir “¿De qué vas?”, pero la mano de Danny le agarra del brazo y le dirige a la barra a pedir otra ronda, y comprende que es mejor no contestar porque tiene _esa_ mirada de mosqueo.  
  
—¿El chaval ese… —pregunta apoyado en la barra— te estaba molestando?  
  
Dougie niega con la cabeza. No está preparado para tener esa conversación con él. No aquí, en medio de una discoteca y con más alcohol en el cuerpo del que debería. Tal vez no esté del todo sereno, pero sabe cuando los cosas son un suicidio. Y hablar de chicos con los que se ha acostado es un maldito suicidio.  
  
—¿Qué quería entonces?  
  
Dougie coge dos de los cubatas que la camarera ha dejado en la barra y se gira para ir hacia el reservado en el que Tom y Harry les esperan, pero la mano de Danny le detiene. Firme y fuerte, se agarra a su brazo y le hace girar. Cuando está borracho no controla las distancias, todo parece mucho más cercano y provocador. Se acerca peligrosamente a su oído, pega su cuerpo a su costado y pregunta, sudado y mosqueado.  
  
—¿Qué quería?  
  
Dougie le mira a los ojos, un poco borrosos. Las luces de la discoteca emborronan la cara de Danny, pero su mirada seria le incomoda. No merece saber nada, no merece preguntar nada.  
  
No merece exigir como si tuviera que saber todo lo que pasa en la vida de Dougie.  
  
—Estaba ligando conmigo, Danny.  
  
Esta vez se gira y camina sin esperar a Danny, que se queda varios segundos estático. Con los dos vasos en las manos y el ceño fruncido. Escucha “¿Pero tú…?”, pero no llega a saber el final de la frase porque para ese momento ya está sentado en el reservado, con el corazón desbocado y muchas ganas de vomitar.  
  
No vuelve a hablar con Danny el resto de la noche, en algún momento se disuelve en la pista, con más cubatas de los que debería y pocas ganas de afrontar la verdad. Que le quiere. Que todas estas semanas lejos de él no han servido para nada porque le quiere de una forma que nunca ha querido a nadie.  
  
—Nos vamos, Dougs.  
  
Danny se acerca unas horas más tarde, con la mirada sería y ojos cansados. Le coge del brazo, sortea a la gente con esa seguridad que tiene y le arrastra a la calle. Cuando salen de la discoteca, el aire de la playa le despeja un poco, le hace volver a la realidad y Dougie se siente mucho más sereno.  
  
Danny dice “¡Vamos a llamar a un taxi”, pero Dougie se da la vuelta y camina por la calle. Sabe dónde está el hotel, no es la primera vez que vuelve acompañado después de una noche de desfase, y le apetece caminar un poco.  
  
Pasean por el paseo, con las farolas creando un sendero por el que caminar y el suave sonido de las olas rompiendo el silencio. Es tranquilo y relajante, caminar a oscuras por la playa.  
  
—¿Dónde están Harry y Tom?  
  
Danny suspira.  
  
—Se han ido hace unas horas —responde Danny—. ¿Son unos chicos responsables, sabes?  
  
Dougie ríe mientras nota la brisa del mar desordenar su pelo y siente un leve estremecimiento por el contraste de temperaturas. A su lado, Danny comienza a caminar un poco más rápido. Sigue con su mano sobre su bíceps, probablemente para evitar que caiga al suelo con el leve balanceo que hace al caminar. Pregunta “¿Estás seguro que puedes caminar hasta el hotel, enano?” y Dougie asiente no muy seguro mientras le mira de reojo. Le ve borroso, probablemente por el alcohol, pero sigue siendo el hombre más atractivo del mundo.  
  
Y Dougie se ahoga. Con su proximidad, y con todas las palabras que mueren en su garganta.  
  
Necesita tanto espacio que acaba quitándose los zapatos y metiéndose en la arena de la playa. Está fría y es una sensación horrible, pero Dougie se arremanga un poco los pantalones y camina lo más recto que puede. Está un poco borracho, y la brisa fría del mar le despeja. Necesita despejarse.  
  
Danny niega con la cabeza mientras le mira desde el paseo con una sonrisa de lado. Dice “Dougie estás súper borracho. Vamos a coger un taxi”, también “No pienso meterme” para luego exhalar frustradamente “si mi cama acaba llena de arena te voy a culpar completamente a ti”. Se quita los zapatos y cuando entierra el primer pie en la arena, parece sorprendido de lo fría y húmeda que está.  
  
—No esperaba que estuviera tan fría la arena.  
  
Andan en silencio, las olas cortando en la orilla y la luna iluminando el paisaje. Hace una buena noche, pero cuando Danny gira la cabeza y le mira muy fijamente, Dougie siente un escalofrío. Puede ver las luces del letrero de neón del hotel, unos pocos metros más y podrá irse a dormir a su habitación mientras piensa en _nadie_. Entonces, Danny le hace parar con un “¿Dougie, puedo preguntarte algo?” que no le deja más opción que asentir.  
  
—¿Vas a explicarme algún día por qué te marchaste de Londres?  
  
Tiene la voz rugosa después de una noche de copas. Carraspea un poco y se para en la arena, estático, a unos metros de Dougie.  
  
—Yo… —Dougie siente como si la lengua se le hubiera quedado pegada al paladar. Le cuesta hablar—. Simplemente necesitaba irme por un tiempo. Estaba…  
  
Agotado. Cansado. Enamorado.  
  
—Sea lo que sea lo podemos arreglar, Dougie —Susurra—. Porque llevas meses _así_ y cada vez que intento entenderlo y arreglarlo, tú lo único que haces es escapar. Estás enfadado conmigo y llevo MESES pensando qué es exactamente lo que he hecho mal, y te prometo que no se me ocurre nada.  
  
—No estoy enfadado contigo, Danny.  
  
Lo dice lo más sereno que puede. Tiene que hacerle entender que con la única persona que está enfadada es consigo mismo.  
  
—Necesito entenderlo. Necesito una respuesta, Dougie. Necesitamos arreglarlo.  
  
Pero Dougie niega con la cabeza. Camina junto a Danny, dispuesto a dejarlo pasar y volver al hotel lo más rápido posible. Entonces tropieza con algo invisible, tal vez culpa de ver todo borroso, y Danny vuelve a cogerle del brazo para no dejarle caer.  
  
Cuando Dougie levanta la cabeza, esos centímetros de altura que siempre les han separado no parecen tantos. Desde cerca, los ojos de Danny son terriblemente azules y grandes. Cuanto más se acerca, menos borroso le ve. Puede ver su pelo salvaje, ese rastro de barba por la mandíbula y las millones de pecas que surcan su cara.  
  
—Danny, yo…  
  
Danny le mira con sorpresa por la cercanía. Tiene la boca medio abierta y los ojos llenos de un brillo que nunca ha visto. Y durante un segundo, Dougie va a alejarse, dar un paso atrás y volver a su habitación para cascársela en la cama. Pero entonces Danny susurra _Dougie_ y puede ver cómo baja la vista y sus ojos se quedan clavados en sus labios.  
  
Dougie primero parpadea un poco sorprendido, y luego se acerca un poco más a su cuerpo. Da un paso hacia delante y sube la barbilla. Respira errático mientras se pone de puntillas, le coge de la nuca y le besa. Lentamente, primero prueba sus labios. Tibios y llenos. Le besa juntando los labios, un roce tan ligero que ni siquiera sabe si es real. Dougie siente su cuerpo temblar mientras se acerca un poco más, pero Danny está parado, como en un punto muerto. Parece de piedra.  
  
Dougie se separa lentamente mientras el corazón le martillea cada vez más rápido, y siente cómo su estómago se retuerce. Sube un poco la mirada para ver la expresión de Danny. Está serio, no se ha movido ni un centímetro, y tiene los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abre, le cambia la mirada y de repente hay algo oscuro en ellos.  
  
Está esperando una respuesta, un chillido, _algo_. Pero lo único que obtiene es un suspiro. Y de repente hay una fractura, un _clic,_ y Danny le mira y pasa de ser una estatua de sal a un huracán. Se pega completamente a su cuerpo y puede sentir su calor. Oler su colonia.  
  
Danny le besa como si fuera algo que pudiera partirse en dos y romperse para siempre. Lo más inesperado del mundo. Le besa exactamente como es, sujetándole las manos con la cabeza e inclinándola un poco. Masculino, seguro y rugoso. Le besa como si nunca hubiera sabido lo que quería y ahora quisiera algo que no sabía que deseaba.  
  
—Joder.  
  
Sus labios se apoderan de su boca de una forma tan intensa que Dougie por un momento cree que las piernas van a dejar de responderle. Siente la brisa de la playa despeinando su pelo y, cuando se acerca un poco más, toda esa electricidad, ese calor que su cuerpo irradia. Los labios de Danny juegan y Dougie le besa con furia y ganas, tocándole el pecho por debajo de la camiseta, restregándose un poco contra la entrepierna para poder sentir ese gemido de placer contra sus labios.  
  
Tarda bastantes segundos en poder procesar todo lo que está pasando. Un segundo está lamentándose por haber besado a Danny y al siguiente está siendo desgarrado por el castaño. Dougie enreda sus dedos en su pelo haciendo el beso más profundo, mientras éste se acerca más besándole con rabia, dando pequeños mordiscos en su labio, y_ eso _sin duda es más de lo que puede soportar. Siente que en ese mismo momento, en ese instante, podría explotar de felicidad. Danny le está besando en sitios donde nunca creyó que le tocaría, está haciéndole estremecer con cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso. Solo ellos dos.  
  
Es Danny, sus labios, su pelo rizado, su sonrisa en la oscuridad_,_ sus _millones_ de pecas surcando la piel y su forma de moverse contra su pierna.  
  
Y tan rápido como sucede, Danny se aleja de él. Sus respiraciones son fuertes y hay algo en su mirada que se parece bastante al terror. Tiene los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Flipando. Da un paso para atrás y se limpia la boca con la muñeca. Susurra “¿Qué coño?” antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.  
  
Le ve alejarse de camino al hotel, dando grandes zancadas y con el aire despeinando su pelo. Se va haciendo pequeño conforme más se aleja y Dougie tiene que entrecerrar los ojos mientras siente su corazón bombear sangre.  
  
Dougie se sienta en la arena de la playa mientras intenta poner en orden sus pensamientos. Mientras intenta comprender lo que acaba de pasar. Está tan sorprendido, flipando tanto, que durante unos segundos en su cabeza hay un largo y gran silencio. Luego todas las imágenes le vienen de golpe. Las manos de Danny, su calor, esos pequeños mordiscos en el labio.  
  
Lo ve todo en cámara lenta y con el tacto fantasmal de Danny aún en sus labios.  
  
No sabe cuando tiempo se queda en la playa procesando todo, pero sus pantalones se sienten mojados por la humedad y tiene la piel de gallina por la brisa del mar.  
  
Dougie se queda en la playa, medio borracho, medio aturdido y completamente duro.  
  
_Oh, Danny.  
  
  
  
_**Cuando ya no estés aquí.**

[_“__La apatía es la solución, es decir, resulta más fácil abandonarse a las drogas que enfrentarse a la vida, robar lo que uno quiere que ganárselo, pegar a un niño que enseñarlo. Por otra parte el amor requiere esfuerzo, trabajo"_ Seven]_  
  
_A veces en la vida tienes las expectativas altas. Harry Judd ha sufrido en la vida varias sorpresas positivas y un número considerable de decepciones. La realidad es que siempre ha sido una persona muy exigente, y todo lo que no esté a la altura de lo esperado le defrauda.  
  
Le pasa con la música que componen, con su exigencia para dar lo máximo en la batería y por supuesto, le pasa en el amor.  
  
Podría poner muchas excusas por sus altas expectativas en el amor, podría decir que es culpa de haber visto Love Actually más veces de las necesarias, o que es culpa de Bon Jovi, cuando canta en Always _‘__Si me pidieras que llore por ti, yo podría. Si me pidieras que muera por ti, lo haría. Mira mi cara, no hay precio que no pague por decirte estas palabras a ti’ _pero la realidad es que sus grandes expectativas en el amor vienen a causa de sus abuelos Sarah y John.  
  
Tenía seis años cuando fue con sus padres, hermanos y sus abuelos a Escocia de vacaciones, cerca de Inverness. Era una ciudad espectacular con preciosos edificios, avenidas llenas de luces por la noche y un castillo con vistas a la ciudad. Emma Judd quedó encantada mientras afirmaba que no le importaría vivir una época en esa localidad y dejar atrás el bullicio de Chelmsford. Chris Judd se enamoró de la cerveza escocesa, con esas hierbas amargas, y por supuesto del whisky.  
  
Harry no recuerda mucho del viaje, no recuerda los edificios, ni las luces, solo recuerda andar por un camino de tierra cogido de la mano de sus abuelos mientras iban a visitar el Lago Ness. El abuelo John le contaba historias sobre las evidencias de la existencia del monstruo y conforme más se acercaban al lago, Harry sentía un poquito de miedo de que realmente apareciera. La abuela Sarah decía “no le metas en la cabeza al niño esas historias John”, pero el abuelo le guiñaba un ojo mientras reía y parecía que todo estaba solucionado.  
  
Harry recuerda el cariño con el que su abuela preparaba el desayuno bajo en azucares y sales al abuelo John, mientras él aparecía en la cocina por un matojo de romero y dejaba la cocina oliendo a esa hierba por horas. Recuerda verles juntos ir a misa cada domingo del año sin excepción, con la ropa especial de los domingos y cogidos de la mano. Recuerda pasar las navidades en casa de los abuelos con Thomas y Kate, y beber chocolate caliente delante de la chimenea mientras la abuela tejía jerséis de lana y el abuelo leía el periódico.  
  
Cuando Harry tenía trece años y era más consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, vio como la enfermedad se llevaba día tras día los recuerdos de la abuela Sarah. A veces no recordaba los nombres, otras veces olvidaba haber dejado en la cocina la olla al fuego, a veces salía a la calle y olvidaba el camino de regreso. Todas y cada una de esas veces, el abuelo John le recordaba los nombres, apagaba la olla del fuego y salía a la calle a buscarla. Todas las veces él estaba a su lado, incluso cuando la enfermedad fue a más y tuvieron que ingresarla en una clínica.  
  
Harry aun recuérdala los sollozos de su hermana Kate cuando iban de visita los domingos y la abuela Sarah les preguntaba los nombres, como si fuera la primera vez que les presentaran. Decía “qué niños tan guapos” y el abuelo John le cogía de la mano, y con pesadumbre en la mirada, murmuraba “son tus nietos Sarah”.  
  
El abuelo nunca dejó de cogerle la mano, hasta que una primavera la abuela Sarah viajó a un sitio mejor. Aquel abril, en el cementerio de Chelmsford, Harry cogió las manos de sus hermanos y el abuelo recitó unas palabras de adiós al amor de su vida. Ese día aprendió que la vida a veces te pone en situaciones difíciles y que se puede vivir con un corazón roto.  
  
Un año después, entró en McFly y en su primer concierto en Londres invitó a su familia. Cuando terminó el show, su madre le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos. El abuelo John también le felicitó, le dijo “Lo has hecho fenomenal, muchacho” mientras le daba un abrazo “la abuela Sarah estaría muy orgullosa de lo que has conseguido” y por primera vez desde el funeral, Harry se permitió llorar en los hombros de su abuelo.  
  
Esa es su inspiración, su meta en el amor. Sus abuelos queriéndose incluso más allá de la vida. Sus miradas, sus paseos cogidos de la mano y sus bailes lentos delante de la chimenea el día de navidad.  
  
Tenía veinte años cuando McFly se fue de gira por toda Inglaterra tras el lanzamiento de _Wonderland_. En aquel momento la vida la había brindado unos años de diversión sin límites. Era joven, estaba soltero y tenía ganas de comerse el mundo. En aquella gira conoció a una violinista, que formaba parte de la orquesta, que le dio un vuelco a su vida. Se vio a si mismo queriéndola, bailando delante de la chimenea y teniendo una vida juntos. Tardó dos semanas en convencer a Izzy que valdría la pena darle una oportunidad y tres meses en hacerle comprender que eso que sentía era real.  
  
Sabía que valdría la pena porque lo había visto en los ojos de sus abuelos, lo había visto incluso en la mirada de Tom cuando le cantó por primera vez a Giovanna “All about you” y vio como sus ojos lagrimeaban.  
  
_Valía la pena_.  
  
Es veinte de noviembre, están en un resort en las islas Zanzibar y lo que se supone que serían unos días de relax se han convertido en una tortura incómoda.  
  
Danny entra al comedor del resort como un torbellino que quiere destruir todo a su paso. Se sienta en la mesa callado, mientras Harry y Tom le miran extrañados. No habla, no hace bromas y prácticamente no toma bocado. Simplemente se sienta en la silla y mira el plato. Minutos después entra Dougie con el mismo semblante. No se miran y en esa forma que tienen de no mirarse hay _algo_.  
  
Se levantan los dos a la vez, arrastran las sillas y se quedan mirándose. Danny dice _“Me voy… estooo… Me voy” y Dougie responde “Ya. Esto… yo también”._ Salen cada uno por una puerta distinta. Se esfuerzan tanto en intentar no esforzarse, que cuando Harry se vuelve a quedar otra vez a solas con Tom, no puede evitar preguntarle.  
  
— ¿Qué mosca les ha picado a estos dos?  
  
Claramente pasa algo entre esos dos. Eso seguro.  
  
—A saber —Mira hacia otro lado, como si supiera algo pero no quisiera decirlo—. Pero lo solucionarán. Ya sabes, son _ellos_.  
  
Es curioso. Cuando Tom ha dicho ese _“a saber”_ ha sonado a mentira. Ha sonado como si hubiera algo _ahí_, unas señales que hay que comprender, pero que Harry nunca ha visto.  
  
Harry abre la boca y al instante la cierra, porque por primera vez comprende que ese _ellos_ que Tom ha dicho, siempre ha estado ahí. Ese _ellos_ es normal, el día a día, pero ha estado ciego y no lo ha visto. Por primera vez ve las cosas claras.  
  
Él y Danny siempre se han llevado bien, muy bien en realidad. Han ido de copas juntos, le apoyó cuando Danny y Olivia lo dejaron y durante unos meses parecía un alma en pena, e incluso una vez fueron a un puticlub juntos en una despedida de soltero. Danny siempre le ha ayudado _“Joder Harry, tranquilo, te puedo asegurar que nadie en todo el concierto se ha dado cuenta de ese fallo.”_ Porque son amigos. Muy buenos amigos.  
  
Tom y Danny también se llevan extremadamente bien. Tom es la serenidad, la cabeza del grupo, las buenas noticias, las buenas ideas. Tom es millones de _“No creo que sea bueno”_, los _“Claro que te lo dejo”_ y ante todo los _“Si necesitas algo, dímelo”_. Juntos hacen un tándem especial cuando se unen para crear letras. A veces parece que durante esas horas comparten cerebro y corazón. Piensan al unísono y sienten lo que el otro quiere decir sin palabras.  
  
Pero Dougie y Danny, son _DougieyDanny_, son una sola palabra. Son _ellos_. Dougie es la extensión del brazo de Danny. Son risas, disputas por el mando y enfados sin sentido. Son bromas, pero no muchas. “_Ven aquí enano, ya te ayudo yo”_ eso es Danny. _“Claro capullo, claro que te perdono”_ eso es Dougie.  
  
Harry siempre supo que el vínculo que compartían ellos era distinto a cualquiera que hubiera entre el resto. No es solo porque desde el primer día Danny sintió el deber de ser el hermano mayor de Dougie, no es solo porque ese niño de quince años parecía embobado con la presencia de Danny. Es porque se compenetran como nadie, tienen un vínculo que parece forjado a fuego, resistente a peleas y discusiones.  
  
Eso es algo que Harry siempre ha sabido. Que eran personas individuales y luego estaba McFly, pero además siempre hubo un _ellos_ del que sólo ahora es capaz de entender el verdadero significado.  
  
Porque sabe cómo se miraban sus abuelos, cómo Tom sonríe cuando ve entrar a Gio por la puerta y sabe cómo se siente cuando se despierta por las mañanas y lo primero que ve es la espalda pecosa de Izzy. La mirada que siempre han tenido Dougie y Danny para el otro habla de muchas cosas, habla de historias que valen la pena.  
  
Harry lo sabe, esas miradas hablan de amor. Y puede que ni ellos mismo lo sepan aún.  
  
—Sí, que lo solucionen ellos.  
  
Es una buena opción.


	3. Tres

**Traficar con corazones.  
  
**[“_So are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?” _Queer as folk]  
  
Llegan el veinte de noviembre a Londres, tras quince horas de viaje y una escala en Ámsterdam. Dougie siente que ha pasado toda una vida desde la última vez que estuvo en casa. Casi no recuerda el olor, el calor, ni la sensación de pertenecer a un sitio. Ese momento tras cruzar el portal de casa en el que siente que el camino ha terminado.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando entran en casa, parece la misma de siempre. Los mismos muebles, el mismo olor, la misma luz que se filtra por las cortinas. Harry se tumba en el sofá mientras murmura _Oh, como te he extrañado_. En un principio, Dougie no sabe a quién se lo dice, después se da cuenta de que se dirige al sofá. Tom se pasea por toda la casa comprobando que todo está en su lugar. Murmura un poco cabreado “_Alguien_ se dejó la luz de la cocina encendida, panda de niñatos”.  
  
Danny en cambio, sube a su habitación tras un seco “Si queréis algo, ya sabéis”. Dougie juraría que antes de subir por las escaleras le mira intensamente, pero prefiere pensar que son imaginaciones suyas.  
  
Pero no son imaginaciones suyas. Llevan así unos días y es _agobiante_.  
  
Los días pasan y Dougie los siente como una sucesión de silencios que pesan y tienen nombre, y miradas llenas de dudas. Van a varios programas de televisión, tienen tres firmas de discos y un concierto benéfico en Dublín. Retoman tantos compromisos que dejaron parados hace un mes, que prácticamente no tienen tiempo para respirar. Pero cuando paran, en las horas muertas, siempre hay una tensión que podría cortarse con un cuchillo y que aumenta poco a poco. Danny no parece enfadado, sólo un poco alucinado, incómodo y confundido. No se dirigen la palabra más que para lo estrictamente necesario. No pasan de “Pásame una cerveza” “¿Quieres café?” “Buenos días” “Buenas noches”.  
  
A veces atrapa a Danny observándole, cuando cree que nadie le presta atención. A veces le encuentra pensativo, otras veces le mira fijamente. A veces incluso cree ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
Pero no hablan del beso, igual que no hablan de muchas cosas. Y aún así, Dougie cree que puede sentir el cuerpo de Danny pegado al suyo. Su lengua danzando por su boca con el sonido del mar de fondo. Todavía cree que puede escuchar ese gemido entre sus labios, cuando rozó su pierna con la erección de Danny. Rígido bajo los pantalones, tocándole el pelo y mordiéndole los labios.  
  
Pero Danny no le habla, y esa forma de ignorar su existencia es la que no le deja dormir por las noches.  
  
El viernes Tom, Harry y Danny organizan una fiesta de cumpleaños en una casa con jardín que han alquilado en las afueras de Londres. Su cumpleaños real no es hasta dos días después, con la obligatoria comida con la familia y las respectivas llamadas de felicitación de sus tíos lejanos y su abuela, pero el viernes es el día de disfrutar de una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que no le apetece asistir. Veintiún años no parecen muchos, pero tras más de cuatro años formando parte de un grupo de música, parece toda una vida. Por primera vez, a Dougie le pesan los años. Le pesan todas las cosas que ha podido hacer y muchas que nunca podría imaginar.  
  
Es una buena fiesta sorpresa. Tiene todo lo necesario para que sea memorable, pero pese a que Dougie bebe varias cervezas (demasiadas en opinión de Tom, que ha estado vigilándole sin cesar), no consigue que la música le guste, que los panchitos no le sepan a rancio y que el agujero que tiene en el estómago se haga más pequeño.  
  
A su lado, Harry, Tom y Danny parecen divertirse. Se inventan un juego para beber y llevan tantas cervezas, que para cuando Dougie cree haber entendido las reglas, siente que realmente no las ha entendido.  
  
—He dicho _pum. _Se supone que tendrías que beber tú —ruge Dougie un poco desubicado y señalando a Harry—, no yo.  
  
Harry a su lado, ríe.  
  
—Pero yo antes he dicho _pam_ y hemos cambiado el sentido del juego —señala Harry—. Bebes tú, Dougs.  
  
Dougie bebe del cubata que tiene en la mano, no muy seguro de que Harry no esté haciendo trampas. _Realmente_ no ha entendido ninguna regla del juego. Y cuando el líquido recorre su garganta quemándole, siente que tal vez está empezando a llegar a su límite.  
  
—Paso, me voy a otro sitio en el que no hagan trampas.  
  
Siente la risa contagiosa de Danny a sus espaldas mientras camina hacia el otro lado de la sala. Tom dice “Dejad de hacer trampas de una vez, chicos”, pero Dougie decide que ya ha bebido más de lo que debería. Camina entre la multitud, varias personas le paran para desearle un feliz cumpleaños. No conoce a todo el mundo, pero toda la gente importante en su vida se ha presentado. Es más que suficiente.  
  
Cuando llega a la zona de los sofás, camina muy lentamente hasta que se deja caer entre Izzy y Giovanna, que tienen que apartarse un poco para dejarle hueco. Están hablando sobre la próxima película de Tarantino, pero ambas se quedan mirándole con curiosidad.  
  
—¿Ya se han cansado Harry y Danny de hacer trampas con el juego ese de beber que han inventado? —Pregunta Gio con una sonrisa ligeramente achispada.  
  
Al lado de Dougie, Izzy ríe con una risilla de duendecillo. Tiene los ojos achinados de tanto sonreír y la mirada más divertida del mundo.  
  
—Son como niños.  
  
Realmente _son_ niños. Dougie les mira de lejos y no puede evitar bufar.  
  
Danny bebe un sorbo de cerveza a lo lejos, mientras codea a Harry con alegría. Tiene los ojos un poco nublados por el alcohol, la piel llena de pecas que juegan en su piel y se tambalea un poco cuando bromea. Además, gesticula mucho con las manos cuando habla de cosas que le gustan y le salen unas adorables arruguitas en los ojos. Es un niñato, y hace una semana le besó en las islas Zanzíbar como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.  
  
Y Dougie está haciendo un gran esfuerzo en intentar pretender que no ha pasado nada. Que ese beso no existió.  
  
En algún momento de la noche, empieza a encontrarse mal. La habitación se llena de demasiados ruidos y Dougie se agobia un poco. Siente esa necesidad de escapar y volver a dejar todo atrás pero, antes de pensar qué hipotética isla podría escoger esta vez, Tom le coge del brazo.  
  
—No tienes buena cara, Dougie — Parece genuinamente preocupado, como si supiera que hay algo más que una simple borrachera—. Sal al jardín a que te dé el aire fresco y tómatelo con calma. Voy a buscar un taxi.  
  
Tom desaparece entre la multitud y Dougie se siente vagamente desubicado. También un poco mareado. Cuando se gira para buscar la puerta de salida, levanta la mirada y el mundo se le viene encima. Camina en dirección al jardín y el contraste de temperaturas le despeja un poco. A finales de noviembre Londres se convierte en un lugar frío y húmedo, y Dougie echa en falta un abrigo sobre sus hombros.  
  
En la terraza hay un banco de piedra pequeño y Dougie camina lo más recto que puede hasta que se desploma sobre él. Está húmedo, y siente que se le mojan un poco los pantalones, pero el aire fresco le pega como una oleada en la cara y poco a poco se siente más despejado.  
  
Dougie deja el botellín de cerveza apoyado en el suelo y busca una caja de cigarrillos por sus pantalones, con ganas de poder sentir el humo inundar sus pulmones. Cuando la encuentra la abre con un gesto de triunfo. Se mete un cigarrillo entre los labios y busca su mechero favorito. No lo encuentra por ninguno de los bolsillos, y gira la cabeza buscando a alguien que esté fumando cerca.  
  
Justo enfrente, apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza hay un chico fumando. Tiene las piernas cruzadas, está ligeramente encorvado por el frío, y el humo sale muy lentamente por su boca.  
  
—_Eh_ —dice Dougie un poco más alto de lo esperado—, perdona. ¿Tienes fuego?  
  
El chico tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. Levanta muy lentamente la cabeza, toma otra calada de su cigarro y le mira con los ojos muy brillantes llenos de curiosidad durante más tiempo del necesario. Dice “Claro” con voz ronca, descruza las piernas y se endereza. Es un chico alto y joven, con el pelo negro rizado y los ojos marrones. Y es tan guapo que Dougie tiene que parpadear dos veces seguidas para creerlo.  
  
Dougie no se mueve del banco mientras mira al chico acercase a su lado, expulsar el humo de su cigarrillo y curvar su sonrisa para convertirla en una invitación. Mete una mano en el pantalón, saca un mechero y se sienta a su lado en el banco. Se gira para encararlo, enciende el mechero y se arrima a Dougie intentando tapar el viento con la mano para que la llama no se apague.  
  
Con la primera calada, Dougie siente que sus nervios se despejan. Tira la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mira las estrellas en el cielo. Y entonces se permite reír, una carcajada se escapa de sus labios porque _joder_, está realmente jodido.  
  
—¿Todo bien?  
  
El chaval lo pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios, como si no supiera si hay algo divertido o una broma oculta que no ha pillado.  
  
—Nada está bien —responde Dougie—. _Eso_ es lo divertido.  
  
—¿Un mal día? —pregunta el chico con una mueca divertida.  
  
—Un mal año.  
  
El desconocido se muerde un labio y levanta los hombros con el cigarrillo aún atascado entre sus labios.  
  
—Menos mal que ya queda poco para terminarlo.  
  
Y es verdad. Sólo queda un mes para que termine este año tortuoso y horrible, pero Dougie ni siquiera siente que el próximo vaya a mejorar nada. Seguirá con unos grandes puntos suspensivos. A su lado, el chico le mira con cara de incertidumbre mientras le ve fumar. Dougie no va a contarle a un desconocido la razón de que este ha sido su peor año. No piensa decirle que está enamorado de su mejor amigo, que le _quiere_, maldita sea. No piensa abrir su corazón, por muy borracho que esté.  
  
Pero lo hace. Dougie mira a las estrellas, el chico dice “Sabes, se me da de cine escuchar” y le cuenta la historia de su enamoramiento con _cierto chico _del que no dice el nombre. Le cuenta todo lo que siente, todos esos pensamientos que vuelan en su cabeza. Le cuenta su último año y aquella vez que descubrió que no era del todo hetero. Y el chico se limita a escuchar, asentir y poner caras raras en los momentos precisos.  
  
Inevitablemente, también le cuenta la historia de Zanzíbar. La playa, el beso y la huida de _ese chico_. Todo para acabar el día de su cumpleaños borracho, con ganas de vomitar y sentado en un banco que le está dejando el culo mojado.  
  
—¿Desde siempre, sabes? —Murmura—. Siempre ha sido _él_. Y después del beso del otro día, parece que todo se ha jodido más entre nosotros.  
  
—Tal vez aún hay alguna posibilidad.  
  
—Nunca ha habido posibilidades. Sólo era yo creyendo que podría haber algo que es imposible.  
  
Dougie le cuenta sus sentimientos, sus debilidades y la amistad que mantenía con _ese chico_ antes de lo ocurrido. Durante media hora, le cuenta todo. Aquella vez que _ese chico_ le enseñó a liarse un porro, o cuando acabó en medio de una pelea por besar a una chica con novio. Le cuenta tantas cosas, que para cuando termina, siente que ya no queda nada en su interior.  
  
—¿Y crees que vais a poder arreglarlo? —Pregunta el desconocido.  
  
—Creo que podríamos llegar a arreglar nuestra amistad, el resto prefiero guardarlo para mí.  
  
Y es eso lo que piensa hacer. Guardarlo con llave muy dentro y no volver a pensar en ello. Intentar solucionar todo. Arreglarlo y volver a lo de siempre.  
  
—No siempre es tan fácil como guardarlo y fingir que no ha sucedido nada.  
  
En la lejanía, Dougie le parece escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre, pero lo ignora. En cambio, se gira en el asiento, y mira muy de cerca al desconocido. Es un chico guapo, con una sonrisa llena de encanto, unos ojos marrones brillantes y una perilla que descansa bajo unos labios carnosos. Dougie sonríe.  
  
—Gracias por escucharme —murmura—. Lo siento si te he aburrido, simplemente…  
  
No termina la frase, el chico lo hace por él.  
  
—¿Necesitabas contarlo? Te entiendo —Le mira a los ojos, tienen un brillo de honestidad y realmente parece que le comprende—. A todos nos pasa a veces.  
  
Entonces escucha unas pisadas a sus espaldas, y cuando se gira se encuentra a Danny con las manos dentro de los pantalones y los hombros alzados. Mira primero a Dougie, luego al chico, y niega lentamente con la cabeza.  
  
—Me ha dicho Tom que te encuentras mal, Dougie —dice Danny—. Yo ya me iba para casa y hay un taxi en la puerta esperando. ¿Vienes conmigo?  
  
No le da tiempo a contestar, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar. Dougie grita “¡Espera Danny!” mientras se levanta del banco con el culo _efectivamente_ mojado. El chico le mira fijamente a los ojos y Dougie murmura “Realmente me tengo que ir” con un gesto de disculpa.  
  
—Claro —dice—. Ya nos veremos por ahí.  
  
Y lo siguiente que Dougie dice, es completamente culpa del alcohol.  
  
—¿Sabes? Tal vez podrías darme tu número, y así podríamos hablar otro día –dice Dougie—. Ha sido agradable.  
  
El chico le mira con una expresión de sorpresa, pero asiente y coge el móvil de Dougie cuando se lo tiende. Escribe varios números en la pantalla y cuando le devuelve el aparato, sus dedos se rozan un instante.  
  
—Aquí tienes —Tiene unos ojos hipnóticos y Dougie no puede evitar mirarle y sonreír—. Ya sabes, por si necesitas algo, o simplemente a alguien que te escuche.  
  
—Lo tendré en cuenta —responde—. Soy Dougie, por cierto.  
  
Dougie le ofrece una mano como saludo y el desconocido se la estrecha con una sonrisa torcida. Es realmente guapo. No dice “Sé quién eres” y Dougie lo gradece. Aunque seguramente sepa quién es.  
  
—Ethan.  
  
Dougie se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y se marcha sonriendo mientras el aire le despeina el flequillo. Antes de salir de la terraza, siente un carraspeo a sus espaldas.  
  
—¿Dougie? —Pregunta Ethan con inseguridad.  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—Realmente espero que el año que viene sea mejor para ti.  
  
En la entrada de la casa, Danny le espera apoyado en una maceta. Tiene la chupa de cuero puesta y un botellín de cerveza en la mano. Hay un taxi con la luz verde esperando y Dougie se acerca a la puerta trasera.  
  
—¿Y Tom? – Pregunta extrañado Dougie.  
  
—Se va a ir a casa de Gio —contesta—. Harry dormirá en la de Izzy.  
  
Dougie no pregunta más. En el taxi se sientan en la parte de atrás, y pese a que solo hay un asiento de distancia entre los dos, Dougie siente como si hubiera mil kilómetros y océanos inalcanzables. El conductor tararea una canción realmente mal, pero cuando deja de hacerlo en el coche aparece un silencio incómodo que hace retorcerse a Dougie en su asiento.  
  
Es Danny quien rompe el silencio.  
  
—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Le mira de reojo preocupado—. Si necesitas, ya sabes... baja la ventanilla...  
  
Dougie se encuentra un poco mareado, pero _hostia_, la verdad es que se siente bastante mejor cuando el aire fresco le da en la cara. Murmura “_Mmmmsí_, bastante mejor” y Danny no pregunta más, tampoco Dougie dice nada.  
  
El resto del trayecto lo pasan en silencio. El taxi para justo en la puerta de entrada, y mientras Danny paga el conductor, Dougie sale del vehículo con prisa para resguardarse del frío. Abre la puerta de casa al segundo intento, mientras escucha a Danny suspirar a sus espaldas. Cuando entra, sube las escaleras casi corriendo, deseando no estar en la misma sala que él a solas, pero Danny y su “Espera” le hacen pararse de golpe casi al final.  
  
Dougie se gira sabiendo que _ese_ espera no suena bien. Ese espera ha sonado jodidamente mal.  
  
—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Dougie. Sólo será un momento —Le hace un gesto para ir al salón y cuando Dougie entra en la sala, Danny ya está sentado con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y la cabeza agachada.  
  
Dougie mira la puerta de la calle dispuesto a huir pero no lo hace. Se sienta en el sillón más lejano del sofá.  
  
—¿Y bien? —Pregunta.  
  
—Aquella noche… En Zanzíbar…  
  
A Dougie de repente le zumban los oídos. Tiene que agradecer que el salón esté prácticamente a oscuras porque _sabe_ que sus mejillas se han teñido de rojo. Las siente arder.  
  
—Danny, no creo realmente que sea necesario…  
  
Danny se cruza de brazos. Toda su postura corporal exclama incomodidad.  
  
—Pero yo sí creo que es _necesario_.  
  
—Bien.  
  
—Escucha, lo que pasó aquella noche —carraspea—. En la playa. Bueno, fue… Mira Dougie, no sé lo que fue —mueve las manos varias veces y vuelve a carraspear como si quisiera decir mil cosas pero no encontrara las palabras para decir ninguna—. Supongo que en ese momento estábamos… no sé, necesitábamos desahogarnos y estábamos ahí, y bueno… Mira Dougie, somos amigos, _joder_, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero joder nada por lo que pasó aquella noche. Ni siquiera significó nada para mí y sé que para ti tampoco, ¿verdad?  
  
Danny le mira suplicante, y su mirada dice muchas cosas que Dougie no está seguro querer leer. Su mirada dice: _Quiero arreglar esto, pero no quiero que signifique nada. Tienes que decir que no significó nada y todo volverá a ser como antes.  
  
_Dougie carraspea y Danny vuelve a murmurar _“_¿Verdad?”.  
  
_Sí.  
  
_—No, por supuesto que no significó nada —Miente.  
  
Danny suspira visiblemente aliviado.  
  
—Fue un error de borracho. Eso es lo que fue, Dougie. Una broma que se nos fue de las manos.  
  
Las palabras de Danny dan vueltas en su cabeza. _“Ni siquiera significo nada para mí”, “No, por supuesto que no significó nada” _y la mentira parece tan elaborada, y Dougie tiene tantas ganas de que sea verdad, que realmente no signifique nada, que su estómago ruge exigiendo la verdad.  
  
—Entonces ¿todo bien? —sonríe Danny inseguro.  
  
—Todo bien.  
  
Dougie se sorprende. No esperaba que Danny olvidara todo tan rápidamente. “Todo bien” repite mentalmente. Se levanta del sillón, y se dirige a las escaleras, cuando la voz de Danny le detiene por segunda.  
  
—Buenas noches, enano.  
  
Dougie cabecea y siente cómo su corazón se encoge. Le_ quiere_ y tiene que dejar de hacerlo ya.  
  
_Ni siquiera significó nada _retumba en su cabeza.  
  
  
**Eternamente jóvenes.  
  
**[“_You're a tongue-tied talker with sleepy eyes, that always gets the last word. You're not broken, you're just tired and it shows. When you're done acting tough, you only take two and a quarter to get fucked up. And when you say you're in love, you just sound like you're giving up_” Your Smile's a Drug, Patrick Park]  
  
El domingo treinta de noviembre Dougie se despierta con el sonido de la risa de Danny. Nota un peso extra en el colchón y unas manos zarandeándole con cuidado. Luego escucha otras voces y nota más movimiento en la cama. El somier ruge ante el nuevo peso.  
  
—Despierta, enano.  
  
Dougie no abre los ojos. Los cierra incluso con más fuerza mientras siente la luz del día filtrarse por la ventana. Es domingo y merece descansar. Necesita el calor del edredón y la suavidad de la sábana. Pero las voces no parecen dispuestas a dejarle dormir más.  
  
—Venga Dougs —escucha la voz de Harry—. Tenemos que salir en unas horas de casa o tu madre nos cortará las pelotas por llegar tarde.  
  
Y así es como Dougie gruñe un poco pero abre los ojos muy lentamente. Se gira, aparta el pelo de su cara y se encuentra tres pares de ojos mirándole con atención. Harry, Danny y Tom están sentados en el borde de su colchón y tienen un pequeño plato de postre entre las manos. Cuando Dougie se incorpora en la cama y se sienta apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, Tom deja el plato sobre las mantas. Harry le pasa una taza de café caliente y Dougie lo agradece con un suspiro de placer cuando bebe el primer sorbo. Cargado y sin azúcar, perfecto. En el plato hay unos panqueques con pequeñas virutas de colores, arándanos y un mensaje “Felicidades” escrito con sirope de chocolate.  
  
—Felicidades, Dougie —dice Tom—. Con veintiún años ya se pone la cosa seria.  
  
Danny se acerca un poco más, ignorando el espacio personal, como ha hecho siempre, y le roba un arándano del plato. Extiende la mano y la pone en el cabello de Dougie, sólo para chincharlo.  
  
—Felicidades, Dougie —murmura Danny despeinándole—. Por muchos más cumpleaños juntos.  
  
Y Dougie se ahoga. Siente una mezcla de felicidad y pánico que le nubla la vista unos segundos. Escucha a Harry decir “Feliz cumple Dougs, un año más viejo”, pero no logra entender las palabras del todo, porque Danny le mira con toda esa intensidad que quema. Con esos ojos azules llenos de felicidad.  
  
Y luego mira a Tom y Harry, que le observan con un gesto de cariño, y Dougie no comprende cómo ha podido ser tan afortunado en la vida. De tenerles al lado, de sentirles cerca, de ser un equipo.  
  
Nunca les ha dicho nada, nunca les ha agradecido su paciencia o su apoyo, pero siempre lo ha sentido como unas manos que le sujetan.  
  
—Gracias, chicos —dice con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Se come los panqueques mientras escucha a Danny y Tom discutir sobre la letra de una nueva canción que no consiguen encajar. Acaban ambos tocando la guitarra a los pies de la cama de Dougie, con una pequeña libreta llena de garabatos y con el olor de café inundando la habitación. Harry se estira a su lado mientras intenta ayudar con una letra que nadie consigue sacar. Y Dougie se siente feliz.  
  
Unas horas más tarde salen de casa rumbo a Brighton, con dos horas de viaje por la M23 y demasiadas millas en las que Tom sólo habla de la última película de Batman de Christopher Nolan. Llegan unos minutos antes que su familia y les esperan en la puerta del restaurante fumando y con una cerveza fresquita que toman sentados en la terraza. Hace un buen día de otoño, los turistas caminan por el muelle del Palace Pier y Dougie tiene que recordar que todo esto de la comida familiar de cumpleaños lo hace por su madre. Porque la quiere, porque sabe que le hace ilusión, porque quiere verla feliz.  
  
Su madre y su hermana son las primeras en aparecer. Cuando se levanta de la silla de la terraza y les hace un gesto con la mano, ambas le sonríen con alegría. Le ahogan en abrazos, besos y felicitaciones.  
  
—¡No me puedo creer que tengas ya veintiún años, Doug! —grita Jazzie—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos al túnel del terror de la feria y llorabas cada vez que el tío disfrazado de Freddy Krueger se acercaba? ¿Cómo puede ser que ahora cumplas veintiún años si parece que eso fue ayer?  
  
—¡La que siempre lloraba en el túnel del terror eras tú, mocosa!  
  
Su madre le ahoga entre sus brazos. Le da un abrazo de oso y huele a hogar. A galletas caseras, leña de la chimenea y esa colonia que lleva utilizando desde que tiene uso de memoria. De repente Dougie tiene cinco años entre los brazos de su madre y todo parece posible.  
  
—¡Los dos llorabais en el túnel del terror y por eso nunca os dejaba subir a esa atracción! —dice su madre fingiendo regañarles—. Luego siempre querías dormir juntos.  
  
La última en llegar es la abuela Grace, que le tiende la mejilla mientras le señala con el bastón.  
  
—Ven a darle un beso a tu abuela, Douglas.  
  
Dougie le da un beso en la mejilla, mientras su abuela desliza un billete de veinte libras en su mano. Parece contenta de verle, dice “¿sigues tocando el instrumento en el grupo de música ese? Ayer me pareció verte en el programa que ponen después de la novela”.  
  
El abuelo George le da varias palmadas en la espalda mientras le recuerda que tienen pendiente un día de pesca en el lago del Valle Chew.  
  
Se sientan en la mesa reservada para la ocasión, con un gran ventanal por el que entra la luz y se puede ver el muelle abarrotado de gente. Mientras Dougie intenta decidirse entre las salchichas con puré de patatas o el pastel de carne, la abuela Grace intenta sonsacarle por millonésima vez si hay alguna chica que ocupe su corazón.  
  
—Como si Dougie fuera a contarnos algo de su vida amorosa —dice Jazzie—. Es hermético como una nevera.  
  
En las sillas de enfrente, Danny y Harry se atragantan con la cerveza.  
  
—Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos muy bien quién ocupa el corazón de nuestro Dougie —dice Danny con burla en la mirada—. Creo que ni siquiera se fía de nosotros para contárnoslo.  
  
—Es normal que no se fie de ti, Jones —responde Jazzie entornando los ojos—. Se llama supervivencia, y mi hermano es demasiado listo como para fiarse del primer tontaina pagado de sí mismo que le quiera estirar de la lengua.  
  
Danny sonríe, con los dientes llenos de reto y una mirada de diversión. Jazzie y Danny siempre se han llevado bien, siempre se han comunicado con ironía y flirteo. Es algo intrínseco en Danny, eso de flirtear por naturaleza, tomar los retos con una sonrisa canina, intentar conseguir todo con ese encanto que nace sin esfuerzo.  
  
Dougie se decanta por las salchichas con puré de patatas, mientras intenta redirigir todos los temas de conversación que tratan sobre él y su (nula) vida sentimental. Para cuando han terminado de comer y piden el postre, su madre ha contado dos veces la anécdota de su tortuga _Pecas_ y el gato del vecino, su abuela ha vuelto a preguntar si _ya_ tiene novia y Jazzie ha intentado sonsacarle cómo de guapo es Alex Turner en persona.  
  
—Mucho menos guapo que yo, eso te lo _aseguro_, Jazzie —Asiente Danny con fingida modestia.  
  
Tras el postre, sacan una tarta gigante que Jazzie ha llevado de extranjis. Su madre parece emocionada, con una sonrisa ilusionada y una cámara de fotos en la mano dispuesta a captar cada segundo. Alguien dice “¡Feliz cumpleaños!” y apagan las luces del restaurante.  
  
—¡Tienes que pedir un deseo, Dougie! —Dice Tom.  
  
Dougie cierra los ojos, y cuando los abre es a Danny a quien ve. Con una camisa de cuadros e increíblemente guapo. Sonríe, con sus millones de pecas danzando por su cara, y le mira fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Dougie vuelve a cerrar los ojos, apaga las velas, y pide su deseo.  
  
Pide sueños imposibles, ojos azules y sonrisas eternas.  
  
Y Dougie se marea mientras toma el primer bocado de su tarta de cumpleaños de tres chocolates. Se asfixia con la única cosa que quiere y no puede tener. Sale a la terraza justo cuando les sirven los cafés. Dougie mira el mar desde la barandilla, con el abrigo puesto y sintiendo el aire en los oídos.  
  
Tiene un agujero en el estómago y tantas ganas de gritar que siente que algún día no podrá aguantarlas. Piensa en la frase que dijo el chico que conoció en su fiesta de cumpleaños, y le desagarra el corazón. Dijo “No siempre es tan fácil como guardarlo y fingir que no ha sucedido nada”.  
  
Lleva tato tiempo fingiendo. Tanto tiempo intentando pretender que no sucede _nada_.  
  
Dougie no entiende qué es, pero un impulso le obliga a llamarle. La voz racional de su cabeza dice lo mala idea que es llamar a desconocidos cuando no puedes ser totalmente sincero con amigos, pero la voz irracional le convence. Necesita hablar con alguien en esos instantes, y cuando quiere darse cuenta, ya ha marcado el número de móvil y está contando los tonos de llamada casi sin creer realmente lo que está haciendo. El teléfono suena varias veces, y cuando ya está decidido a colgar, una voz le contesta. Pregunta “¿Si? ¿Quién es?” y Dougie sonríe.  
  
—Soy Dougie —dice un poco avergonzado, siendo consciente de lo que está haciendo una vez la voz de Ethan se ha materializado—. Dougie Poynter. Nos conocimos el viernes en mi cumpleaños.  
  
Ethan al otro lado de la línea parece sorprendido, susurra “_Vaya_, realmente no esperaba que fueras a llamar. Pensaba que borrarías mi número sin dudar” y Dougie tiene que admitir para sus adentros que eso era precisamente lo que tenía pensado hacer. Sin embargo, se alegra de haber conservado el número porque durante unos minutos hablan de nada y se desahoga.  
  
—¿Recuerdas cuando el otro día dijiste que no siempre es fácil guardar las cosas y fingir que no sucede nada?  
  
—Sí, lo recuerdo —Al otro lado de la línea, Ethan suspira—. Es complicado y no resuelves nada.  
  
—¿Y si no quiero fingir? ¿Y si lo único que quiero es olvidar _todo_? Realmente quiero olvidar todo.  
  
—No hay un botón de encendido y apagado, pero la distancia suele ser buena en estos casos.  
  
La distancia es lo único que no puede resolver nada porque crearía más problemas. Porque es lo que lleva haciendo varios meses. Intentar alearse de Danny para que deje de doler.  
  
—Eso podría ayudar a resolverlo, sí —responde Dougie—. La distancia. Pero no en este caso.  
  
—¿Crees que puede resolverse?  
  
El impulso de Dougie es decir _sí_. Por su amistad, por su corazón, por McFly. Pero es mentira. Es la misma mentira que lleva repitiendo los últimos meses y está agotado de intentar creerla.  
  
—No —confiesa—. Pero _quiero_ resolverlo.  
  
Cuando quiere darse cuenta Harry se acerca a su lado y se apoya en la barandilla con una taza de café en la mano. Dougie tiene que alejarse un poco para poder tener la intimidad con la que estaba hablando y baja un poco más la voz. Se sorprende al descubrir que pese a todo, no quiere colgar. Cuando se despiden, Ethan dice “Ya hablaremos” y Dougie contesta “Sí, ya hablaremos”. Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, y entonces Dougie tiene una idea un poco descabellada, pero que en el fondo no es tan mala. Su conciencia susurra _qué demonios_ y esa idea de repente parece genial.  
  
—¿Qué tal mañana?  
  
Ethan, al otro lado de la línea, ríe sorprendido.  
  
—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Mañana? —pregunta con voz sorprendida—. Sí, claro. Mañana me parece bien. Suena perfecto.  
  
Quedan en un pub cerca de la estación de Victoria a las cinco de la tarde. Dougie dice _Bien_; Ethan corrobora, dice _Bienbien_. Los dos deciden que _bien_. Todo está bien.  
  
—Nos vemos mañana, entonces —dice Ethan como despedida—. Feliz cumpleaños, Dougie.  
  
Cuando cuelga, Dougie nota una nueva sensación en el estomago. Una sensación que está bien. En realidad, está bastante bien.  
  
Se despide de su familia con varios besos y abrazos. Su madre amenaza con llamarle todos los días, la abuela Grace le recuerda que le espera el día de Navidad para comer su famoso pastel de calabaza, el abuelo George le recuerda que diciembre es una época espectacular para ir a pescar y Jazzie le da un último abrazo mientras le hace saber que unas entradas en la zona vip para el concierto de los Arctic Monkeys sería un magnífico regalo de Navidad.  
  
Antes de ir al parking, Tom sugiere un rodeo para ver el muelle del Palace Pier. Es treinta de noviembre, el sol se está escondiendo en el horizonte y no hay muchas personas paseando a estas horas. Las gaviotas vuelan en el cielo, el aire huele a salitre y las olas están revueltas en el mar.  
  
Hay varios puestos de comida rápida, máquinas recreativas y atracciones que llaman la atención de Tom. Todas esas luces y sonidos cambian su semblante a uno lleno de ilusión y fantasía, parece un niño pequeño el día de Navidad. Joven, feliz y contento con un nuevo descubrimiento. A su lado Danny también parece contagiarse con esa felicidad. Es su risa burbujeante la que hace que unas gaviotas cercanas echen a volar.  
  
Suben a la noria muertos de frío. El paseo dura veinticinco minutos y desde lo alto pueden ver la costa de Brighton llena de luces y de personas andando, tan diminutas que parecen hormigas. Desde esa altura el aire golpea la cabina de cristal entrando por las pequeñas rendijas de las ventanas y haciendo un suave silbido. Danny no parece disfrutar el trayecto, dispuesto a no mirar la altura a la que llega la noria. Harry parece fascinado, con todas las luces de colores brillando en sus ojos.  
  
Cuando bajan de la noria, algunas de las personas que hacen cola para subir parecen reconocerlos, pero nadie se acerca a pedir una foto y eso les deja con una sensación de tranquilidad con la que muchas veces no consiguen familiarizarse. Caminan tranquilos por el paseo de regreso al parking, con lo que queda de sol calentando sus espaldas.  
  
Antes de llegar al coche, Danny se para en seco mirando el horizonte. El naranja, rosa y azul del cielo se mezclan con el mar creando una profundidad infinita que tiñe sus mejillas de calidez. Tiene una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y nostalgia. Dice “cuando era pequeño, vine con mis padres a Brighton y nos hicimos una foto junto al West Pier antes de que se derrumbara por última vez hace unos años”. Danny no siempre habla de su infancia, y cuando lo hace siempre parece alegre pero con un toque agridulce.  
  
Es Danny quien sugiere hacer una foto de los cuatro con el West Pier de fondo. Parece un amasijo de hierro abandonado a la voluntad del mar y las tormentas, pero tiene ese encanto lleno de misterio. El antiguo embarcadero aparece en el fondo de la borrosa foto que un señor les hace con más esfuerzo que gracia. Salen los cuatro mirando a la cámara y sonriendo, con el viento moviendo sus pelos al aire y el sol medio escondido en el horizonte. Tienen las manos en los bolsillos, los abrigos abrochados hasta el cuello y su cercanía habla de una camaradería y amistad centenaria. Parecen felices y eternamente jóvenes.  
  
  
**Declaración de intenciones.  
  
**[“_Your smile is a drug that i can't afford. Anymore_” Your Smile's a Drug, Patrick Park]  
  
El lunes uno de diciembre, Dougie se despierta tarde. En la habitación hace un poco de frío, y puede escuchar de fondo el sonido de la lluvia martillear sobre los cristales y los arboles de la calle bailar con el viento.  
  
Sale de la habitación para ir a ducharse y de camino al baño se encuentra a Danny. Maldice mentalmente por ser tan débil, por bajar la mirada para no mirarle a los ojos y contener la respiración. Porque Dougie no se ha fijado mucho, pero el primer botón del pantalón del pijama de Danny está desabrochado y el mundo de repente se convierte en un lugar perfecto. Danny le saluda, dice “Buenos días, enano” con una voz dura, áspera, fuerte, varonil. Dougie no contesta más que un _ppppffff_ porque la coherencia se ha ido en el mismo momento en que Danny se ha desperezado y el pantalón se ha bajado unos centímetros dejando ver un camino de vello que termina justo en los bóxers.  
  
Cuando entra en la bañera, la ducha fría con la que se castiga le parece más que necesaria. Se toca con rabia, se masturba pensando que las gotas que bajan por su cuerpo es la boca de Danny y que la mano que le toca no es la suya. Todo parece irreal al cerrar los ojos, y cuando siente el orgasmo, solo puede imaginar una cara pecosa que le mira con una sonrisa que consigue burbujear su estómago.  
  
El día pasa con rapidez mientras Dougie espera que las horas corran por el reloj. Tienen a las ocho de la mañana una entrevista de radio que les deja al mediodía con toda la tarde por delante sin más reuniones. Acaban comiendo cerca de las oficinas de la discográfica en Oxford Circus con Fletch, que les cuenta los planes de marketing para los próximos meses.  
  
Londres ya está decorada con las luces de Navidad y Tom se deja llevar por ese espíritu navideño que le acompaña todas las épocas del año. En el restaurante hay guirnaldas de colores y pequeños árboles de navidad con nieve en las ramas y alargan la comida con varias copas de alcohol y dulces tradicionales.  
  
Unas horas más tarde, Dougie se levanta de su silla mientras se despereza con tranquilidad. Tiene una ligera modorra y tal vez ha bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Se pone el abrigo mientras escucha a Tom, Fletch y Danny hablar sobre una canción nueva que han compuesto. Antes de salir, hay varios silbidos y preguntas que ignora, y otras que no responde y no tiene ganas de afrontar.  
  
—¿Alguien sabe dónde va? —Pregunta Tom.  
  
Todos niegan con la cabeza mientras Harry pregunta lo que todos están pensando.  
  
—¿Con quién va?  
  
Son las cinco y quince. Dougie está estático con las manos metidas en el abrigo en la entrada de The Shakespeare, un pub frente a la estación de Victoria. Los autobuses y taxis pasan a toda velocidad, la gente camina con prisas rodando maletas por el suelo, y el cielo amenaza tormenta una vez más. El viento es gélido, y Dougie se ajusta por segunda vez el cuello del abrigo mientras mira el reloj de su muñeca. Lleva más de diez minutos en la puerta decidiendo si entrar o no. Una última ráfaga de viento le deja momentáneamente helado, y antes de que pueda volver a dudar, empuja la puerta del bar. Parece un local cálido, decorado con madera oscura y mucho más ruidoso de lo que Dougie desearía.  
  
Al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, Dougie observa la sala al completo y encuentra a Ethan sentado en una silla mirando su móvil. Lleva unos jeans oscuros y un jersey de lana beige que le hace parecer increíblemente elegante. El pelo oscuro cae por su frente y mueve la pierna derecha en lo que parece un tic nervioso. En la mesa tiene una cerveza prácticamente sin empezar y el abrigo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla tiene varias gotas de lluvia.  
  
Dougie se reclina en la barra, con un gesto pide una cerveza al camarero y se acerca a la mesa en la que está sentado. Cuando Ethan escucha sus pisadas, levanta la cabeza y sonríe un poco avergonzado. Dougie casi derrama la cerveza que tiene en la mano mientras responde el saludo con otra sonrisa.  
  
Tiene que pestañear y disimular para mirarlo de arriba abajo, porque lo recordaba guapo, pero no tan increíblemente atractivo. No estaba demasiado seguro de que sus recuerdos no estuvieran distorsionados por el alcohol.  
  
—Realmente no sabía si vendrías —dice Ethan con una voz increíblemente grave.  
  
—Realmente no sabía si venir —confiesa Dougie.  
  
Ethan le mira con curiosidad, pero le señala una silla a su lado y Dougie asiente. Primero deja la cerveza en la mesa, luego se quita el abrigo y para cuando se sienta, siente sus mejillas arder. Ethan no le ha quitado los ojos de encima mientras se movía, y hay algo muy personal en esa forma que tiene de mirarle.  
  
Hace mucho tiempo que nadie le mira así, o tal vez hace demasiado que Dougie no se fija.  
  
—Siento llegar tarde.  
  
—¿Un día largo?  
  
—Agotador —responde Dougie—. Hemos tenido una entrevista para los idiotas de Planet Rock que no han dejado de preguntar gilipolleces. Luego hemos tenido una reunión con Fletch, nuestro manager, y nos ha dicho que quiere volver a hacer un cambio en nuestra imagen personal. Creo que quieren volver a cortarme el pelo y hacerme más rubio.  
  
Ethan levanta las cejas con sorpresa.  
  
—¿Pueden decidir eso? —pregunta sin disimular el tono de sorpresa—. ¿Hasta el color de pelo?  
  
—Deciden incluso qué ropa me pongo para los actos públicos—responde—. ¿Mis calzoncillos? Los elige Mary, nuestra estilista.  
  
Ethan se recrea unos segundos en barrer la mirada sobre el cuerpo de Dougie para observar la ropa con los ojos brillantes, con una sonrisa torcida y es así como Dougie siente que se sofoca un poco. Durante unos segundos se quedan callados, algo cortado. Un silencio, con _algo _en el aire. No hay complicidad, pero el silencio no es incomodo.  
  
Conforme las cervezas aumentan en la mesa y el alcohol galopa por sus venas, empieza la verdadera conversación. Hablan un poco de música “_Blink 182_ sin duda el mejor grupo del mundo” “Pienso que _Van Morrison_ es uno de los mejores cantantes de la historia”. Hablan de películas que nunca han visto y esas escenas que nunca olvidarán.  
  
—¡_Regreso Al Futuro_, tío! ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a decir otra?  
  
—Me hubieras decepcionado si hubieras dicho otra —Ríe Ethan—. Supongo que no podía ser de otra manera. Sin embargo, la mejor película de la historia es _Dioses y Monstruos_.  
  
Hablan de muchos temas y Dougie aprende varias cosas de Ethan: que le gusta el té con tres cucharadas de azúcar y detesta la sacarina, que cada vez que come o bebe algo siente la necesidad de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta, que no le gusta el olor a sardinas, que tenía un brillante futuro como futbolista pero se rompió la pierna a los quince años, que no le gusta dormir con ruidos, que odia la sopa, que se despierta con mal genio, que se muerde las uñas y que su mayor pasión es tocar el violín.  
  
No tienen nada en común, pero aun así, Dougie escucha cada una de las palabras que Ethan dice. Escucha, repite mentalmente y las guarda un su mente en un lugar nuevo bajo el nombre de _Cosas de Ethan_, junto con su sonrisa y esas burbujas calientes que le crea en el estómago su mirada.  
  
A las ocho deciden que ya han tomado suficientes cervezas. Se levantan de la mesa a la vez, y mientras se ponen los abrigos, Dougie siente que podría pasar más horas hablando de nada con Ethan y todo estaría bien.  
  
Cuando salen a la calle está chispeando, el tráfico es tranquilo y la luz de las farolas ilumina la calle. Apuran los últimos minutos de compañía mientras hablan de ropa, de sus bebidas favoritas y de sus manías. Delante de la puerta del pub charlan durante un buen rato. Alargan la despedida, sacan nuevos temas de conversación y Dougie siente ese cosquilleo de la anticipación, esas ganas de _algo más.  
  
_—¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? —pregunta Dougie sin pensarlo—. Podemos tomar la última allí.  
  
Ethan le mira con cara de asombro y durante unos segundos, puede ver un brillo en sus ojos. Comprensión y algo un poco más profundo, más oscuro.  
  
—Me encantaría —dice—, pero mañana trabajo y tengo que madrugar.  
  
Dougie tarda un buen rato en asimilarlo e intentar que no se note que está un poco decepcionado. Quería ir a casa, tal vez besarle un rato y acabar las cosas en su cama. Le apetecía un poco de sexo sin compromiso, con un chico decente del que no le importe recordar el nombre. Tal vez sudar las sábanas y repetir a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno.  
  
—Ya —responde con poca convicción—. Lo entiendo.  
  
—Pero me gustaría volver a quedar contigo, Dougie —dice Ethan—. Si tú quieres. Me… me ha gustado conocerte. A ti _de verdad_. Me gustaría seguir conociéndote.  
  
—Yo… —responde Dougie—. Claro, sí, claro.  
  
—¿El viernes tal vez? Hacen un espectáculo de luces de Navidad en Oxford Street ¿Te apetece ir? —Ethan guiña un ojo y Dougie sonríe sincero—. Ir conmigo, quiero decir.  
  
Es entones cuando se queda momentáneamente sin respiración y se da cuenta de que tiene una sonrisa espectacular, con esos dientes blancos y los labios carnosos. Podrían haber pasado un buen rato hoy, pero tal vez el viernes puedan acabar la noche en su cama.  
  
—Me apetece —Contesta sonriendo.  
  
No. Sonriendo no. _Flirteando_.  
  
Ethan le mira con esa sonrisa llena de esperanza, como si Dougie fuera lo mejor del mundo, y si dijera que no le apetece volver a quedar con él, mentiría. Le gusta cómo le mira y cómo sonríe. Le apetece quedar con él, besarle y desnudarle a bocados. Tal vez incluso quedar varias veces, repetir hasta cansarse. Ethan le gusta lo suficiente como para querer pasar tiempo con él más allá del sexo. Una parte de su cabeza le dice que tal vez no buscaba nada y ha encontrado algo que merece el esfuerzo.  
  
Cuando el frío de la noche londinense empieza a picar, se despiden por última vez. Ethan es mucho más alto, y cuando le mira tiene que agachar la cabeza, murmura “Bueno…” y Dougie dice lo que los dos quieren escuchar.  
  
—Nos vemos el viernes, entonces.  
  
Dougie para un taxi cercano y antes de subir se gira para poder mirar una última vez a Ethan. Éste le sonríe, cercano y sexy.  
  
—Buenas noches, Ethan.  
  
—Buenas noches, Dougie.  
  
Cierra la puerta del taxi con pocas ganas mientras ve a Ethan volverse un borrón. Tiene las manos metidas en el abrigo y con su altura parece tener unas piernas infinitas. Pelo negro como la noche y sonrisa de infarto.  
  
Cuando entra a casa se encuentra con los chicos comiendo los últimos trozos de varias pizzas que han pedido a domicilio. Están en el sofá, y Dougie duda un momento, pero finalmente decide ir a su habitación antes de que empiecen otra vez a acribillarle con preguntas. Es demasiado tarde, porque en el mismo momento en que pone un pie en el primer escalón, escucha su nombre. Duda un momento pero finalmente decide ir.  
  
Cuando entra en el salón, tres pares de ojos le miran llenos de preguntas, pero es Harry quien rompe el silencio.  
  
—¿Y bien?  
  
Como primera pregunta, Dougie decide que es más bien estúpida. Se hace el despistado y responde “Muy bien todo, gracias” sonriendo.  
  
—¿Dónde has estado esta tarde? —Intenta de nuevo. Tiene una sonrisa pícara, y Dougie sabe al instante que Harry no ha caído en su juego de preguntas estúpidas.  
  
—En un pub tomando unas cervezas.  
  
Tom corta por lo sano. Decide que es una tontería ir con rodeos.  
  
—¿Solo a acompañado? —Pregunta mirándole a los ojos.  
  
_Touché.  
  
_—Acompañado.  
  
A Tom parece hacerle feliz la respuesta porque pregunta un “¿Síiiiiiiii?” lleno de íes y hoyuelos.  
  
—¿Una cita?  
  
Dougie se queda callado asimilando las palabras mientras su mente pregunta incansablemente “¿_cita_? ¿Ha sido una _cita_?”. Nunca ha tenido una cita con hombres. Se ha liado con hombres, ha tenido sexo con ellos, pero nunca una cita. Se sorprende, porque no lo definiría así, pero más se sorprende al darse cuenta de que el término _cita_ no le desagrada en absoluto.  
  
Dougie mueve la cabeza, lentamente, sabiendo que las siguientes palabras llevarán a millones de preguntas más. Dice “Algo así” y realmente no miente.  
  
—¿Y quién es ella? —Ataca de nuevo Harry.  
  
Dougie sonríe y se hace el loco mientras los tres pares de ojos le miran expectantes.  
  
—¿Ella? –Sonríe Dougie—. Más bien él.  
  
—_Ah_ —dice Harry—. Sí, claro —Lo piensa un momento—. Pues bien por ti. Me alegro.  
  
Danny no comprende nada. Pero nada, DE NADA.  
  
—¿Qué? —Mira a todos los dados—. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Dougie lo aclara todo. No cree que sea necesario explicárselo al resto, pero Danny le mira dudoso, como si supiera que se ha perdido _algo_ pero sabe exactamente _qué_.  
  
—Ya sabéis. A veces hay chicos, y a veces hay chicas—confiesa finalmente. Y ahora que lo dice, realmente se siente por primera vez libre—. Y esta vez ha sido un chico.  
  
Danny se queda paralizado. No puede mover ni un solo músculo. Ni siquiera puede hablar. Murmura _Ah_ y luego se calla.  
  
Dougie siente una tranquilidad en el cuerpo, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Piensa “¡Ya lo he dicho!” y se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que piensa en sí mismo como bisexual. Es la primera vez que se da cuenta de que para él ya es algo normal, algo en su ser. Después de meses sintiéndose atrapado entre pensamientos contradictorios. Ha confirmado delante de unas de las personas más importantes de su vida, que a veces hay mujeres y otras veces hombres, y el orden da igual. Ha reconocido algo que estaba _ahí_ _dentro_ y siempre ha temido afirmar. Una condición que siempre ha escondido con bromas y demasiadas tías pasando por su entrepierna.  
  
Esa noche Dougie no puede dormir por la cantidad de alcohol y emociones que vagan por su cuerpo. Piensa en lo que acaba de decir. Piensa en Danny y lo que es más extraño, también en Ethan y en su próxima _cita_.  
  


**All I want for Christmas.  
  
** [_“You walked down with me, back to the Jeep, and we were goofing, we were dancing. I kissed you, said 'later.' And then you turned around and smiled. _ _Then I knew why Debbie calls you Sunshine.” _Queer as folk]_  
  
_

Londres en Navidad es alegría en estado puro. Las calles se llenan de luces, los escaparates de árboles de Navidad y bolas brillantes, y en los restaurantes ofrecen mulled wine especial por las fiestas. En cada esquina de la ciudad se escuchan villancicos, la gente hace colas en los puestos de chocolate caliente y varios Papá Noel tocan las campanas gritando _ho-ho-ho_.  
  
Las familias compran los primeros regalos en Los mercadillos navideños, las pistas de patinaje se llenan de gente y los carruseles, con sus luces de colores, se abarrotan de niños pequeños gritando. La ciudad emerge llena de una felicidad contagiosa que hace sonreír inevitablemente a cualquier persona que quiera sentirse atrapado.  
  
El viernes por la mañana tienen la tercera grabación de televisión de la semana. Ya han rodado dos especiales de Navidad y un programa de radio, y aún les quedan unos cuantos rodajes y entrevistas que hacer para las fiestas. Cuando entran en el plató de la productora de la BBC, para grabar un programa especial del Show de Graham Norton para la noche de fin de año, les llevan directos a vestuario.  
  
Pasan varios minutos en maquillaje y peluquería, y para cuando creen que la tortura ha terminado, entonces llega el momento de escoger vestuario. Se prueban tantas variaciones de trajes (que peguen lo suficiente como para ir a conjunto, pero no tanto como para parecer una de esas boybands que se visten todos iguales) que para cuando han terminado, necesitan volver a pasar por maquillaje para que les retoquen los brillos.  
  
—Tengo tanta laca en el pelo que parezco Tintín —murmura Tom por lo bajo cuando finalmente salen de los camerinos.  
  
El plató está decorado con tantas guirnaldas y luces de colores que parece la fábrica de Willy Wonka, pero Tom parece encantado con ello porque exclama varios _ooooohhhhs_ y _aaaaaahhhs_ con un brillo de excitación en su cara. Es fácil dejarse contagiar por esa alegría de Tom, que siempre parece radiante rodeado de luces de Navidad y villancicos.  
  
Tocan varias canciones para la gala especial de Navidad. Primero cantan _Lies_, como single de presentación del último álbum y luego _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_, una versión un poco más rockera que la original. Terminan con serpentinas de colores por el pelo y gorros de Papá Noel en la cabeza.  
  
Comen en el catering entre actuaciones. La comida no es de muy buena calidad y está un poco fría, pero engullen cansados de repetir tomas y de escuchar cada dos segundos “¡repetimos toma!”. Descansan lo mejor que pueden en unas sillas incómodas mientras comentan los planes de vacaciones con la familia para Navidad.  
  
—Este año pasaremos la noche del veinticuatro en casa de los padres de Izzy y el día de Navidad en casa de mis padres —comenta Harry mientras le retocan el maquillaje—. Casi puedo oler el pavo asado relleno con patatas cocidas de mi madre. ¡Y el budín navideño de ciruelas de tía Sophie!  
  
Lo último que hacen es la entrevista, sentados en el sofá frente a Graham Norton, que parece más interesado en hacerles sentir avergonzados e incómodos que relajados. Les hace preguntas sobre el nuevo disco, y algunas de las bromas rozan lo absurdo, pero consiguen salir airosos de la entrevista.  
  
Cuando llegan a casa, exhaustos y sobrepasados, se tiran en el sofá. Discuten sobre qué película ver hasta que Tom decide por todos. Aparentemente, estar tan cerca de Navidad saca a relucir su espíritu festivo, y acaban viendo El Grinch, pese a los comentarios negativos de Harry. Justo cuando el Grinch ha conseguido robar los regalos y los lleva en su trineo, Dougie se levanta del sofá y empieza a arreglarse para ir a ver las luces de Navidad. Su segunda _cita_ con Ethan.  
  
Pasa una hora duchándose, media hora vistiéndose y tres cuartos de hora peinándose. Se pone colonia, desodorante, loción de afeitar y todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Harry bromea mientras le dice _lo preciosa que estás, princesa_ y todo en la casa es exactamente normal. No ha habido un cambio de comportamiento ni conversaciones raras. Todo sigue igual que siempre, con las mismas bromas y risas, solo que esta vez todos saben que _algo_ en Dougie ha cambiado.  
  
Que a veces hay chicas, y otras veces hay chicos.  
  
A las cinco, baja las escaleras y se encuentra el mismo panorama, sólo que está vez están viendo Pesadilla Antes De Navidad. Pasa de puntillas intentando no llamar la atención, pero no lo consigue. Tom olfatea la habitación, se gira y le mira. Se acerca un poco más y da su veredicto final:  
  
—Te has echado ambientador.  
  
Dougie dice _¡No!_ Bastante ofendido, luego niega _¿Qué? No_. Después decide que a lo mejor la botellita verde era ambientador.  
  
—Hostia. Puede.  
  
Dougie baja un poco las defensas y Harry aprovecha para atacar.  
  
—¿Otra cita? —pregunta sentado desde el sofá.  
  
Dougie piensa que Harry es un puto cotilla.  
  
—Me voy a ver el espectáculo de luces de Oxford Street.  
  
Harry sonríe y aprueba con la cabeza.  
  
—Pásalo bien, Dougs.  
  
Ha quedado con Ethan cerca de la parada de Bond Street y cuando le ve, apoyado sobre una pared, con la mirada fija en el infinito y los hombros encogidos por el frío, sonríe. Va vestido con un abrigo de lana gris que acentúa su cuerpo largo y estilizado, y lleva un gorro que le cubre hasta las cejas. Es _realmente_ atractivo y encantador.  
  
Cuando le ve llegar, Ethan abre los ojos y sonríe de lado. Dice _Dougie_ muy suave, casi un suspiro que se queda atrapado en el aire. Gira la cabeza un poquito y junta los ojos con regocijo y tranquilidad.  
  
—¿Vamos?  
  
Dougie asiente, enciende un cigarro y fuma despacio, saboreando el momento mientras escucha los villancicos que hay en el ambiente. La calla está abarrotada de gente, y durante un rato sólo hablan del tiempo y de sus bebidas favoritas de Starbucks.  
  
—Ninguna, en realidad —responde sinceramente Dougie—. Siempre que voy pido un frappuccino, pero ni siquiera están _tan_ buenos.  
  
De camino a Oxford Street, varias fans se acercan a Dougie para pedirle fotos, y todas y cada una de las veces, Ethan se aparta para dejar espacio y se ofrece a hacer las fotos con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad. Parece un poco sorprendido, tal vez sobrepasado, pero no parece disgustarle esa intromisión en su vida privada. Parece comprender, de alguna forma, que la línea que separa la vida privada y pública de Dougie es muy difusa.  
  
—¿No te agobia a veces?  
  
Dougie se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Un poco —responde con toda la sinceridad que es capaz de encontrar en su interior—. Quiero decir, llevo desde los quince años en este mundo. En algún momento todo esto de vuelve… ¿normal? No sé cómo explicarlo, pero acabas diferenciando el Dougie que todo el mundo conoce contigo mismo. Somos los dos la misma persona, pero no todo es igual. Es…  
  
—¿Cómo un personaje?  
  
—Sí, algo así, _pero no. _Cuando estoy con gente que sólo conoce a Dougie el bajista de McFly, saco fuera el personaje porque es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer —suspira intentado encontrar las palabras, intentando hacérselo comprender—. La mayor parte del tiempo quiero meterme en un saco de arena y enterrarme bajo tierra, y a veces el único pensamiento que me para de hacerlo, es pensar que soy Dougie de McFly.  
  
—¿Entonces hay un tú, diferente a ti, dentro de ti?  
  
Ethan le mira con diversión, pero no parece reírse de él.  
  
—¿Sabes? Danny y Harry siempre han tenido ese _encanto_ natural. Todo el mundo quiere ser sus amigos, todo el mundo quiere conocerles, todo el mundo acaba queriendo más de ellos Y luego está Tom, que es un genio y que acaba encandilando a la gente por todas esas ideas e ilusión que tiene —responde—. Pero yo lo único que quiero es pasar desapercibido y no existir, así que la única forma que tengo de no parecer el chico callado y tímido de McFly es… intentar aparentar una seguridad y confianza que _no está ahí_.  
  
—¿Y cómo es el Dougie de verdad?  
  
Ethan parece ensimismado mirando las luces, observando con demasiada intensidad.  
  
—¿Cómo? —Dougie da una calada al cigarro con cara de sorpresa—. Bueno, ya sabes. Tengo veintiún años, soy bajista del grupo Mcfly y...  
  
—No —Niega Ethan con la cabeza mirándole a los ojos—. Eso no. No quiero que me cuentes algo sobre Dougie el bajista de McFly. Quiero que me cuentes algo sobre Dougie, el chico qué está a mi lado. Ese chico tímido y misterioso, el que conoce poca gente. Tu _verdadero_ yo.  
  
Dougie se sorprende tanto por la pregunta que ni siquiera sabe qué contestar. Tiene una serie de respuestas preparadas para las entrevistas. Preguntas típicas como la comida favorita, el nombre de su mascota de pequeño y el color de ropa que le gusta llevar. Nada sobre Dougie, el chico de Corringham al que le gusta tomar chocolate con lacasitos los domingos por la tarde mientras ve la típica comedia romántica de la televisión. Eso nunca parece muy interesante en las entrevistas, ese aspecto casero, personal y aburrido de su vida.  
  
—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?  
  
Ethan niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Lo que tú quieras —murmura mientras se encoge de hombros—. Quiero conocerte de verdad.  
  
— Bien —Da la última calada a cigarro, lo tira al suelo y lo pisa—, te diré algo que no le he dicho a nadie —susurra sabiendo que todo el interés de Ethan está en sus palabras—. A veces odio estar en McFly.  
  
—¿Por qué? —pregunta interesado y a la vez agradecido por la sinceridad. También bastante sorprendido.  
  
—No es que odie tocar —aclara por si hubiera alguna duda—. Supongo que si ahora mismo no formara parte de Mcfly, también tocaría. Puede que en la calle o en verbenas, pero tocaría. Tampoco odio Mcfly en sí. Formamos un buen grupo y ante todo somos amigos. Lo que odio es no poder hacer siempre lo que quiero por culpa de la prensa, odio el jodido _qué dirán_, odio no poder pasar desapercibido por la calle cuando quiero tener un día tranquilo, tener que vigilar mis amistades con lupa y no poder siempre ser yo mismo. No odio McFly, odio todo lo que rodea a McFly.  
  
—Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo dejas? —Hace una mueca—. ¿Por qué no dejas McFly?  
  
—Porque pese a todo, realmente no quiero. Tampoco puedo y no solo por el contrato —Sonríe—. Aunque odie algunas cosas, no podría vivir sin esto. No sabría qué hacer ni por dónde empezar a vivir de nuevo. Soy una pieza de McFly, pero McFly también es una pieza muy importante de mí.  
  
—¿Y no echas de menos hacer cosas que antes si que podías hacer?  
  
—Echo de menos muchas cosas —murmura—. Echo de menos a mi familia. Al principio era más duro, ahora ya me he acostumbrado. Aún así, a veces echo de menos las broncas con mi hermana, las tartas de chocolate de mi madre o sus gritos pidiéndome que sea responsable —Para un momento y sonríe—. Al principio de venirnos a vivir a Londres todos juntos todo era un caos. Ahora ya estoy acostumbrado a oír la batería por la mañana; a discutir a todas horas con Danny y que se coma mis cereales de chocolate. Estoy acostumbrado a que Tom nos eche la bronca por tener la casa sucia. Pero me costó lo mío. El primer mes que vivimos juntos fue horrible. Un verdadero caos. No nos conocíamos y era todo diferente. Reñíamos a todas horas. Varias veces estuve tentado de volver a casa. Gracias a Dios, Tom puso orden. Se convirtió en la madre del grupo —Ethan no puede aguantar y suelta una carcajada—. No te rías. Lo digo en serio. Fue él quien puso las normas y nos obligo a tratarnos bien. Llegó a inventar “La semana de la alegría” en la que cada vez que discutíamos, teníamos que escribir una _maldita_ carta de disculpa. Hizo de todo para que funcionara y lo consiguió. Sin Tom, todo esto, McFly, se hubiera ido a la mierda —murmura más para sí mismo que para Ethan.  
  
Ethan gira la cara y le mira con interés. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos y su paso es lento pero seguro. Dougie le sigue por las calles, ni siquiera es consciente de dónde están, pero no le da mucha importancia porque le gusta con quién está.  
  
—Ha sido un buen comienzo.  
  
—Es tu turno —bromea—. Cuéntame algo sobre ti. ¿Alguna hermana histérica? ¿Un hijo secreto? ¿Un exmarido con el que compartes la custodia de un caniche?  
  
—No —ríe—. Bueno, lo de la hermana histérica, sí.  
  
Caminan por las aceras abarrotadas de gente, esquivando farolas y maceteros. Todo el mundo alrededor parece contento, con ese ambiente festivo que desprende Londres. Los niños llevan globos de helio, las parejas van cogidas de la mano y los mayores caminan lentamente disfrutado de sus nietos. Hace una buena noche, la lluvia ha dado una tregua, y las luces de colores iluminan todo a su paso.  
  
Llegan a Oxford Street unos minutos antes del comienzo del espectáculo de luces y esperan en la fría tarde, con las manos en los bolsillos y conociéndose un poco más. Ethan parece realmente interesado en conocerle. Le pregunta y escucha las respuestas con verdadero interés, asintiendo y sonriendo sin parar. Es realmente encantador, y Dougie comprende maravillado que Ethan es una persona realmente interesante.  
  
—Venga, es tu turno Ethan —musita Dougie dándole un codazo suave—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde trabajas?  
  
—Vale, respira —Sonríe—. Tengo veinticinco años, mi cumple es el treinta y uno de mayo. Nací en Sheffield, al norte, pero a los seis años me mudé junto con mi hermana y mis padres a Londres. Y… —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Cuál era la otra pregunta?  
  
—¿Dónde trabajas?  
  
Ethan suspira.  
  
—Veamos. Tengo varios trabajos —aclara—. De lunes y viernes trabajo en un hotel tocando el violín, y los fines de semana actúo en un bar de música en directo cerca del Soho.  
  
—¿Trabajas tocando el violín? —Pregunta extrañado.  
  
—Sí. Para mi tocar el violín es como para ti tocar el bajo. Bueno, _supongo_ —masculla—. Es mi forma de expresarme. Mi vida. No es una gran forma de vida. No gano mucho dinero, pero gano lo suficiente para pagar el alquiler y con eso me conformo. Podría decirse que hago lo que quiero cuando quiero.  
  
No parece una mala forma de vida. Pese a su situación privilegiada y sus ventajas, Dougie no puede evitar sentir algo de envidia. Con McFly siempre hay contratos, acuerdos y reglas irrompibles. Siempre hay un equipo de marketing diciendo _eso no, así no_ que tiene el control de básicamente cada movimiento que hace. A veces le gustaría poder ser un poco más libre, poder hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera.  
  
Dougie no llega a decir nada más, porque el espectáculo de luces comienza y durante unos segundos sólo miran al cielo; las luces encendiéndose y apagándose, brillantes y de colores. Siguen una melodía que Dougie acompaña con su bajo imaginario. El público parece maravillado y la calle se llena de expresiones de admiración y _ooohhhs_ conforme la melodía avanza.  
  
Ethan baja la mirada y sonríe de lado. Hay algo accesible y cercano en su mirada, con el gorro hasta las cejas y la bufanda sobre su cuello. Las luces de colores juegan en sus ojos, por su boca sale vaho blanco y tiene una de las sonrisas más bonitas que ha visto nunca. Es increíblemente guapo, y Dougie comprende que en cualquier otra circunstancia estaría hipnotizado por su mirada. En cualquier otra circunstancia estaría deseando tener más de él.  
  
Dougie le mira a los ojos, con los villancicos del espectáculo retumbando en sus oídos. Comienza a sonar “_All I want for Christmas is you_” y durante unos segundos lo único que puede hacer es reír feliz. Ethan vuelve a mirarle, con los ojos llenos de arruguitas y Dougie quiere preguntarle “¿Por qué me miras así?”, pero dice otra cosa completamente diferente.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué quieres?  
  
—Besarte.  
  
Dougie tarda dos segundos en procesar la información y cinco en darse cuenta de que Ethan se está acercando a él.  
  
—Ethan…  
  
—Eso es lo que quiero hacer justo ahora —sonríe—. Besarte.  
  
Dougie se acerca lentamente, pero es Ethan el que corta el poco espacio entre ellos. Sus bocas están a cinco centímetros cuando le acaricia la nuca y respira entrecortadamente. Dougie suspira, se ilumina mientras inclina la cabeza y siente burbujas en su estómago. Sus caras están cerca, puede sentir el aliento de Ethan en su labios, y entonces chocan.  
  
Se besan lento, saboreándose, con las manos de Dougie en sus hombros y la voz de Mariah Carey pidiendo que su deseo se cumpla. Ethan sonríe en medio del beso, le muerde un poco el labio y Dougie quiere _mucho_ más.  
  
Entonces la gente a su alrededor comienza a aplaudir y, durante un segundo, Dougie cree que les están aplaudiendo, pero luego comprende que el espectáculo ha terminado. Se separan lentamente y Ethan aplaude con el resto de personas, sonriendo y mirándole de reojo.  
  
Terminan cenando en un puesto ambulante de perritos calientes, mientras Ethan le cuenta historias sobre sus veranos de joven en Italia, y Dougie habla sobre un padre que nunca estuvo. Es fácil estar con él, dejarse llevar por la conversación, y pasar un rato divertido. Puede ver la forma en la que Ethan le mira, llena de deseo, y cómo le acompaña por la calle (cerca pero no demasiado). Le observa con sus ojos brillantes, le sorprende mirándole el culo cuando se gira a ponerse un poco de kétchup en el perrito caliente, y le sonríe mordiéndose el labio cuando se mancha la barbilla de mostaza. Hay _algo_ entre los dos arde, y Dougie lo deja calentar a fuego lento.  
  
Ethan le acompaña a casa temprano, con un chocolate caliente en la mano. Se quedan parados junto a la puerta de entrada, y Dougie no puede evitar alzar la mirada para ver sus labios carnosos.  
  
Quiere invitarle a subir a casa, le apetece besarle y follar lento. Puede ver la forma en la que Ethan le mira y está seguro que él claramente también quiere _eso_. Lo puede ver en su mirada, pero también hay algo más. Ethan le mira con un poco de ternura, y cuando habla, tiene los ojos brillantes.  
  
—¿Te gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver, Dougie?  
  
Dougie asiente mientras sonríe.  
  
—Sí, claro —y no miente—. La semana que viene me iré a Corringham a pasar las fiestas con la familia, pero volveré para Nochevieja. Este año hacemos una fiesta de fin de año en casa. Si quieres venir, si no tienes planes, si… eso, que estás invitado, por supuesto.  
  
—Me encantaría.  
  
Se despiden con un beso lento con sabor a chocolate, que deja a Dougie con ganas de mucho más. Con otra persona estaría contando los minutos para llevarla a la cama, comerle la sonrisa a besos y restregarse por las sábanas. Sin embargo, siente que quiere hacer las cosas bien con Ethan. Tomarse su tiempo. Saborearlo.  
  
Dougie se va a dormir con una nueva sensación en el estomago. _Mariposas._

_  
_**Silent Night.  
  
**[“_—__Es mi momento favorito del día... llevarte a casa.  
__—Es el momento más triste de mi día, dejarlo." _Love Actually]_  
  
_

La tradición la empezó Tom, en las navidades de 2003. Llevaban tres meses viviendo juntos en el primer piso de Londres, en un edificio propiedad de la discográfica, cuando un día llegó Tom cargado con un árbol de Navidad y varias cajas llenas de adornos que tuvieron que subir del maletero del coche.  
  
Por aquella época discutían por prácticamente todo y, a finales de noviembre, Danny y Tom pasaron más de dos semanas sin dirigirse la palabra. Todo había comenzado por la letra de una canción. Tom decía que era “increíblemente genial” y Danny negaba que fuera algo más que “increíblemente horrible”. Aquello llevó a varios gritos y discusiones, silencios intensos, y a una gran cantidad de insultos.  
  
—¿Cómo vas a saber lo que es una buena canción si serías incapaz de verla con ese pelo de memo que te tapa los ojos, Danny? ¡Serías incapaz de ser nada bueno que se plante ante tus ojos!  
  
Harry y Dougie la bautizaron como La Gran Primera Discusión porque durante días sentían que estaban en medio de una gran guerra civil en la que tenían que elegir bando. Hubo muchas malas caras y reproches, y para finales de la primera semana, Tom se fue a dormir varios días a casa de sus padres.  
  
Una semana más tarde, Tom apareció con el árbol y los adornos en el salón del piso. Entró muy despacio, como si fuera un intruso, y dejó el árbol plantado en una esquina del salón.   
  
Harry, Danny y Dougie estaban en la cocina calentando las sobras de la pizza del día anterior y no dijeron nada, mientras le veían armar el árbol de plástico con menos maña que fuerza.  
  
Puede que Dougie no recuerde muchas cosas de aquella época, pero recuerda perfectamente el momento en el que Danny salió de la cocina y se acercó muy lentamente a Tom. Dijo “Tal vez necesitas ayuda para poner toda esa cantidad de adornos”. No era ni una pregunta ni una afirmación, pero Tom se giró y asintió con la cabeza “Son muchísimos, me iría bien una mano”.  
  
Esa tarde la pasaron decorando el árbol de Navidad con todos los adornos que Tom había comprado y para el final de la noche, Danny y Tom bromeaban como siempre. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
Danny sólo dijo “Tío, te ha quedado un árbol espectacular”, y Tom le paso un brazo por los hombros y sonrió.  
  
—Nos ha quedado genial.  
  
Han pasado más de cinco años y esa tradición ha ido evolucionando poco a poco, pero el espíritu de esa primera vez que consiguieron hacer algo en familia sigue ahí. Construyeron un árbol y cada año se esmeran en regarlo.  
  
Es un frío y lluvioso domingo de diciembre cuando Tom aparece en el salón con un gran árbol seguido de Giovanna, que lleva en sus manos varias cajas de adornos. Parecen contentos, y Giovanna anuncia que si se portan bien al final de la tarde hará galletitas de jengibre.  
  
Este año Tom parece realmente inspirado, porque les sorprende con jerséis de renos, gorros de Papa Noel y una gran cantidad de adornos de Navidad. Cuando quieren darse cuenta, están metidos en un mundo navideño lleno de espumillón y lucecitas, con varios villancicos sonando en el aparato de música.  
  
Giovanna acaba haciendo galletitas de jengibre, y la casa entera huele a Navidad y familia. Decoran el salón entero, y para cuando han terminado, Danny está comiéndose las galletas recién salidas del horno y quemándose los dedos en el intento. Dougie está sentado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano mientras escucha cómo Dean Martin canta “_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!” _y la vida parece fácil y sencilla de esa manera.  
  
Dougie siente su móvil vibrar, y para cuando quiere darse cuenta, está respondiendo a un mensaje de Ethan con una sonrisa en la cara. Escribe “Tom nos ha obligado a ponernos unos jerséis horteras de navidad. A mí me ha tocado uno de un muñeco de nieve” y dos segundos después, Ethan contesta “Seguro que estás graciosísimo”. Cuando deja el móvil apoyado en el sofá, se encuentra con los ojos de Harry mirándole con sorpresa.  
  
—¿Estás hablando con el chico con el que saliste el otro día?  
  
Harry pregunta desde el sofá de enfrente, con una mirada curiosa en la cara. Izzy susurra “¡¿Qué chico?!” con cara de ilusión, y Dougie se siente un poco acorralado.  
  
—¿Cómo se llama?  
  
Dougie se termina la cerveza de un trago, dice “Se llama Ethan. Voy a por otra cerveza” y sale del salón antes de que la conversación se tuerza hacia la vida sentimental del miembro más joven de McFly.  
  
En la cocina aún huele a galletas de jengibre, y al entrar se choca con una montaña humana. Cuando levanta la cabeza se encuentra a Danny, con un ridículo jersey del reno Rudolph, y una galleta en la mano.  
  
Danny tiene una sonrisa tibia, miguitas por todo el jersey y el pelo desordenado después de la siesta de una hora que ha hecho en el sofá nada más comer. Se quedan paralizados en el quicio de la puerta, ambos se apartar a la vez hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro. Danny sonríe, dice “podemos quedarnos dando vueltas toda la tarde si te parece divertido”, pero entonces mira más arriba y dice _hummm_.  
  
En el marco de la puerta hay colgado un ramillete de muérdago y de repente es consciente de lo cerca que están. De la poca distancia que hay entre sus cuerpos. Paralizado, le mira a la cara, pero los ojos de Danny parecen congelados en los labios de Dougie.  
  
Hay un leve acercamiento, Danny parece no poder apartar la vista de sus labios y cada vez está más cerca. Dougie suspira, abre un poco la boca y se moja los labios con la lengua. Ese gesto parece hacer reaccionar a Danny, que se acerca un poco más y…  
  
—¡¡DOUGIE TRÁEME A MI OTRA CERVEZA, PORFA!!  
  
La voz de Tom les saca de la ensoñación al instante. Danny da varios pasos hacia atrás y mira al suelo, con su jersey de Rudolph y las mejillas encendidas. Cuando Dougie entra en la cocina, se aparta más y sale por la puerta sin darle tiempo a decir nada.  
  
Le deja ahí sólo, mirando al suelo lleno de espumillón y con el corazón desbocado. Cuando vuelve al salón, lo hace con las manos vacías. Tom pregunta “¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado, Dougie?” con cariño, pero no logra escuchar nada.  
  
No dicen nada más el resto de la tarde. Durante esos segundos ha habido _algo_, pero se ha esfumado.

…

Celebran el cumpleaños de Harry el fin de semana antes de irse todos fuera de Londres por Navidad. El viernes organizan una fiesta llena de alcohol y música en una discoteca de moda. Y Harry parece feliz de poder celebrar sus veintitrés años con sus amigos, mientras baila en la barra y tira champan sobre la cabeza de los asistentes.  
  
Dougie piensa en invitar a Ethan a la fiesta, pero cuando ya tiene el mensaje escrito, lo borra inseguro. Tal vez es demasiado, invitarlo a una fiesta de un amigo sólo porque se acuerda de él. Llevan varios días hablando por mensajes, enviando caritas sonrientes y bromas. Le gusta hablar con él algunas noches, cuando Ethan le llama sin avisar y Dougie susurra muy bajito para no despertar a nadie.  
  
A pocos días del día de Navidad, cada uno parte a casa de sus padres para celebrar las fiestas con la familia. Llega agotado, un poco abrumado por la bienvenida de su familia y dispuesto a descansar un poco.  
  
Por primera vez en la vida, Dougie se alegra de poder escapar de Londres en Navidad.  
  
Navidad en Corringham siempre ha sido la época preferida del año de Dougie. Jazzie se pone jerseys ridículos de elfos, mientras su madre cocina el mejor pudding de la comarca. La casa se llena de bolas de colores y películas de Navidad en la televisión. Es lo más cercano a la felicidad que conocen, cuando se juntan en casa de sus abuelos y se sienten juntos y queridos.  
  
Este año, su madre insiste en que tiene una sonrisa distinta e intenta sonsacarle quien es la afortunada que ha conseguido sacarle de la jaula de mal genio. Dougie insiste en que no hay chica y no miente. Jazzie grita “¡Doug tiene noooooovia!” y desde ese momento, tiene que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no contestar a más mensajes de móvil de Ethan en su presencia.  
  
Pasa dos semanas en paz, recordando lo mucho que quiere a su familia y redescubriendo lo bien que vive en Londres sin todo ese agobio. Come mucho más de lo que debería y para Nochebuena, siente que ya está preparado para volver a Londres, donde no se siente tan atosigado.  
  
El día de Navidad amanece feliz, abre los regalos con la misma ilusión con la que los abría cuando tenía doce años y la lista de deseos era infinita. El árbol está lleno de ellos, con papeles brillantes y bolsas transparentes. Se sientan en la alfombra con los pijamas puestos y los abren mientras toman chocolate con leche y galletas de navidad.  
  
Tom le llama a primera hora de la mañana para felicitarle las fiestas, Harry le envía un mensaje lleno de emoticonos y Danny no da señales de vida hasta la tarde.  
  
—Feliz Navidad, Dougie —Es lo primero que dice Danny cuando Dougie descuelga el teléfono—. ¿Todo bien por casa?  
  
Danny se ha ido a Bolton a pasar las navidades, y Dougie siente que tiene más acento que la última vez que habló con él. Su voz le recuerda al Danny que conoció hace cuatro años, casi puede imaginarle en su habitación. Puede verle sonreír al otro lado del teléfono. Lleno de rizos y pecas.  
  
Dougie le desea una feliz navidad a su familia, le hace prometer que le guardará un poco de tarta de la abuela Jones, y envía saludos a la señora Jones y Vicky. Por último, pregunta por Samantha y Danny murmura “bien, bien. Todo bien” e irremediablemente él le pregunta por Ethan. Es algo raro porque Danny de repente exige información que hasta entonces no había querido saber.  
  
—Todo esto de tu nueva bisexualidad —Murmura dubitativo—. ¿Desde cuándo te pasa?  
  
No es eso lo que realmente quiere preguntar, y Dougie lo sabe.  
  
—Desde hace un tiempo.  
  
Al otro lado del teléfono, se hace un silencio pesado.  
  
—Cuando lo de Zanzíbar. Aquello que… pasó —Le escucha tragar saliva—. ¿Estabas intentando probar algo?  
  
No es que Dougie se saltara la fase bisexual de la universidad y ahora tenga ganas de desquitarse, pero siente que tal vez eso es lo que Danny quiere escuchar. Que era algo experimental. Nada importante. Que fue una equivocación que no volverá a suceder.  
  
—Aquello fue un error —Murmura—. Eso es lo que fue, Danny.  
  
Tres horas después, sigue tumbado en la cama de su cuarto de la infancia, con la pared llena de posters de Blink182. Ya ha oscurecido, y Dougie continua pensando mentalmente en la conversación con Danny, cuando el móvil vibra y en la pantalla aparece el nombre de Ethan. Dougie lo coge rápidamente y sonríe cuando escucha las primeras palabras llenas de dudas.  
  
—No sabía si podía llamarte.  
  
—No sabía si llamarías.  
  
Es fácil hablar con Ethan. Le hace sentir feliz en los lugares correctos, justo en esos en los que Danny le llena de dudas y malestar. Cura las heridas lentamente, con palabras y risas. Le hace sentir ilusión después de tantos años llenos de amargura.  
  
—Tengo ganas de verte en vuestra fiesta de Fin de Año.  
  
Es lo último que Ethan dice antes de colgar, y a Dougie le quema el estómago por dentro.


	4. Cuatro

**Last Christmas.  
  
** [_“No vayas detrás de él, nunca vayas detrás de nadie.” _Queer as Folk.]_  
  
_

La tarde del treinta y uno de diciembre en Londres es calles abarrotadas de turistas buscando hacer las últimas fotos con las luces de navidad, tiendas llenas de gente que compra compulsivamente y colas para conseguir un taxi en Piccadilly Circus. Es también el momento para confesar cuántos propósitos de año nuevo se han cumplido y cuáles son los nuevos propósitos que no se cumplirán.  
  
Dougie este año no ha hecho la lista de propósitos de año nuevo. Lo único que espera es que la fiesta de Nochevieja salga bien y que el año que viene sea mucho mejor que el presente. Tampoco es pedir tanto.  
  
Por primera vez desde que viven juntos han decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta de final de año en el piso que comparten. Danny dijo “ya es hora de que la fiesta sea en nuestra casa” y ninguno pudo negarse ante tal argumento.  
  
Cenan en el comedor un menú que ha preparado un chef para la ocasión. Todos están con sus parejas y Dougie, por primera vez desde que vive en esa casa, se siente _solo_. Rodeado de gente que parece feliz y completa. Ethan no llegará hasta después de la cena y lo que parece una comida tranquila con sus compañeros y sus novias, por primera vez siente que es un pequeño infierno en la tierra.  
  
A pocos minutos del inicio de la fiesta, le entra un cosquilleo nervioso. No puede estar quieto, ni concentrarse en una sola cosa, y le sudan las manos.  
  
—Tranquilízate, Dougie —susurra Tom mientras recogen la mesa del comedor y sacan las bebidas para la fiesta.  
  
—Eso intento.  
  
—Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes —asegura con la mirada—. Mantendremos a Harry lejos del alcohol y después hablaré con Danny para que no se haga el graciosillo.  
  
Cuando la fiesta ya lleva una hora en su máximo apogeo, y Ethan aún no ha aparecido, algo en su estómago se mueve. La música está mucho más fuerte de lo normal, la bebida corre por los vasos y la gente parece estar pasándoselo bien. Pero Dougie no puede evitar mirar la puerta cada cierto tiempo, esperando verle entrar para poder respirar tranquilo.  
  
Cuando finalmente entra por la puerta, se quita el abrigo para dejarlo en un perchero hasta los topes, y le ve dirigirse a él con una mirada llena de disculpa. Le besa en la comisura de los labios, con un roce tibio que le deja queriendo más.  
  
—Ya estoy aquí. Siento llegar tarde —Se disculpa mirándole a los ojos y sintiendo que Dougie, en el fondo, parece más alegre por ver que ha aparecido que disgustado por su tardanza.  
  
Está arrebatador, con una camisa azul y unos chinos beige. Dougie tiene que mirarle dos veces para poder creerlo.  
  
Entran al piso juntos. Se escucha a los Rolling Stones de fondo, el alcohol corre por las gargantas, las chicas bailan encima de las mesas mientras los tíos se hacen los machotes y es, en definitiva, una fiesta más.  
  
Dougie se aleja un momento y vuelve al instante con dos cervezas, una de ellas se la pasa con un _para ti_ lleno de alegría. Ethan coge la cerveza y durante unos segundos sus manos se rozan. Cuando le mira hay algo electrizante en sus ojos, algo oscuro y profundo.  
  
La camisa azul de Ethan resalta su piel bronceada y en lo único que puede pensar es en todas las formas en las que se la quitaría. Piensa que podrían besarse un rato, meterse en el baño y hacer sudar la camisa a base de gemidos. Así le tiene Ethan, al borde del precipicio.  
  
Le enseña el piso inferior de la casa mientras le promete que más tarde le enseñará su cuarto, y si Ethan pilla la indirecta, no hace ningún comentario salvo morderse el labio.  
  
—Venga, vamos al salón y te presento a estos.  
  
Le conduce hasta el salón y cuando entran, seis pares de ojos se giran a la vez contemplándoles de arriba abajo. Dougie tiene que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no gritar “¡Comportaos y no le asustéis!” cuando les presenta. La música está demasiado alta, pero aún así se comportan como seres civilizados y parecen realmente encantados de conocerle.  
  
—Y bueno, Ethan ¿a qué te dedicas?  
  
Ethan palidece un momento cuando se da cuenta de que la conversación se va a centrar en él, pero al instante parece recobrar la fuerza.  
  
—Toco el violín.  
  
Enfrente de Dougie, Danny se atraganta con su cerveza.  
  
—_Oh, el violín_ —murmura. Nadie más lo sabe, pero ese es el tono de _Cuidado que muerdo_ de Danny. Dougie le maldice para sus adentros—. Qué interesante.  
  
La forma en la que lo dice, y esas cejas curvadas hasta el infinito, hacen que Dougie le intente asesinar con la mirada varias veces. Gracias a Dios, Harry rompe el silencio que se forma gritando “¡Izzy también lo toca!” mientras la aludida asiente con la cabeza entusiasmada.  
  
—¿Y dónde actúas? —pregunta Izzy interesada.  
  
—Entre semana en el Hotel Strand Palace, y el fin de semana en un bar cerca del Soho —Sonríe y Dougie se fija en que le salen arruguitas en los ojos, y si esa no es la mejor sonrisa del mundo, entonces no sabe cuál es.  
  
En realidad sí sabe cuál es. La mejor sonrisa _era_ esa que llegaba con un “¡Hola, enano!” y estaba llena de pecas y risas con palmas. Esa que siempre le hacía sonreír de vuelta y le invitaba a disfrutar de cada segundo. Esa sonrisa que hace ya un tiempo que Danny no tiene, y que Dougie duda que vuelva a ver dirigida a él.  
  
—¿Y cuáles son tus planes de futuro? —Danny habla con un tono serio y Dougie sabe al instante que no se trae nada bueno entre manos—. El mundo del violín es duro.  
  
_¿El mundo del violín es duro?  
  
_¿Qué va a saber el idiota de Danny sobre violines? Lo dice como si fuera un experto, como si supiera todo a cerca de los violines. Y además –el muy capullo– sonríe. Como si esa frase, _El mundo del violín es duro_, fuera la mejor frase del mundo. Pagado de sí mismo y con cierto aire de burla que sólo las personas que le conocen muy bien pueden ver.  
  
—Sí, bueno. Pienso trabajar tocando el violín hasta que…  
  
—¿Y no tienes…?  
  
Gracias a Dios, Tom no le deja acabar la frase.  
  
—¿Me acompañas a por una cerveza, Danny?  
  
Cuando llegan con una nueva cerveza, Danny se sienta en el sofá y no vuelve a abrir la boca. Ethan se relaja visiblemente y en algún momento posa su mano en el muslo de Dougie. No la mueve, es solo un leve roce que dice _Eh, estoy aquí a tu lado_, y Dougie siente que todo está bien.  
  
Entre risas y bromas, se escucha entre la multitud “¡Quedan cinco minutos para final de año!” y Dougie coge a Ethan de la mano y lo lleva al balcón, desde donde se ven los mejores fuegos artificiales de la ciudad. Se apoyan en la barandilla y el frío aire londinense les hace estremecerse.  
  
—Bueno —murmura Dougie en el balcón, encogiéndose ante las ráfagas de aire—, ¿no ha estado tan mal, no?  
  
—Ha estado muy bien —respira hondo—. Salvo por el pequeño detalle de que Danny no me soporta.  
  
Lo realmente ridículo es que Dougie siente la necesidad de justificar el comportamiento de Danny, de disculparse por su conducta y buscar excusas para no aceptar que sí, que se ha comportado como un auténtico idiota. Se aguanta las ganas de decir “Realmente Danny no quería decir lo que ha dicho”, porque sería mentira. Danny quería decirlo, quería realmente decir _El mundo del violín es duro_ con ese gesto de burla.  
  
—Dale tiempo —miente Dougie, aunque sabe que Ethan no le ha creído—. Le has pillado en un mal día.  
  
—Sí —dice—, ya.  
  
—Él es… No sé muy bien qué le pasa últimamente, pero él no suele ser así —Siente que de nuevo le está justificando—. Sólo está preocupado. A su manera.  
  
Ethan le mira a los ojos, y bebe otro trago de su cerveza.  
  
—Parece que se preocupa por ti —sopesa calmadamente—. Te mira con toda esa intensidad y… no creo que ni siquiera él sea consciente de ello.  
  
No dice nada más, y a Dougie le gusta ese silencio que comparten mientras escuchan los gritos de la gente. Medio Londres grita de alegría, y cuando la cuenta atrás empieza _¡DIEZ, NUEVE, OCHO!_ y levanta la vista, se encuentra con Ethan sonriendo. Se acerca un poco, mueve la cabeza hacia un lado y le besa suavemente. Dejando el tiempo volar lentamente.  
  
Y _joder_.  
  
Dougie le agarra por los hombros cuando ve que Ethan se va a separar, le devuelve el beso. Esta vez hay furia. Deseo. Saliva. Lenguas.  
  
_¡TRES, DOS, UNO!  
  
_Se separan lentamente. Mirándose a los ojos.  
  
—Feliz año —dice claramente aturdido.  
  
Sabe que _vaya_ no es una gran palabra, pero en esos momentos no puede decir nada demasiado elaborado.  
  
Ethan le sonríe y es como lo mejor del mundo.  
  
Londres parece brillante y colorido, lleno de diversión. Los fuegos artificiales crean formas en el aire. Hay luz, destellos y brillos. Las luces de colores se reflejan en los ojos de Ethan y a Dougie se le encoje el estómago.  
  
Unas horas y varios cubatas después, Dougie se restriega muy indecorosamente contra la entrepierna de Ethan, mientras le besa el cuello. Está siendo un muy buen comienzo de año. La fiesta se ha terminado, quedan pocas personas en el salón, y Dougie piensa la mejor estrategia para enseñarle a Ethan su habitación y su cama.  
  
—Me tengo que ir —susurra Ethan lentamente. Aún están cerca, a escasos centímetros. Dougie puede sentir su respiración—. Mañana tengo turno para tocar en las comidas de Año Nuevo del hotel.  
  
_No. No te vayas.  
  
_Le besa lento, murmura “nos vemos” y Dougie se queda parado en el portal, con la puerta abierta viendo a Ethan alejarse. Siente que su corazón se acelera y comprende que _realmente_ Ethan le gusta.  
  
Cuando ya no ve más que un punto minúsculo, entra de nuevo a casa. La fiesta ha terminado, solo quedan Tom, Gio, Izzy y Harry en el salón tumbados en el sofá. En el suelo hay vasos por recoger, así que coge unos cuantos y los lleva a la cocina.  
  
Ahí está el bastardo de Danny. Bebiendo, claro.  
  
—¿Se ha ido ya? —pregunta. Deja la cerveza en la encimera y le mira.  
  
Al principio no sabe de quién habla, pero luego lo comprende.  
  
—Sí. Ya se ha ido —responde furioso.  
  
—Te debo una disculpa —Lo dice como obligado, como si realmente no quisiera disculparse pero supiera que es lo correcto.  
  
—No quiero tu mierda de disculpa —ruge entre dientes—. Pides perdón únicamente porque Tom te ha obligado. Así que no me apetece escuchar lo que crees que tienes que decir —respira hondo—. Además, la disculpa se la debes a Ethan. No se merecía que le trataras así.  
  
Danny le mira con una mueca que parece entre disgusto y enfado.  
  
—Claro. Ethan no _merecía_ que le tratara así —responde cabreado—. Qué malo soy, ¿no, Dougie?  
  
Hay ironía en sus palabras. Respira rápidamente, como si de verdad no creyera lo que está escuchando.  
  
—Paso —contesta finalmente Dougie después de una lucha de miradas—. Me voy. Estás borracho y no me apetece hablar. Y menos contigo. Déjame en paz.  
  
—No —replica—. No te dejo en paz —niega con la cabeza—. Se me ocurre una idea ¿Por qué no te vas _con él_? Seguro que estará encantado de poder magrearse contigo.  
  
Es en ese momento, después de escuchar esas palabras, cuando Dougie comprende todo. Duele entender el motivo de enfado del que hasta hace poco era su mejor amigo y ahora es un desconocido con el que convive. Siempre pensó que conocía a Danny mejor que nadie, que le entendía y comprendía, pero ahora parece un extraño ante sus ojos.  
  
—Así que es por _eso_. Por eso estás enfadado. Porque me gustan los hombres —grita, y su corazón late demasiado rápido. Decepción. Pena. Tristeza—. Y yo que creía que eras mi amigo y que no me juzgarías —Lo dice enfadado, pero en su interior hay algo que se para. Algo que se rompe poco a poco—. Eres un capullo de mierda.  
  
—No estoy enfadado por eso, maldita sea —Danny parece sorprendido y sisea las palabras bajando el tono de voz—. _Joder_. No es eso.  
  
—Entonces —Dougie también baja un poco la voz, como si la conversación se hubiera vuelto intima y no quisieran que el mundo la escuchara—, ¿por qué le has tratado así?  
  
—Porque no me gusta —murmura muy bajito mientras da un paso en su dirección—. Él no es lo suficiente bueno para ti.  
  
—¿Qué? —Cuesta un poco analizar las palabras y comprenderlas. En su interior, Dougie repite _No es suficientemente bueno para ti_ y no entiende nada—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir lo que es bueno para mí, Jones? —Dougie vuelve a alzar la voz, cansado de que Danny se meta en su vida y tire todos los muros y decida lo que es bueno y no—. ¿Quién coño te crees?  
  
—Tu mejor amigo, Doug —balbucea algo por lo bajo. Dougie cree escuchar _o lo era_, pero decide ignorarlo—. ¿Eso es lo que soy, verdad?  
  
—¡No lo sé! —Contesta Dougie—. ¡Dímelo tú!  
  
Hay un silencio lleno de gritos mudos. Una lucha de miradas y Dougie intenta tranquilizarse mientras escucha el aliento entrecortado de Danny. Cada uno en una punta de la cocina respirando la tranquilidad que el momento les da, mientras Dougie intenta poner en orden sus pensamientos. Entonces –el muy capullo– murmura _eso_ que hace que Dougie no pueda ni respirar.  
  
—¿Y si soy tu mejor amigo por qué no dejo de pensar en ello? —susurra lentamente. Serio y tranquilo. Habla con _esa_ voz áspera, y Dougie siente un escalofrío solo con su tono de voz—. No me lo quito de la cabeza, Dougie.  
  
Dougie no comprende muy bien de qué habla Danny. Parece roto, lleno de dudas y frustrado.  
  
—¿Qué? —balbucea—. ¿De qué…  
  
_…estás hablando?  
  
_No consigue acabar la frase. La lengua de Danny está de repente dentro de su boca. Asfixiándole. Quemándole. Robándole el aire. Demasiado brusco.  
  
_Demasiado Danny.  
  
_Le besa con las manos en el cuello y demasiada lengua. Le besa empujándole contra la pared de la cocina y pegándose a su cuerpo. Se mueven contra los azulejos jadeando, sudando, apoyados y resoplando.  
  
Cuando se separan, Dougie mira a Danny a los ojos. Tiene la mirada oscura y llena de peligro. Sigue con la boca abierta, como si no se creyera lo que acaba de hacer y cuando la cierra, respira muy fuerte por la nariz. Entrecortadamente. Quiere decir _algo_, pero no sabe bien qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabe si las palabras saldrían de su boca con coherencia.  
  
Entonces, Danny se aparta, se aleja de él y Dougie odia los pocos centímetros que les separan con toda su alma. Un paso hacia atrás, dos pasos, tres pasos. Niega con la cabeza, sale de la cocina y en todo Londres se escucha el estruendo de la puerta de la calle cerrarse.  
  
_Joder.  
  
_Dougie se queda quieto, apoyado en la pared de la cocina, mirando la puerta por la que acaba de salir. Se siente expuesto, medio duro, con el toque fantasmal de las manos de Danny Jones en su cuerpo y su aliento caliente rozando su cuello. Los labios le queman, los siente en carne viva, y se los toca sin creer que solo hace unos segundos ahí estaba la lengua de Danny.  
  
De repente, Tom aparece por la puerta de la cocina. Dice “He escuchado la puerta de la calle cerrarse con la fuerza de mil huracanes. ¿Ya se ha ido?”, y Dougie no sabe muy bien si Tom se refiere a Ethan o a Danny. Tom frunce el ceño “Eh, ¿Ha pasado algo con Ethan?” pero Dougie niega lentamente con la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué decir.  
  
—Se ha ido hace un rato —contesta—. Yo, solo... _Danny_.  
  
Tom parece comprenderlo al instante.  
  
—¿Dónde se ha ido?  
  
—No lo sé —Duele. Escuece—. Simplemente se ha ido.  
  
Dougie cree que Tom ha visto una expresión en su cara o algo, porque le abraza con mucha fuerza y le murmura al oído.  
  
—Regresará —dice finalmente—. Es Danny, siempre vuelve.  
  
Danny no siempre vuelve, y cuando lo hace, no siempre es para bien.  
  
  
Son las ocho de la mañana del día uno de enero, hace una hora que Danny se marchó y Dougie está en su cama, dando vueltas entre las sábanas e intentando aguzar el oído por si escucha el sonido de la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Tiene el corazón en un puño y una parte de él está tan enfadada como caliente.  
  
A las ocho y veinte, Dougie oye ruidos de llaves y el sonido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras. Luego escucha silencio mientras su corazón retumba. La puerta de su habitación se abre y aparece la persona a la que más quiere y odia a la vez.  
  
—Tú —ruge Danny señalándole.  
  
Dougie puede oler el aliento de Danny. Huele a alcohol y demasiados cigarrillos.  
  
—¿Estás borracho?  
  
Danny no parece oírle.  
  
—¿Qué me has hecho? —susurra. Vocaliza poco. Arrastra las vocales. Ruge—. Jodido enano, no consigo borrarlo de mi mente.  
  
Se queda paralizado al oír esas palabras. Es como si no se dirigiera a él, como si se lo dijera a sí mismo, pero Dougie le ha oído y no puede evitar sentir una chispa en su estómago. Danny cierra la puerta de su habitación y se acerca mucho, murmura _jodido enano_ lleno de dientes y alcohol. Tiene una mirada que nunca ha visto. Hay lujuria y deseo, como si no quisiera hacer otra cosa que quitarle la ropa y lamerle todo el cuerpo. Da unos pasos adelante, sus cuerpos se encuentran y Dougie cree volar cuando siente la boca de Danny en su cuello. Mordiéndole. Besándole. _Quemándole_.  
  
Deja de morder y se acerca a su oreja lentamente.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que me has hecho, Dougie? —Le susurra al oído. Parece fuera de sí. Como si no fuera racional con sus pensamientos. Como si quisiera saberlo, como si realmente _necesitara_ esa información—. Qué me has hecho.  
  
La boca de Danny dibuja surcos en su cuello. Lame, y con sus labios dibuja tatuajes permanentes que queman. Deja surcos de saliva que dicen _estoy aquí_, surcos que a Dougie le saben a gloria, que consiguen hacerle gemir. Se frotan lentamente, arriba y abajo siguiendo una perfecta coreografía que se va derrumbando conforme sus cuerpos se mueven más deprisa, creando fricción.  
  
Entonces Dougie se da cuenta. Está borracho, está _realmente_ borracho y él no quiere liarse con Danny y Jack Daniel’s a la vez. No quiere liarse y luego tener que volver a aguantar sus enfados y recriminaciones. No quiere, no en esas condiciones.   
  
—Danny. NO —Intenta decir. Danny se separa hay un suspiro y escucha que pregunta “¿No qué?”—. Estás borracho.  
  
Danny le mira a los ojos. Le brillan. Dougie pierde un poco el equilibrio, las piernas no le funcionan. Intenta no fijarse en las pecas que parecen bailar, esas pecas que quiere lamer una a una, mientras Danny jadea. El estomago le ruge por las ganas.  
  
—Estoy lo bastante cuerdo para saber lo que estoy haciendo —Vuelve a su oído. Susurra—. Quiero esto, enano.  
  
Dougie se muere literalmente al escuchar _eso._ Es como un interruptor, que hace _clic_ en su mente. Consigue que se mueva, que le aparte de su oído, le mire a los ojos y le coma la boca.  
  
Se besan con furia y Dougie no puede más, necesita tocarle. Quiere quitarle la camisa y comerle las pecas. Va desabrochando botón por botón, pero Danny parece tener prisa porque le aparta las manos y se quita la camisa de un tirón dejando a Dougie embobado mirando las pecas. Le acaricia, desde el cuello hasta donde comienzan los bóxers, lentamente, relamiéndose. No quiere hacerlo rápido. No quiere ir con prisas. Quiere ir _lento_. Explorar todos los rincones del cuerpo, saberse todas sus curvas de memoria. Pero Danny le ruge, le quita la ropa y le empuja a la cama. Se tumba encima de él y entre beso y beso, le quita todas las prendas dejándole en calzoncillos. Sonríe, una sonrisa de lado, perruna.  
  
Dan vueltas por la cama, sudando sus nombres. En algún momento tiene la polla de Danny en su boca, que se rompe, y gruñe, y murmura _Más, más, más rápido_ como si fuera a morirse. Siente las manos de Danny en su pelo, ayudándole a subir y bajar, haciéndolo mucho más profundo. Cuando escucha cómo empieza a gemir, Dougie se baja los calzoncillos lo suficiente como para poder tocarse.  
  
No tardan mucho en acabar, sudando, gruñendo y con la barriga manchada. Dougie se limpia la barbilla mientras se tumba en su cama. A su lado, Danny medio dormido murmura “_Vuelve_. Vuele a ser el mismo” y Dougie no sabe a quién se refiere, pero le da igual. Tiene a Danny en sus brazos y _eso_ es el mejor comienzo de año del mundo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se despierta con un cuerpo caliente a su lado. Le mira unos segundos dormir y decide ir al baño a ducharse, porque siente que todo su cuerpo huele a Danny. Cuando baja a la cocina a desayunar, se encuentra con Tom, Harry y Danny discutiendo quién se terminó el día anterior los cereales de chocolate. Dougie sonríe mientras se arrima a Danny un poco. Le mira a los ojos, y mientras coge las galletas de chocolate y el colacao de la estantería, se acerca a su oreja y murmura “Tengo unas ganas tremendas de…” lo bastante bajo como para que Tom y Harry no se enteren. Danny se queda momentáneamente petrificado, pero le roba la galleta que tiene en la mano y sonríe.  
  
—Luego —murmura bajito—. Luego, me lo enseñas.  
  
Se lo enseña más tarde, en el lavadero. Dougie lleva un montón de ropa sucia a la lavadora cuando se encuentra a Danny rascándose la cabeza. Le mira intensamente, como si no supiera muy bien dónde está la línea que separa todo. Como si quisiera disculparse por algo que no entiende. Se acerca lentamente a Dougie, que sigue sujetando la ropa sucia con las manos, apretándola contra su torso.  
  
—Llevo debatiéndome toda la mañana entre que me enseñes _las ganas que tienes_ y hacer como que no ha pasado nada, Dougie —murmura muy bajito palabras a tropezones, como si no quisiera pensar lo que dice, como si realmente no supiera la razón de sus palabras—. Estoy flipando, joder. No sé lo que estoy haciendo y estoy jodidamente asustado.  
  
Dougie le mira, dejando la ropa en el suelo.  
  
—Yo también.  
  
—No quiero joder nada, Dougie.  
  
Esas palabras salen de su boca _No quiero joder nada_ en forma de susurro como si le diera miedo decirlas, como si murmurándolas bajito no fueran reales. Porque no quiere estropear nada. Dougie. Su amistad. McFly. _Nada_.  
  
—Yo tampoco.  
  
Danny se acerca, levanta a Dougie y le estampa contra la pared. Le come la boca lentamente. Saboreando. Explorando todos los rincones. Danny baja un poco la cabeza y se centra en la garganta, en la nuez que sube y baja al compás de sus respiraciones.  
  
Dougie tiene el pelo despeinado y las mejillas y los labios rojos. Sus manos tocan el cuerpo pecoso, explorándolo, oliendo su perfume y sonriendo. No puede parar de sonreír. Danny sube de nuevo y va directo a su oreja. Muerde, un poco, lo suficiente para sacarle un gruñido.  
  
—Dímelo entonces, enano —Esa sonrisa que siempre le derrite, llena de dientes y arruguitas—. ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme en el desayuno? Eso de _Tengo unas ganas tremendas de… _Me he quedado con la intriga.  
  
Dougie ríe en su pelo y su corazón da tres vueltas solo con oírle. Gime _Ya verás_ y en ese momento incluso se olvida de respirar por las promesas que esa frase lleva. Dougie le da la vuelta, le empotra contra la pared y Danny se deja tocar, se deja hacer.  
  
La lengua de Dougie recorre su cuello dando círculos. Susurra “Podemos ir a tu ritmo” y Danny muere por dentro. Sonríe gamberro. Con la sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos llenos de promesas.  
  
—Buscaremos una forma.

**Regresa cuando el verano esté en la pradera.  
  
**[_“__Look, I don't believe in love. I believe in fucking. It's honest, it's efficient. You get in and out with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit. Love is something that straight people tell themselves they're in so they can get laid. And then they end up hurting each other because it was all based on lies to begin with. If that's what you want, then go and find yourself a pretty little girl and get married." _Queer as folk]_  
  
_Dougie tenía dieciséis años la primera vez que tuvo sexo con una chica. Tenía dieciséis años, varios meses en McFly y mucha presión. Presión por parte de Harry, que cuando se enteró que era virgen, casi se desmaya.  
  
De tanto reírse.  
  
—En serio, Dougie —chilló—. No es posible que seas virgen —Tenía lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír y Dougie se sintió totalmente ofendido—. Somos famosos. No es posible.  
  
Tenía dieciséis años la primera vez que odio a Harry Judd con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
—Lo digo en serio —masculló—. Nunca… Bueno, _nunca_.  
  
—Vaya —Pareció entender a lo que se refería porque se calló al instante y puso la boca en forma de “o”.  
  
Dougie nunca había sido de los típicos de _no haré el amor hasta que me case_, simplemente no había encontrado a nadie con quien quisiera hacerlo. Había habido chicas. Algunas. Y había hecho cosas con ellas, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos con ninguna.  
  
Fue una noche cuando encontró a una chica con la que surgió la chispa que llevaba buscando desde hacía tiempo. Ella tenía algo especial, algo en lo que Dougie nunca se fijó muy bien. Esa misma madrugada, perdió la virginidad en un hotel del centro de Londres. Borracho y nervioso, besó a la chica en el cuello y le saco varios gritos mientras le hacía todo lo que sabía que tenía que hacer. A la mañana siguiente, no se sintió ni mejor ni peor; se sintió aliviado, se quito un gran peso de encima y no volvió a quedar con la chica.  
  
Esa noche empezó una larga lista llena de nombres de chicas. Comenzó la lista con varias chicas y conforme más probaba, más le gustaba y más aumentaba la lista. Joven y famoso, la mezcla perfecta que todas las mujeres deseaban. Muchas noches no tenía que hacer nada, venían a él solas, le susurraban al oído y terminaban en cualquier lavabo, respirando entrecortadamente y con los pantalones bajados.  
  
Luego la lista empezó a tener nombres de hombre. Chicos con culos redondos, espaldas musculosas y sonrisas bonitas. Chicos que olían a sexo, lametazos y dolor. Mucho más intenso.  
  
Nunca tuvo dudas. La lista crecía, se llenaba de nombres, caras y lugares; sin problemas, excusas, ni preguntas sin responder.  
  
Hasta Danny.  
  
Hasta Danny y su forma de tocarle por las noches cuando Tom y Harry están durmiendo, cómo le susurra _no grites enano_ mientras se frotan. Esa manía que tiene de ponerle la mano en la boca cuando se está corriendo y _no puede más_, tiene que aullar. Su forma de besarle a escondidas, entre los abrigos del perchero o mientras cocinan espaguetis. Su manera de robarle besos, de susurrar y prometerle. Su forma de hacerle sentir como si fuera la primera vez.  
  
Han decidido ir despacio. Danny lo decidió y Dougie asintió porque parecía que o era al ritmo de Danny o no habría nada. Han llegado a una especie de pacto, no hay nada serio, sencillamente cuando quieren verse, buscan la forma de encontrarse.  
  
Es un frío domingo de enero y Dougie se encuentra a Danny en el baño recién salido de la ducha, con una toalla anudada a la cintura y gotas de agua jugando con sus pecas. Se pregunta cuándo, se pregunta dónde. Cuando Danny le coge, se imagina que está dentro de él y se deshace. Llevan dos semanas así, de verse a escondidas y Dougie no tiene prisa, pero está increíblemente caliente.  
  
Danny se acerca un poco mojando el suelo. Tiene el pelo chopado y pegado a la cara. Le empuja contra el lavabo, se acerca y le hace cosquillas. Empieza por la barriga y lentamente sube las manos. Murmura “¿Te has levantado hoy con ganas de jugar?” en su oído mientras sonríe y de verdad que es criminal la forma en la que le hace sentir.  
  
Dougie se centra en la toalla que Danny tiene anudada a la cintura y en las gotas de agua que resbalan por su barriga. No puede dejar de mirar ese trozo de tela, le tapa demasiado. Pasa las manos por su barriga, coge la toalla y tira de ella mientras se acerca a su cara y le besa profundo. Se ríe dentro de su boca mientras le coge del pelo.  
  
Danny le quita el pijama con prisas, mientras se aprieta contra su entrepierna. Hay algo desgarrador en su voz por las mañanas, la forma en la que le susurra al oído cuando está caliente. Exige las cosas, las ordena como si fueran deseos que tuvieran que cumplirse. En su oído, Danny murmura “Estoy tan cachondo, enano. Quítate este maldito pijama” que Dougie lo único que puede hacer es asentir mientras se aprieta un poco más contra su cuerpo.  
  
Se duchan de nuevo, apoyados contra los azulejos, mojados y resbalando. Tocándose lentamente y cuando no soportan más, un poco más rápido. Se besan entre jadeos, apretándose sus cuerpos, acercándose hasta alinearse. Rozándose, frotándose, desesperados.  
  
Dougie le toca como siempre quiso hacer, como un sueño hecho realidad. Muy lento. Empuja a Danny contra la pared de azulejos, le muerde en el cuello y deja marcas rojas. Le besa las pecas, le toca entre gemidos, le aprieta mientras sube y baja la mano con rapidez y presión. Quiere llevarle al límite, escucharle jadear su nombre entre palabrotas y maldiciones.  
  
Terminan cada uno en la mano del otro, gimiendo y sin más agua caliente en el termo.  
  
Se secan con las toallas y cuando suena el móvil de Danny, y contesta con un “Hola muñeca”, Dougie hace el esfuerzo de no poner mala cara, de no decir nada. Se peina el pelo mientras le escucha hablar con Samantha. Dice “En una hora pasaré a buscarte”, sonríe “te prometo que esta vez llegaré puntual” y a Dougie se le indigesta el desayuno.  
  
Cuando Danny termina de hablar con ella, deja el móvil en el lavabo, se lava los dientes y le despeina el pelo. Dice “dile a Tom que llegaré tarde” y sale del baño.  
  
No hablan de ello. Danny dijo _Buscaremos una forma_, Dougie afirmó _Podemos ir a tu ritmo_ y nunca más hablaron de nada. Quedó todo en el aire, como todos los problemas que no tienen solución. Hace unos años solían mirarse como hermanos, ahora se besan con las luces apagadas e ignoran la vida real. _Mintiendo_.  
  
Se encuentra mintiendo cuando Harry le pregunta qué ha estado haciendo exactamente tanto tiempo debajo de la ducha para acabar con el agua caliente. Miente el fin de semana en casa de su madre cuando habla con Danny por el móvil delante de su hermana y ella le pregunta quién es la persona que pone esa sonrisa en su cara. Miente cuando Tom le sugiere que intente no hacer tanto ruido cuando invita a Ethan por las noches a su habitación. Y aún así, Dougie no se plantea dejar de hacerlo.  
  
Esa mañana tiene mucho tiempo libre y demasiadas horas para pensar. Piensa en _eso_ que tiene con Danny, y _eso otro_ que tiene Danny con Samantha. También piensa en Ethan, no demasiado, lo justo para sentirse mal por haber ignorado sus últimas llamadas.  
  
A las ocho de la tarde, y tras pensarlo durante varios minutos, le envía un mensaje _“Lo siento por no haberte contestado antes, no he tenido tiempo. Estos días voy a estar muy ocupado con McFly y la promoción y no voy a tener casi tiempo libre.”_ Se lo manda y se siente un poco mejor. Pero no mucho.  
  
Mentira tras mentira, siente que se le encoge el estómago.


	5. Cinco

**El cielo más azul.  
  
**[_“Captivated by the way you look tonight, the light is dancing in your eyes. Your sweet eyes. Times like these we'll never forget, staying out to watch the sunset. I'm glad I shared this with you. You set me free, showed me how good my life could be. How did you happen to me” _No Worries, McFly]_  
  
_Es uno de los eneros más fríos que Londres recuerda. Los arboles se tambalean, el London Eye está cerrado por peligro de tormenta y Dougie mira la lluvia desde la ventana del taxi. En su teléfono, un mensaje de Ethan _“Me encantó verte el viernes pasado”_ que lee pero no contesta.  
  
En el asiento de al lado del taxi, Tom se afloja la corbata con desesperación, mientras Gio suspira con una mirada llena de paciencia.  
  
Van a una cena benéfica en el Her Majesty’s Theathe para recaudar fondos para los niños de África. El dress code es el habitual en ese tipo de cenas de gala: vestido largo para mujeres y traje para ellos. Es una de esas cenas pijas y absurdas a las que la discográfica les ordena asistir, y que la aburrida y snob sociedad inglesa parece amar.  
  
Antes de pasar al photocall, Joe, el encargado de relaciones públicas, se les acerca.  
  
—Nada de comentarios graciosos o chistes improcedentes —advierte—. Hoy no es el día.   
  
En el photocall se encuentran a Harry y Danny, impecablemente vestidos con sus trajes negros, y acompañados de Izzy y Samantha.  
  
Danny sonríe a las cámaras, con ese carisma innato que hace que las personas automáticamente le adoren. Los fotógrafos gritan “una más, una mas” y Dougie sólo puede ver desde la lejanía cómo su mano pecosa se une con la de Samantha, y los flashes le ciegan momentáneamente.  
  
Con su largo vestido rojo, su pelo recogido en una cola y su gran sonrisa, Samantha parece feliz junto a Danny. Parecen la reencarnación de una pareja perfecta. Parece real, y Dougie podría creerlo, si la mano con la que anoche masturbaba a Danny contra el colchón no le quemara. Si no pudiera sentir sus labios en el cuello y los suspiros jadeantes contra su oído, susurrando _Enano, joder, me estás matando_.  
  
Danny parece feliz, pero por un segundo le mira a los ojos y tiene _esa_ mirada que le hace sentir calor. Con el traje, el pelo rizado y las millones de pecas, está increíblemente guapo.  
  
Dentro del recinto, Dougie va directo a la barra a coger lo más fuerte que ofrecen mientras intenta escapar de la hija del dueño de la discográfica, una quinceañera que no deja de hacerle ojitos y de colgarse en su brazo.  
  
La niña parece encontrarle en todos los rincones a los que intenta escapar. Le sigue, le mira con los ojos llenos de súplica y bate las pestañas con adoración. Dougie tiene que recordar varias veces que es la hija de un jefazo para no mandarla a la mierda. O algo parecido.  
  
Los camareros con el catering caminan por la sala con bandejas llenas de comida, y Dougie se desliza junto a Izzy y Gio para poder hablar sobre la comida mientras bebe de las copas de champan que siempre parecen llenas.  
  
—Dougie, encanto —dice Gio—. Esta noche estás causando sensación entre el público femenino.  
  
A su lado, Izzy sonríe y asiente.  
  
—Se han acercado varias chicas a preguntar por ti —responde Izzy—. Creo que es por el traje y esa pose tuya de indiferencia.  
  
No es una pose de indiferencia, es un sentimiento. No le interesa nada, ninguna chica o chico que pueda parecer mínimamente interesado. Le interesa Danny, que no se ha acercado para hablar con él en toda la noche. Ayer se corrió en su estómago, con su lengua sobre su cuello, y hoy anda de la mano de su novia como si fueran la maldita pareja perfecta.  
  
—¿Sabéis donde puedo conseguir algo más fuerte que el champan? —Pregunta mientras señala su copa vacía.  
  
Tras más de dos horas de charlas banales con los asistentes y más de un gintonic en el cuerpo, siente un zumbido en el bolsillo. Es un nuevo mensaje de Ethan "¿_Quieres quedar el sábado a cenar?” _que le da una vuelta al estómago. Cuando mira a través de la sala, y ve a Danny riéndose con un grupo de gente, una punzada de algo oscuro y posesivo se enrosca y aprieta en su pecho.  
  
Avanza despacio, esquivando a la gente, hasta que encuentra los baños tras un pasillo estrecho y oscuro. Están vacios, y huelen a humedad. Cuando se está lavando las manos, la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece Danny, que sonríe divertido.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta—. ¿Has conseguido escapar de la hija de George Bridge? Esa niña está obsesionada contigo.  
  
Dougie le mira a través del reflejo del espejo, le ve acercarse a su espalda y tocarle el pelo lentamente. Tiene ese calor en la mirada que anuncia problemas, con la corbata deshecha y los ojos increíblemente azules.  
  
Danny le coge del codo y le da la vuelta rápidamente. El beso le viene de improvisto, cálido e intenso. Sus manos se deslizan por el pecho de Dougie, subiendo hasta su cabeza, para acariciarle lentamente la nuca. Siente que se derrite con el toque y que apenas puede pensar con claridad. Apenas puede respirar.  
  
—¿Qué haces, Danny? —Lo dice sin dejar de besarle, sintiendo cómo se roza contra su muslo—. Podría entrar alguien.  
  
Responde “aja”, pero le empuja hasta una de las paredes del baño, inhala y besa la línea de su cuello. Dice “he puesto el pestillo” mientras le devuelve el beso fuerte y rápido. Se frotan muslo con muslo, y Danny tiene una sonrisa maligna cuando le baja la cremallera del pantalón y le roza por encima de los calzoncillos.  
  
Danny murmura “desde que te he visto con este traje no dejo de pensar que quiero tu polla en mi boca” y acaba de rodillas en el suelo con la boca abierta. Se la mete cuando está medio dura, y Dougie puede sentir que sólo con el toque fantasmal de la lengua de Danny sobre su erección, se endurece.  
  
Cuando la tiene completamente dura, Danny se la mete en la boca con un gruñido tan bajo que Dougie cree que lo ha imaginado. Traga tan profundo como puede, sacando varios gemidos a Dougie, que lo único que puede hacer es apoyarse sobre la pared e intentar relajarse y disfrutar del espectáculo que es tener a Danny Jones de rodillas haciéndole una mamada.  
  
Los dedos de Dougie se aprietan en su cabello rizado, acompañando el movimiento de la cabeza de Danny con su mano. Mira hacia abajo, y esa imagen de la boca llena de Danny le obliga a mover un poco más rápido su cabeza. Cuando siente una sonrisa en la boca de Danny, se le corta la respiración.  
  
Dougie suspira _Danny_ mientras le ve lamerle sin cesar, sudando y temblando. Dentro y fuera, retirándose casi por completo y chupando lentamente cuando vuelve a avanzar. Tomándole lo más profundo que es capaz, ayudándose con la mano en la base de la erección. Puede ver cómo Danny se está tocando por debajo de los calzoncillos y el sólo pensamiento de comprender que todo esto lo está provocando él, es lo que hace que el orgasmo llegue rápido y salvaje.  
  
—Me corro, joder, Danny.  
  
Se corre con las manos en el pelo de Danny, dirigiendo el ritmo, y deslizándose contra la pared de azulejos. Cuando termina, baja la cabeza para poder ver a Danny tragar y correrse, con los ojos llorosos y el aliento frenético en su entrepierna. Increíblemente guapo, lamiéndose los labios y mirándole a los ojos de rodillas.  
  
Danny se pone de pie y se abrochan de nuevo los pantalones, con la respiración agitada. Coge un poco de papel higiénico y les limpia a ambos con mucho cuidado, mucho más delicado de lo que le ha visto nunca. Dougie siente su teléfono vibrar en el pantalón, _sabe quién es_, y no puede evitar decir en voz alta lo que lleva varios días pensando.  
  
—No podemos seguir haciendo esto, Danny.  
  
Está mal. Este tiempo prestado, todas las mentiras, todas las cosas que no dicen, las personas a las que podrían herir. Las cosas que callan. Está _mal_.  
  
Danny tira de él hacia delante, murmura _shhhhhh_, levanta la cabeza y le besa lentamente. Derritiéndose con su toque.  
  
—No te quejabas hace dos segundos.  
  
Está sonriendo, algo suave y cálido. Se gira hacia los lavabos y se lava las manos mirándole desde el espejo. Dougie, aún apoyado en la pared, le sigue con la mirada. Le ve abrir la puerta y desaparecer dejando el baño en silencio.  
  
Dougie suspira, se lava las manos, se moja la frente y sale del baño. Vacío, triste y no lo suficientemente borracho. Cuando regresa al salón, lo primero que ve es a Danny besando la frente de Samantha.  
  
La cena se le agria en el estómago.  
  
—Joder.

**Un lugar que sólo nosotros conozcamos.  
  
** [_“And if you have a minute, why don't we go. Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go. Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know.” _Somewhere only we know, Keane]

  
A finales de enero, Londres amanece nublado. El cielo está completamente cubierto de nubes grises que amenazan lluvia, y el aire golpea los árboles con fuerza. Es domingo, y las cadenas de televisión abren los informativos con avisos de lluvias torrenciales en la ciudad. “Buenos días, Londres” dice el locutor de la BBC Radio “hoy lloverá todo el día, y cuando deje de hacerlo, probablemente será porque empezará a tronar”.  
  
Es un mal día para salir de casa o hacer planes, pero Fletch les programa una reunión en la oficina de la discográfica para hablar sobre el nuevo single y no pueden negarse o llevar la contraria. Quedan en la entrada de la oficina de Oxford Circus, donde Emily la recepcionista les atiende con un rubor en las mejillas.  
  
Las ventas del último disco no han sido las esperadas, sin embargo los streamings han superado las expectativas. Hace ya un tiempo que comprendieron que el éxito que consiguieron con _Room on the 3rd Floor_ no se repetirá, pero los datos finales son bastante buenos. Están muy satisfechos con el resultado, han hecho un buen trabajo y los números finales están dentro de los márgenes esperados.  
  
—Tenemos cerradas quince fechas de los próximos conciertos, y estamos negociando dos más —comenta Fletch animado—. La semana que viene tenéis la cosa esa del concierto solidario, nada que no podáis manejar.  
  
El equipo les felicita. Esperan un año nuevo mejor que el anterior, lleno de conciertos y actuaciones.  
  
Salen de la oficina pasadas las doce del mediodía satisfechos con la reunión y muy orgullosos de sus logros. Tom y Harry de despiden con prisas en la puerta de la discográfica. Tom tiene que ir rápidamente al taller a recoger el coche, Harry comenta algo sobre una comida romántica de aniversario con Izzy.  
  
Cuando Dougie se gira, se encuentra a Danny mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo.  
  
—¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? —dice encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Dougie asiente. Caminan por Regent Street sin rumbo fijo, dejándose llevar por la marabunta de personas. En la puerta de ChinaTown se escuchan canciones, petardos y gritos de alegría. La gente se amontona para unirse a la celebración, y en el cielo explosionan fuegos artificiales. Están celebrando el Año Nuevo Chino y conforme más se adentran, las calles parecen llenarse de música, puestos de comida caliente y decenas de festejos.  
  
—Llevo más de cinco años viviendo en Londres y nunca he venido a ChinaTown a ver las celebraciones del Año Nuevo Chino —comenta Dougie.  
  
Danny, a su lado, niega con la cabeza. Dice “yo tampoco ¿nos acercamos?” como si la vida fuera un juego y hubiera sido retado. Hay un pasacalle que recorre el centro de la ciudad, desde Chinatown hasta Trafalgar Square, y está todo lleno de turistas atónitos que no dejan nada por fotografiar y de artistas callejeros que llenan de originalidad la fiesta.  
  
Las calles del barrio están decoradas con guirnaldas, todo parece rojo y dorado, como en una película. Hay coloridas carrozas, dragones, leones y acróbatas. La comunidad china sale a la calle alegre, orgullosa de su cultura y tradiciones, con ganas de celebrar la vida. Muchos van vestidos con trajes tradicionales, otros bailan las danzas populares y en todas las calles del barrio se puede escuchar su música típica. Es toda una exposición de la milenaria cultura china, y Dougie lo único que puede hacer es mirar todo maravillado.  
  
Se dejan guiar por la gente hasta Trafalgar Square, donde hay un gran escenario con números de baile de la cultura china. A la derecha de la plaza, hay un pequeño mercado gastronómico que hace rugir las tripas de Danny.  
  
Huele realmente bien, y Danny le agarra del codo dirigiéndole hacia un puesto de comida caliente. La música está lo suficientemente alta como para no escuchar nada, y cuando se acerca para hablarle al odio, Dougie siente que le hace cosquillas en el cuello.  
  
—¿Te apetece algo? Me muero de hambre.  
  
Dougie asiente mientras observa divertido cómo Danny intenta pedir sin mucha convicción “un poco de eso y de esa cosa que parece una empanadilla ponme dos”. Cuando se gira, tiene una sonrisa sincera en la cara. Dice “no tengo ni idea de lo que he pedido, pero tiene buena pinta”.  
  
Comen sentados en un banco de la plaza, con la música del concierto de fondo y una cerveza cada uno. Danny parece contento con lo que ha pedido porque afirma con la cabeza, con un dim sum en la boca y las gafas de sol en la cabeza. Comen con calma, y para cuando terminan tienen las manos pegajosas, la boca picante y Danny tiene que levantarse a coger unas pocas servilletas de papel. Cuando vuelve a sentarse en el banco, le tiende una servilleta y otra cerveza que Dougie coge con agradecimiento.  
  
Pasan la tarde sentados en el banco, viendo en el escenario a unas chicas jóvenes bailar unas danzas populares, mientras comparten una cerveza medio fría. Miran el pasacalle con interés, y Danny se empeña en hacerse una foto junto a una carroza con un gran dragón rojo y dorado. Parece un niño pequeño, y Dougie le acompaña riendo mientras le ve intentar imitar a los acróbatas.  
  
Conforme Londres va oscureciendo, el espectáculo se va llenando de luz. Hay bombillas de colores, petardos y fuegos artificiales que explotan en el oscuro cielo. Hace un poco de frío y Dougie se encoge sobre sí mismo, con la bufanda de Danny sobre su cuello. Se ha pasado la tarde chispeando, pero cuando Dougie se seca una gota de lluvia de la nariz y mira al cielo, está completamente negro.  
  
—Parece que se está cogiendo.  
  
Nada más decirlo, un trueno retumba en todo Londres.  
  
El caos comienza unos segundos después, el cielo pasa de chispear a llover con fuerza. La gente corre a resguardarse debajo de los toldos intentando protegerse de la lluvia como pueden, y Danny le mira con la boca abierta.  
  
—¡Vamos Danny!  
  
Corren por Regent Street sorteando a la gente, riendo y completamente empapados. Danny intenta parar varios taxis pero no tienen suerte. Cada vez llueve con más fuerza, y para cuando consiguen resguardarse bajo un toldo en un callejón cerca de Liberty, no pueden dejar de reír.  
  
Danny tiene el pelo chopado pegado a la frente, gotas de agua corriendo su cara y una sonrisa que le hace parecer varios años más joven. Le mira con diversión mientras se muerde los labios.  
  
Dougie sabe lo que va a hacer sólo con verle la cara.  
  
Cuando Danny le besa contra la pared del callejón, Dougie siente que varios ladrillos se le clavan en la espalda. Están empapados, la lluvia les está calando por debajo de la ropa, pero no se aparta.  
  
Danny le besa cogiéndole del pelo, exigiendo un poco de lengua, y Dougie se lo da todo. Lo que tiene y lo que nunca tendrá. Le devuelve el beso con furia, apoyándose sobre la pared y restregándose contra su pierna.  
  
Cuando Danny se parta, tiene la cara llena de gotas de lluvia y una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
—¿Nos vamos a casa?  
  
Dougie le sigue por el callejón y cuando consigue un taxi y entran en él, todo parece de otro mundo. Le acorrala cuando llegan a casa y le besa justo en la nuca, mientras intenta abrir la puerta de la entrada. Persigue sus pisadas mojadas por las escaleras, y cuando se aseguran que no hay nadie en casa, sólo le escucha murmurar.  
  
—A mi habitación.  
  
Entra en su habitación con el pelo empapado, la ropa chorreando y un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Se calientan a besos, bajo las sábanas y con sus alientos chocando. Consiguen convertir el frío en calor, y todos los imposibles los vuelven realidad.  
  
Se besan por debajo de la cintura, con varios gemidos y ruegos. Cuando Danny gime, chupa un poco más rápido. Lame, sopla y muerde. Le arranca gemidos, le escucha maldecir “me estás matando, Dougie”, pero no para hasta que termina, ardiente y feliz. Cuando Danny se lo devuelve, con esa sonrisa traviesa, Dougie no consigue aguantar mucho más. Se corre, con la boca de Danny sobre su polla y dos dedos dentro de su culo. Tanteando, calientes y resbaladizos.  
  
Ven una película sobre una máquina del tiempo en la cama de Danny, completamente desnudos y con las sábanas hechas un ovillo en el suelo. Duermen a ratos, entre besos y caricias, y cuando la película ya casi está por el final, siente un beso fantasmal sobre su oreja.  
  
—Deberías ir a tu habitación, Dougie —dice Danny en su oreja mientras le aparta el pelo—. Tom no tardará en llegar.  
  
Se despereza sin ganas, recoge las ropas mojadas del suelo e intenta distinguir donde están sus calzoncillos cuando el móvil de Danny suena, y todo lo que parecía tener sentido en esas cuatro paredes se desmorona.  
  
Danny responde al móvil “¿A qué hora quieres que quedemos mañana, princesa?” y a Dougie se le congela el corazón. Se queda paralizado, con las ropas mojadas apretadas contra su pecho y la boca abierta. Danny ni siquiera parece advertir su presencia, se gira por la cama y habla “Yo también tengo ganas de verte”.  
  
Cuando cuelga, tiene una maldita sonrisa de felicidad que no soporta ver. Danny le pregunta “¿Quieres que pidamos pizza para cenar?” y Dougie se queda ahí, callado y completamente frío.  
  
—No tengo hambre.  
  
Y es verdad, de repente tiene el estómago cerrado y un aullido en su cabeza que dice _Esto no está bien_. No está bien que sólo pueda tener a Danny bajo esas cuatro paredes, escondidos bajo las sábanas de cualquier cama. No está bien que haya mentiras y que sus sentimientos no cuenten. No es justo para Samantha, ni para nadie.  
  
Y Dougie se ahoga.

**Ese jardín que construí para ti, en el que te sientas y extrañas.  
  
** [_“__Don't want to hear you say maybe. Won't you tell me do you love me? Coz I wanna know. _ _I'm making a list of things that I miss whenever we're far apart. The way that you kiss, the taste of your lips. I'm telling you from the heart ,'Cause baby, I just wanna know. Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me?” _Do ya, McFly]_  
  
_

Cuando Dougie tenía catorce años, en la asignatura de Literatura del señor Williams, le obligaron a leer un libro de poemas. Tras ojear varios libros muy pesados y realmente densos, escogió a Yeats porque era el libro más fino con la letra más grande. Le dio una oportunidad, intentó leer varias páginas seguidas, pero no consiguió entender nada.  
  
Yeats hablaba de demasiadas cosas pomposas de las que Dougie no sentía el más mínimo interés. No recuerda mucho del libro, pero unas palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la memoria igual que recuerda ciertas escenas de Indiana Jones con sólo escuchar la melodía. Leyó “_Esta melancolía Londres. A veces me imagino que las almas de los perdidos se ven obligadas a caminar por sus calles perpetuamente_” y en aquel momento le pareció una tontería porque Londres era la ciudad más guay en la que había estado.  
  
Es Febrero en Londres, lleno de lluvia, nostalgia y frío que hiela el alma; y por primera vez en la vida, Dougie entiende a Yeats. Camina por Londres bajo un paraguas, con una bufanda enrollada hasta la nariz y las manos heladas. La recorre perdido, con el alma hirviendo y una pesadumbre en el pecho.  
  
Los escaparates de las tiendas están llenos de corazones, los restaurantes anuncian increíbles cenas románticas y en el Támesis los cruceros ofrecen paseos por sus aguas para parejas que quieren pasar una noche inolvidable.  
  
Ha quedado con Tom en Harrods para encontrar un regalo de cumpleaños para su madre. Dougie no sabe muy bien cómo se ha dejado arrastrar, pero se encuentra en la sección de joyería escuchando como la dependienta intenta venderles una pulsera con un zafio incrustado.  
  
Terminan en un bar cerca de Picadilly, sentados en una mesa de madera con una cerveza cada uno y la bolsa de la joyería encima del gorro de Dougie. Tom intenta hacerle comprender que, algún día no muy lejano, tendrá que acompañarle a escoger un anillo para Giovanna y esa vez necesitará que esté mucho más receptivo.  
  
A Dougie se le encoje el corazón mientras escucha a Tom haciendo planes de futuro con Gio, pensando en mudarse con ella y dejar el piso que comparten. Quieren casarse, tal vez tener tres hijos y comprar una casa en las afueras de Londres con un jardín trasero y una piscina.  
  
—¿Tienes algún plan para San Valentín con Ethan?  
  
Le da vergüenza comprender lo poco que ha pensado en Ethan las últimas semanas. Han intercambiado varios mensajes y llamadas, pero cada vez que intenta quedar con él, hay algo que le para.  
  
—Yo no celebro esas cosas, Tom.  
  
Tom asiente y cambia de tema con una sonrisa indulgente. Hablan sobre la nueva canción que tiene en mente y quiere grabar en el estudio cuanto antes, de la entrega de premios MTV de la semana siguiente y de las vacaciones a la Toscana que está planeando con Gio para verano. Dougie asiente a todo, pero su mente está a kilómetros de distancia.  
  
La noche del catorce de febrero, Dougie se la pasa dando vueltas por la cama, enredándose en las sabanas y suspirando. Ethan le ha mandado un mensaje que ni siquiera ha leído.  
  
Danny se fue anoche con Samantha a cenar, y a Dougie se le pudren en el estómago todos los besos que se han dado. Echa en falta ese último beso del día con el que se ha dormido las últimas semanas, tal vez esa caricia que le desarma o ese “buenas noches” que Danny le susurra cuando los ojos se le cierran. Tal vez echa de menos el peso de su brazo rodeando su cintura.  
  
Esa noche, Danny no duerme en casa. Dougie lo sabe porque se queda en vela, en la oscuridad de la noche, esperándole. Se acuesta en la cama pero no duerme. Solo puede pensar en él y Samantha, en su situación y en Ethan.  
  
Cuando a las ocho de la mañana Danny abre la puerta de la habitación, Dougie se encuentra sentado en la cama. Está a oscuras, pero aún así puede ver sus hombros caídos y su pelo rizado. Se acerca despacio y se sienta en la cama.  
  
—¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto, enano?  
  
Dougie susurra “No podía dormir” porque sabe que si alza la voz, todo parecerá más real. Así, con la luz apagada y los murmullos, las palabras no pueden herir.  
  
—¿Has pasado una mala noche? —La voz de Danny suena ronca, áspera. Danny se acerca a su boca, le besa muy lentamente los labios, pero Dougie se aparta como si quemaran—. ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Le prometió que buscarían una forma, que encontrarían un ritmo, pero han pasado varias semanas y Dougie se siente en el borde del precipicio cada vez que comprende que está siendo _el otro_ en la relación de Danny y Samantha. No puede besarle y hacer como si no pasara nada en el mundo exterior.  
  
—Esto no funciona —susurra Dougie—. Lo que demonios sea _esto_.  
  
Lo que Dougie quiere decir _realmente_ es que no puede soportar saber que Danny no está dispuesto a ponerle el primero en la lista. Se ocultan en los baños, se dan besos furtivos, pero en el mundo real Danny tiene una novia con la que pasa el día de San Valentín y Dougie habla con Ethan como si nada hubiera cambiado.  
  
—¿Qué me estás pidiendo, Dougie?  
  
No sabe lo que quiere, pero sí sabe lo que no quiere. Esconderse, huir, ocultar todo. No quiere _eso_.  
  
—No lo sé, Danny —En la oscuridad, Dougie puede ver cómo Danny coge aire lentamente—. No estamos encontrando la manera para que funcione y me estoy ahogando.  
  
—¿Te estás…?  
  
—Esto está mal, Danny —dice Dougie—. Esto de escondernos e ignorarnos y… _Está mal_. No funciona para mí.  
  
La habitación se llena de un silencio espeso, y Dougie casi puede sentir la respiración acompasada de Danny. Lenta y profunda.  
  
—Creo que no estoy preparado para que funcione —Danny vocaliza cada palabra haciendo pausas de milenios y hay _algo_ en su voz que desarma a Dougie por unos segundos—. Tal vez me estás pidiendo algo que no te puedo dar.  
  
En la oscuridad, puede verle mirando al infinito con un gesto serio.  
  
—Entonces deberíamos parar esto antes de que nos ahogue por completo.  
  
Danny se gira y su mirada parece querer solucionarlo, pero entonces hace una mueca y suspira.  
  
—De alguna forma quería que funcionara, Dougie. Tal vez no de la misma forma que tú querías —murmura Danny—. Tienes que saber eso aunque no quieras saber nada más.  
  
Danny se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, y Dougie comprende que no estaban intentando afrontar la realidad, estaban creando un mundo paralelo.

...

El sábado tienen una firma de discos en Cardiff. Desde Londres son más de tres horas de viaje en coche, y Dougie intenta dormirse en el asiento trasero del monovolumen, con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal y el constante parloteo de Tom en sus oídos.  
  
Paran a estirar las piernas cerca del río Severn, en un pequeño pueblo con las calles de piedra y edificios de ladrillo rojo. Hace un buen día para ser finales de febrero. El sol parece surgir entre las nubes calentando la mañana, pero sopla un viento duro que mueve las copas de los árboles y hace jugar a las hojas en el suelo.  
  
Entran a una pequeña taberna, con las mesas de madera y olor a Inglaterra. En la televisión, un partido de críquet que comentan los aldeanos con jarras de cervezas en la mano y sonrisas de orgullo.  
  
Piden varios sándwiches para comer en la terraza, junto a la orilla del río. Mientras Danny busca un sitio para comprar tabaco y Tom va al baño, Harry se acerca a Dougie que espera la comida en silencio en el margen del río.  
  
—¿Todo bien Dougs?  
  
En esa zona del río, el agua va rápida y choca con las rocas haciendo _plofplof_ en la orilla. Dougie se siente un poco así, con su corazón haciendo _plofplof_ en su pecho, cuando Harry le pasa la mano por la espalda.  
  
—Sí. Supongo.  
  
Harry se aparta el pelo de la cara y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
—Si quieres algo, si necesitas algo —dice lentamente—. ¿Sabes que estamos aquí, verdad?  
  
Dougie lo sabe. Supone que no debe de tener muy buena cara porque Harry le mira con un gesto de compasión que retuerce su estómago. Le dice “para lo que sea” y el brazo en su espalda se aprieta un poco más en algo parecido a un abrazo.  
  
Lo único que consigue hacer es asentir lentamente, conmocionado y lleno de calor en su pecho.  
  
—Todo mejorará, Dougs —añade—. Todo siempre mejora.  
  
Harry y Tom no saben nada, pero de alguna forma siempre parecen saberlo todo. Le leen la cara y protegen como a un hermano pequeño, y Dougie nunca podrá dejar de estar agradecido por todo lo que hacen por él, incluso cuando no se siente él mismo.  
  
Incluso cuando tiene un agujero en el estómago.  
  
Cuando Tom sale del baño, se acerca a la orilla y sonríe, parece radiante con las manos en los bolsillos y su cara de eterna felicidad.  
  
—Los sándwiches ya están listos, vamos a la mesa antes de que se nos haga tarde.  
  
Comen con el sol calentando sus espaldas y varias jarras de cerveza, y mientras Harry le quita el tomate al sándwich y Tom corta minuciosamente el borde, Dougie se permite mirar a Danny durante unos segundos.  
  
Su perfil lleno de curvas, sus pecas salpicando su piel y ese pelo rizado que se mete en sus ojos y no deja de apartar con la mano. Esa sonrisa fácil que aparece en sus labios y la forma que tiene de desperezarse cuando termina la cerveza y levanta los brazos estirándose como un gato.  
  
Entonces Danny se gira y le mira, con los ojos llenos de algo que no puede leer. Aparta la vista al segundo, para escuchar a Harry hablar sobre sus veranos en Dover con su familia cuando era pequeño.  
  
Se marchan cuando el sol se esconde en las nubes y el viento comienza a soplar con fuerza. Tom dice “O nos vamos ya o llegaremos tarde” y apuran los cafés mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia parecen caer.  
  
Antes de entrar al monovolumen, Danny le coge del brazo. Dice “Dougie” y pese a su mirada suplicante, le suelta con rapidez cuando le ve negar pesadamente con la cabeza.  
  
—Hoy no, Danny. _Por favor_.  
  
Lo dice susurrando, suplicando que lo deje estar. Hoy tienen una firma de discos y no puede aparecer roto y deshecho por dentro. Tiene una fachada que mantener y no puede hacerle frente porque es posible que se rompa en pedazos. Danny le mira a los ojos, a los lejos Harry grita “¡Venga chicos!”, y asiente.  
  
Se montan en el coche cuando la lluvia comienza a coger fuerza, Dougie vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en la ventanilla mientras ve cómo las gotas golpean el cristal. Cruzan El Puente del Príncipe de Gales, en la autopista M4 entre Inglaterra y Gales, y con el pulso latiendo en su oído observa cómo sus aguas se oscurecen por el paso de la tormenta.  
  
Llegan a la firma de discos con una hora de margen. Se sientan en una mesa mientras las fans chillan y Harry saluda al público. No hablan durante toda la mañana, tampoco se miran. Se limitan a sonreír a las fans y preguntarles el nombre.  
  
El fotógrafo hace varias fotos durante el evento, y en algún momento dice: “Ahora una con Danny”. Danny se acerca, con las manos en los bolsillos y cara de rendición. Se pega a su costado, le toca la mano con las yemas de los dedos mirándole a los ojos. El flash les deja momentáneamente ciegos, paralizados. Dougie se aleja para hacerse una foto con Harry, pero aún puede sentir la sombra de sus dedos en la piel. Y por primera vez comprende que se ha creado un abismo infranqueable entre los dos.  
  
Que no todo lo que se desgarra su puede volver a arreglar.  
  
Entre Danny y él, hay una rotura irreparable.  
  
Tras otras tres horas de carretera de vuelta a Londres, el día parece mucho más largo de lo normal. Llegan a casa a las once de la noche y Dougie siente su móvil vibrar. Es un mensaje de Ethan “¿Todo bien en la firma de discos?” que le hace sentir un agujero en el estómago.  
  
Es atractivo, simpático y divertido. Tiene todo lo que Dougie querría en un tío, y aunque aún puede sentir el toque fantasmal de los dedos de Danny, decide que es suficiente. De autocompasión, de perder el tiempo.  
  
De pensar en algo que no funciona.  
  
Llama a Ethan y parece emocionado cuando le propone salir la noche siguiente. Hay algo en su tono de voz que le hace sonreír mientras se pregunta qué hace pensando en Danny cuando tiene al otro lado del teléfono a una persona maravillosa que le hace sonreír sin parar.  
  
Tiene que prometerse mentalmente que no está intentando sacar un clavo con otro clavo para no sentir que es una mala persona.  
  
Se trata de dar oportunidades.  
  


**Negación.  
  
**[_“Si la magia se ha esfumado quiere decir que ha habido. No está mal para la primera cita.” _Y que le gusten los perros]_  
  
_Dougie corre por la calle sorteando la lluvia y los paraguas de la gente. Llega tarde. Veinticinco minutos, para ser exactos. Normalmente no tiene ningún reparo en llegar ligeramente tarde, ni siquiera melodramáticamente tarde, pero han quedado después de comer en el estudio de música para volver a grabar una canción para un posible álbum de grandes éxitos, y desde la calle ya puede ver la vena de Tom creciendo sin parar en su cuello.  
  
Tom es súper estricto con la puntualidad. Un poco maniático.  
  
Cuando entra en el estudio de grabación de Notting Hill deja huellas mojadas en el suelo y camina despacio intentando analizar la situación antes de caer en ella, pero Tom no le deja ni unos segundos de margen.  
  
—Llegas tarde, Dougie —Tom parece calmado, pero es solo una fachada—. ¿Qué parte de _a las tres en punto_ no llegaste a entender del todo?  
  
Dougie se mira las zapatillas, está haciendo un charco bajo sus pies. Camina haciendo _chof chof_ por el suelo, con el ruido de la suela contra el parquet. Una ráfaga de aire acondicionado le deja momentáneamente muerto de frío y cuando se quita la chaqueta, ve que la lluvia ha calado hasta la camiseta.  
  
—Tom, lo siento. No me he dado cuenta de la hora.  
  
Tom le observa fijamente y parece relajarse. Suspira y le mira con un gesto de cariño.  
  
—Intenta no llegar tarde la próxima vez —Ruega—. Ahora vete al baño y sécate un poco, estás haciendo charcos por todo el estudio.  
  
Harry, sentado en uno de los sofás, le mira con un gesto de triunfo y Dougie sonríe de vuelta, sabiendo que se ha librado de una buena.  
  
Unos minutos después, vuelve a entrar a la sala para encontrarse a Danny sentado en un taburete cantando su parte de la canción. Canta _The rules are all the same. It's just a different game. To tell you how I feel_ y Dougie sabe que nunca nadie conseguirá ponerle los pelos de punta como cuando le ve cerrar los ojos, con arruguitas en los ojos y esa cara de concentración. Canta con la voz suave e íntima.   
  
Hace unas semanas se besaban a oscuras, se tocaban a escondidas, se corrían intentando apaciguar los gemidos del otro. Danny le decía “Nunca he hecho esto, dime como te gusta” y a Dougie le gustaba de todas las maneras. Le gustaba desordenado y un poco caótico. Le gustaba siempre que fuera con él. Ahora todo parece un poco más lejano, pero cuando le escucha cantar Dougie siente todo un poco más cerca. Siente que fue real, en ese mundo paralelo que crearon y escondieron. Siente que hubo _algo_ a lo que nunca supieron poner nombre, y que ahora tienen _otra cosa_ que nunca volverá a ser una amistad.  
  
Danny entona _Although it seems so rare, I was always there. I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_ y Dougie comprende que dentro de su corazón siempre habrá un lugar para Danny Jones y tendrá que aprender a vivir con ese dolor.  
  
Tocan cada uno su parte para la canción y Tom parece realmente entusiasmado. Hace muchos más arreglos de los necesarios y entonan cada una de las estrofas de varias formas diferentes, pero unas horas más tarde parece convencido de que han hecho un buen trabajo.  
  
Cuando queda media hora para las ocho, Dougie se levanta de su taburete con un “Bueno” que hace que Harry se gire a mirarlo.  
  
—¿Bueno qué?  
  
Dougie comprueba que ya casi no tiene la ropa mojada, aunque sigue teniendo el pelo húmedo. Va directo a recoger su abrigo, mientras siente la mirada llena de preguntas de Tom a sus espaldas.  
  
—¿Dougie? —Tom asoma la cabeza desde el mando de sonido— ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
  
—He quedado.  
  
Como si hubiera sido invocado, Danny aparece con la guitarra en la mano, se sienta en el sofá de la sala de sonido y le mira. Parece sereno, pero Dougie sabe que es todo una fachada.  
  
—¿Con quién? —Pregunta Tom de nuevo.  
  
—Con Ethan.  
  
—Bueno, a Danny y a mí aún nos quedan una horita de arreglos, pero supongo que Harry y tú ya os podéis ir —Sonríe Tom y en sus redondas mejillas se dibujan dos hoyuelos—. Llévate mi bufanda que hace frío.  
  
Si Dougie estuviera de humor, haría una broma. Pero no lo está. Cierra la puerta del estudio mientras oye a Tom gritar “No llegues tarde que mañana hay concierto y tenemos que ir a ensayar”.  
  
Danny no ha dicho nada, pero mientras anda por la calle, Dougie puede sentir aún su mirada en la nuca.  
  
Llega a las nueve al Bush Hall. Ethan le espera en la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo. Lleva un abrigo negro que le llega hasta las rodillas y una sonrisa que ilumina la calle entera. Entran en el pub, una sala oscura iluminada solo por las velas de las mesas. Al final de la sala hay un mini escenario donde un pianista toca melodías que recorren la sala. Se sientan en una mesa y piden dos cervezas.  
  
—Pensaba que no ibas a llamar —Comenta Ethan cuando el camarero les trae las cervezas—. Como dijiste que estabas tan ocupado con McFly.  
  
—Ya —Dougie recuerda la mentira. Se siente un rastrero—. He conseguido sacar tiempo.  
  
—Me alegra —y realmente parece feliz. Ethan pega un trago a su cerveza, mira al pianista y se queda un rato callado—. Me encanta este local.  
  
—¿Vienes muy a menudo?  
  
—Vengo muchos viernes por la noche a tocar. El dueño es un viejo amigo y cuando voy mal de dinero me deja tocar algunas canciones —Ethan se acerca un poco más a Dougie y le sonríe—. Tal vez algún día podrías venir a verme tocar.  
  
Dougie se ilumina. Cuando está con Ethan todo es más fácil, puede sonreír y ser feliz.  
  
—¿Tocarías para mí? —Sus ojos brillan, se acerca más a Ethan y susurra—. ¿De verdad?  
  
—De verdad —La luz de la vela enfoca la cara de Ethan. Ríe y cuando lo hace, le salen arruguitas en los ojos.  
  
No sabe de dónde viene el impulso, pero se acerca aún más a Ethan, sin poder dejar de mirarle. Tiene una mirada hipnotizante, con esos ojos que le comen vivo. Desea decir “quiero que me toques algo, y no es precisamente el violín”, pero se contiene. Solo de pensarlo el color de las mejillas sube. Arden. Ethan le mira con cara de sorpresa mientras espera una respuesta.  
  
—Me encantaría.  
  
Ethan se aleja mientras susurra “Espera aquí” y Dougie se queda quieto mientras ve cómo se mete en una puerta lateral. Pasan cinco minutos pero el pianista sigue tocando y no hay señal de Ethan. Dougie tamborilea en la mesa mientras mueve los pies rápidamente. Siente un vuelco en el corazón cuando las luces se apagan y le ve salir al escenario.  
  
La luz se vuelve a encender para enfocar a Ethan hablando con el pianista. Luego se coloca en medio del escenario, con el violín en la mano y mirándole a los ojos a kilómetros de distancia. Se acerca al micrófono y habla.  
  
—Esto va dedicado a una persona muy especial que está entre el público.  
  
Ethan se mueve y pone el violín en su posición. Pasa la lengua por sus labios y empieza a tocar [tocar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZUcEmREZ9Y). Dougie al principio solo escucha sonidos, solo escucha notas. Pero poco a poco Ethan va creando una melodía. Crea una historia no escrita y le da vida con sus dedos. El pianista se compenetra con sus notas y crean arte con la armonía.  
  
No puede dejar de observarle. No puede dejar de mirar cómo le caen mechones de pelo en la frente, cómo mueve las manos y la cabeza al compás de la melodía. Ojos cerrados, lengua sacada y gesto de concentración.  
  
Puede que Dougie no sepa mucho sobre violines, pero lo que sí sabe es de música y Ethan derrocha talento por cada poro.  
  
Cuando la música para, tarda unos segundos en volver a respirar con normalidad. Tiene los ojos fijos en Ethan y no los puede apartar. A su alrededor, el público aplaude pero Dougie no puede. Tiene la melodía metida en la cabeza y una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
Las luces se vuelven a apagar y Dougie ve la silueta de Ethan bajar del escenario. Le ve salir de la puerta lateral y al instante siente un cosquilleo que le recorre el cuerpo.  
  
Es en ese momento, mientras Ethan se acerca hacia él, cuando se da cuenta de que _le gusta_. Mucho menos de lo que debería y mucho más de lo que esperaba. Le gusta de una forma que nunca le gustará Danny. Increíblemente atractivo, seguro de su sexualidad y comprometido con las personas. Le gusta su sonrisa y la forma en la que le hace sentir. Caliente y en casa. Le gusta que le esté pidiendo una oportunidad con los ojos pero no le esté exigiendo nada, dándole todo el espacio del mundo.  
  
_Le gusta_. Y aún así durante un segundo su sonrisa se desvanece cuando piensa en _otra_ persona. Debe de estar muy loco si decidiera no darle esa oportunidad que merece, cuando le tiene delante, entregado y dispuesto.  
  
Cuando Ethan se sienta a su lado, bebe un poco de cerveza y al dejar el vaso sus manos se rozan.  
  
Dougie tarda unos segundos en encontrar la palabra que mejor defina cuánto le ha gustado.  
  
—Guau —Busca de nuevo. Nada—. Ha sido… ¡Guau!  
  
—Supongo que _Guau_ es bueno.  
  
Dougie quiere decir que ha sido más que genial, que ha tenido incluso ganas de llorar, pero aún le cuesta hablar.  
  
—Ha sido perfecto.  
  


La sonrisa que le devuelve Ethan hace que todo merezca la pena.  
  
Después de tres cervezas salen del pub. Dan vueltas por la calle, mientras Londres les acompaña con un cielo despejado y millones de estrellas. El aire les despeina mientras la conversación se la lleva el viento entre risas y murmullos.  
  
Son más de las dos de la mañana cuando Dougie decide que ya es hora de irse a casa.  
  
—Mañana tenemos concierto —Mira el reloj sabiendo que Tom le echará la bronca del siglo por acostarse tan tarde teniendo actuación el día siguiente—. Debemos levantarnos pronto para ir a hacer las pruebas de sonido.  
  
Dougie tiene una idea. Sonríe mientras se acerca un poco y susurra “¿Te gustaría venir?”. Le gustaría verle allí. Tal vez sonreírle desde el escenario, ser una distracción sobre todos los pensamientos que recorren su cabeza.  
  
—¿Te gustaría que fuera?  
  
—Hoy te he visto tocar el violín para el pub entero, ahora te toca a ti —Ethan abre la boca dispuesto a hablar, pero Dougie le corta—. A las ocho en el Wembley Arena. Entra por la zona VIP, te pondré en lista.  
  
Dougie mira de nuevo su reloj, repite que “Me tengo que ir” y Ethan sonríe e insiste en acompañarle. Cuando llegan a la puerta, se quedan parados. Dougie tiene la bufanda enrollada por todo su cuello y un gorro que le tapa un poco la visión. Ethan tiene la mirada vidriosa y le sonríe con esperanza, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Le da un beso en la mejilla, dice “Descansa Dougie” y le mira a los ojos mientras se muerde el labio.  
  
Podría invitarle a entrar, tal vez comerse a besos y enredarse entre las sábanas, pero Dougie decide que quiere hacer lo correcto. Tomarse su tiempo. Abre la puerta y entra en el recibidor, pero la voz de Ethan le para.  
  
—Dougie.  
  
—¿Si?  
  
—Cuando estaba en el escenario, solo te veía a ti.  
  
Esa frase se queda revoloteando en la cabeza de Dougie durante varios segundos, y cuando finalmente encuentra las palabras para contestar, Ethan ya está en la calle caminando hacia su casa con las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza agachada y paso ligero.  
  
Cuando cierra la puerta y entra en casa, la luz está apagada. Da cinco pasos antes de chocarse con una figura. Aún a oscuras ya sabe quién es. Huele a él, a peligro y travesuras. Dougie se mueve, se acerca a la pared y enciende la luz. Efectivamente es Danny, con los brazos apretados y semblante serio.  
  
—Eso sí que ha sido rápido.  
  
Se queda en el recibidor parado, viendo cómo Danny sube las escaleras. Ni siquiera sabe lo que intentaba decir, pero Dougie le ve desaparecer y siente que es una metáfora demasiado elaborada y que no llega a entender.

  
**De silencios que dicen todo y palabras que no dicen nada.**

[_“__TOT retorna, agrupant-se, i és una sola història, un amor, un destí: Perdura sense noms, sols els noms d’uns carrers, l’amor, el sol amor. Uns benvolguts carrers, enllà, per Quart de fora, les baranes del riu, els bancs de l’Albereda, aquells besos frenètics a la porta de casa, una lenta tristesa que et recorria el cos, o una alegria invicta, una delicia efímera que ara retorna intacta… Tot retorna, agrupant-se; és ja una sola història, un amor, un destí"_En amor, uns carrers. Vicent Andrés Estellés]

El día del concierto salen de casa a las diez de la mañana, hacen una parada en Starbucks porque Tom se ha levantado con ganas de tomar un frappuccino de vainilla, y llegan a Wembley Arena tras un pequeño atasco cerca de Tokyngton. Los técnicos de sonido y luces ya están preparados y hacen el primer ensayo girando por el escenario, dando órdenes para la posición de las luces y comprobando que todo está perfecto. Tom se encabezona y prueba el micrófono en cada centímetro del escenario, da dos pasos y pregunta “¿Se oye?” mientras Jon, el técnico de sonido, afirma que “Sí Tom, no hace falta que probemos más.  
  
—Quiero que salga todo perfecto.  
  
A la una es el turno de ensayo del resto de los músicos. Las tripas de Harry suenan mientras anuncia que “Podríamos aprovechar para comer. Tom casi no me ha dejado desayunar”.  
  
Las horas transcurren entre canciones, melodías y gritos de Tom. Pero finalmente a las seis se retiran al camerino a arreglarse y descansar un poco. Harry está con la fisioterapeuta y Tom habla por teléfono con Giovanna en el pasillo. Cuando Dougie se sienta en el sofá se da cuenta de que está a solas con Danny en el camerino.  
  
Es la primera vez que están solos en una habitación desde que todo se rompió entre ellos.  
  
Pasan un rato sin hablar, con la música de las pruebas de los teloneros de fondo. Los dos miran la televisión como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo pero, por el rabillo del ojo, Dougie puede ver a Danny beber cerveza directamente desde el botellín y nota cómo su nuez se mueve arriba y abajo con cada sorbo. Intenta no pensar en nada pero la presencia de Danny envuelve toda la sala.  
  
—¿Nervioso? —Danny habla desde el otro lado del sofá.  
  
—Como siempre —responde Dougie como si fuera obvio—, aterrorizado.  
  
Dougie coge el bajo y se sienta al otro lado del sofá. Está nervioso por el concierto y por Danny. Empieza a tocar notas, mueve los dedos con facilidad, tocando una melodía que le es familiar pero que no consigue saber porqué.  
  
—¿Y eso? —pregunta Danny mientras señala su bajo—. ¿De qué es? ¿Para una nueva canción?  
  
Le mira con la boca abierta y ojos llenos de admiración y _duele_ tanto. Camisa a cuadros, pecas en los brazos, pantalones caídos y no podría estar más guapo ni aunque quisiera.  
  
—No —niega—. Es solo que… me ha salido solo.  
  
Asiente con la cabeza despacito, como si estuviera repitiendo la melodía mentalmente y quisiera almacenarla en su memoria. Murmura “Esta... Está muy bien” y Dougie tiembla, porque la aprobación de Danny es algo que siempre le ha llenado de orgullo.  
  
Le mira a los ojos y sonríe. Hay _algo_, un destello que llena de esperanza su estómago, porque Danny levanta la cabeza y se acerca un poco. Abre la boca, musita _¿Dougie?_ pero es imposible formar palabras, no es capaz de que ninguna frase elaborada salga de sus labios. Responde _¿Si?_ mientras se acerca un poco a su lado del sofá y Danny cierra los ojos, respira hondo y los vuelve a abrir. Susurra “Creo que…” pero no dice nada más porque la puerta del camerino se abre de golpe. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, ambos se separan y giran las cabezas para mirar la puerta.  
  
—Tom está histérico, me ha…  
  
No termina la frase porque justo detrás aparece Tom, que se queda parado y pone los brazos en jarras.  
  
—¿QUÉ HACÉIS AÚN SENTADOS? —Chilla histérico—. ¡VENGA! LEVANTAD QUE SÓLO QUEDA MEDIA HORA.  
  
Cogen los instrumentos, salen del camerino y conforme se van acercando al escenario, los gritos son más fuertes. Se quedan detrás de las cortinas, oyendo al público corean sus nombres. Tom se asoma.  
  
—Esto está lleno —Da saltos rápidamente.  
  
Ver a Tom histérico no tranquiliza a Dougie. Oye a las fans corear sus nombres y no puede sentirse peor. Una mano le toca el hombro. Es Danny, que le mira con esos ojos protectores de hermano mayor que le hacen sentir en casa.  
  
—¿Todo bien?  
  
—Quiero vomitar.  
  
Jon, el técnico de sonido, avisa que en diez minutos empieza el concierto pero el brazo de Danny sigue en su hombro apretando con más fuerza, como si quisiera decir “Eh, estoy aquí. Puede que nunca más volvamos a estar así, puede que esto sea el final, pero ahora que me necesitas estoy aquí”. Los gritos se escuchan más fuertes y Harry menea las baquetas con la seguridad que ha adquirido después de tantos años de shows.  
  
Alguien grita “cinco minutos” y Dougie siente el cuerpo de Danny acercarse más a su espalda. Apoyándose ligeramente y con la mano sobre su hombro. Cada vez están más juntos, respirando el mismo aire. Tom salta, acribilla a todo el que pasa, pregunta “¿Habéis revisado las luces?, ¿Ya funciona el faro de la derecha?, ¿Se ve todo bien desde la última fila?”. Todos asienten, pero aún así Tom no se tranquiliza. Harry mueve los brazos mientras murmura para sí mismo en voz baja “Venga Harry, concéntrate”.  
  
Unos minutos después, Jon se acerca de nuevo y, antes de que Tom pueda abrir la boca, asiente.  
  
—Todo está perfecto, Tom —Asegura—. Queda un minuto.  
  
Dougie siente que Danny se separa de su espalda para coger la guitarra. Coge el bajo, sintiendo aún el roce de su mano en el hombro, y escucha la cuenta atrás.  
  
Danny vuelve a acercarse, con la guitarra colgada en el hombro, y agacha la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Sincero y tranquilo.  
  
—Todo va a ir bien.  
  
Y Dougie le cree.   
  
Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.  
  
Gritos.  
  
El primero en salir al escenario es Harry, que empieza a tocar mientras Tom corre alzando los brazos. Se acerca al micrófono y grita. Dougie y Danny salen juntos. Los gritos se hacen más intensos pero aún así, Dougie se tranquiliza visiblemente. Esto es lo suyo. La música. _McFly_. Cuando empiezan a tocar se despreocupa de todo. Da vueltas y se mueve por el escenario. _Friday night, Corrupted, All About You, Sorry’s not good enough, One for the radio y Please Please _suenan a la perfección. Hay miradas y sonrisas de complicidad al saber que todo está saliendo bien, que eso es lo que hacen y lo hacen lo mejor que pueden.  
  
Se hace un silencio cuando empiezan los acordes de su canción, _Transilvania_.  
  
Siente el corazón latir fuerte cuando canta las palabras que escribió un día, después de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Borracho, y escuchando los gritos de una chica en la habitación de Danny, necesitaba desahogarse. Necesitaba olvidar todo, tranquilizarse con notas que desgarraban su corazón igual que lo hacía Danny.  
  
Cuando canta “_Who is your lover?_” se siente expuesto, siente como si le estuviera contando un secreto al público. Danny contesta “_I couldn't tell_” y hay un momento en el que sus ojos se encuentran. Canta de nuevo “_When hell freezes over_” y Danny contesta, con la voz desgarrada “_That's when I tell_”. Si existieran miradas que cortaran la respiración y esa sería una de ellas. Esta vez le toca cantar a Tom pero Dougie no puede escuchar nada. Tiene el corazón en un puño y un agujero en el estomago. Cuando le escucha cantar “_When will this stop_” respira, traga saliva e intenta olvidar todo, pero es imposible porque sus sentimientos son la melodía que toca y nunca podrá parar eso.  
  
_Ultraviolet, Star girl, The heart never lies, I’ll Be Ok, Everybody knows_ y _Lies _son las siguientes y Dougie da vueltas por el escenario, camina sin rumbo, da altos. Disfruta. En mitad de I_’ve Got You _mira al público buscando a Ethan. Sabe que es imposible encontrarle entre tantas caras, pero algo le dice que está ahí, mirándole. Tal y como él le miro tocar el violín.  
  
En el último descanso dejan de tocar y hablan con el público. Tom dice tonterías mientras el público grita y Dougie querría decir algo, pero Danny se adelanta y bromea asegurando que se va a tirar del escenario para que el público le coja. Finalmente Harry baja de su plataforma para cantar una vez más “Hero” y la forma en la que las fans se vuelven locas, fascina a Dougie de mil maneras diferentes.  
  
Se despiden entre agradecimientos, aplausos y bromas. Cuando las luces se apagan, Dougie sale del escenario y espera hasta que los demás estén a su lado. El público grita “¡¡otra, otra!!” y detrás de las cortinas, Tom bebe un poco de agua y Harry da saltos.  
  
—¿Cuánto esperamos?  
  
—Un poco más.  
  
Respiran entrecortadamente y están cansados pero tienen ganas de más. Nunca es suficiente en los conciertos.  
  
—¡Vamos!  
  
Salen de nuevo al escenario. Las luces están apagadas cuando se escuchan las primeras notas de “_POV_”. Se oyen gritos, los focos y mecheros se encienden, y las fans gritan todas y cada una de las palabras de la canción. La letra habla de un final que nunca debió de ser así, de mirar las cosas desde otro punto de vista aunque ya nada importa. Porque a veces puedes pasar del azul al gris, a veces es mejor estar sin esa persona, y Dougie se encoge por dentro. Tiene tantas ganas de llorar que da vueltas por el escenario. Olvida alguna nota y se equivoca varias veces, pero no importa porque lo único que quiere es dejar de sentir.  
  
Cuando las ultimas notas de "_POV_" suenan, no tiene tiempo para asimilarlo porque al instante “_Five colours in her hair_” calienta de nuevo el ambiente con sus alegres “_do do do do do DOO_” y las luces se apagan por última vez. Salen del escenario y caminan hacia el camerino mientras todos les felicitan por el concierto. Cuando cierran la puerta del camerino aún pueden escuchar los gritos de las fans.  
  
Después de ducharse, Dougie sale del camerino, camina por los pasillos y encuentra la puerta de salida. Un guardaespaldas le avisa que está llena de fans y decide dar la vuelta e intentar probar por la salida de emergencia. La abre esperando encontrar un grupo de fans, pero afortunadamente no hay nadie. Coge el móvil, busca un número y llama.  
  
_—¿Ethan?  
  
__—¿Dónde estás?  
  
__—En la parte trasera, he salido por la salida de emergencia.  
  
__—Voy para allá.  
  
_Dougie espera cinco minutos escondido detrás de un árbol. Cuando le ve llegar, se ilumina.  
  
—¿Dónde quieres ir? —Pregunta Ethan.  
  
—Podríamos ir a cenar —Sugiere—. Estoy hambriento.  
  
Cogen un taxi y llegan a un italiano cerca de Notting Hill, donde un camarero con mucha labia, bigote y muy contento de conocerse a sí mismo les atiende sonriendo.  
  
Piden dos pizzas que comen quemándose los dedos y disfrutando de cada bocado. Dougie asegura que “los conciertos me dan hambre” mientras Ethan le mira con afecto. Una hora después, apuran los últimos tragos de cerveza e ignoran a los camareros que comienzan a recoger el restaurante. Hablan sobre la música y las actuaciones en directo. Veinte minutos más tarde, el restaurante cierra y salen a la calle dispuestos a caminan sin rumbo por las húmedas calles de Londres.  
  
Caminan dando rodeos, con las manos en los bolsillos y ganas de pasar tiempo juntos. Dougie está cansado después de dos horas de concierto, pero siente que aún puede sacar algo de energía para estar con Ethan. Para perderse por callejones y avenidas, para ver el cielo desde la acera, para caminar a su lado rozándose los codos.  
  
—¿Has estado alguna vez en Italia? —Pregunta Ethan y Dougie niega con la cabeza—. Deberías ir alguna vez. La comida italiana, la de verdad, le pega cien vueltas a esta.  
  
—¿Tú has estado alguna vez?  
  
—Voy todos los veranos —Asiente sonriendo con orgullo—. Mi abuela vive allí y hace las mejores pizzas del mundo.  
  
Es sorprendente lo que descubre de Ethan cada día. Es como un baúl lleno de información en el que se pueden sacar sorpresas de vez en cuando.  
  
—¿Si? —Pregunta curioso—. ¿Y tú sabes cocinar?  
  
—¿Yo? —Se pone la mano en el corazón, mira para otro lado y se intenta hacer el ofendido—. Yo hago los mejores tortellinis del mundo.  
  
Cuando llegan a casa de Dougie, son las dos de la mañana. El cielo está obscuro y no se ve ninguna estrella. Arrastran la despedida en el portal, parados delante de la puerta, hablando en voz baja y riendo mientras sienten el alcohol recorrer su sangre.  
  
—Buenas noches, Ethan.  
  
—Buenas noches, Dougie.  
  
Ethan se aleja un poco de Dougie, levanta la mano y murmura “Adiós”. Dougie se queda parado en la puerta mientras le ve alejarse, con varias mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Busca las llaves en su bolsillo, y la mete en la cerradura. Es entonces cuando escucha unos pasos a sus espaldas y siente un aliento en su nuca.  
  
Es Ethan.  
  
—No me quiero ir sin hacer esto.  
  
Sus bocas se encuentran, sus dientes chocan y cuando Dougie agarra el pelo de Ethan, éste acerca su cintura como si fuera un acto-reflejo. Cierran los ojos y mueven las lenguas con rapidez. Cuando paran, tardan un poco en volver a respirar con normalidad. Ethan apoya su frente en su hombro y Dougie no puede hacer nada más que sonreír. Siente su aliento y un susurro que dice “Te invito a cenar mañana, Dougie”. No necesita pensar la respuesta para saber lo que quiere.  
  
—¿A qué hora?  
  
Ethan parece sorprendido y a la vez alegre.  
  
—A las nueve y media, en mi casa —Habla en susurros. Dougie siente el aliento de Ethan en su cuello, poniéndole de punta todos los pelos del cuerpo—. Vivo en Lever Street, cerca del Hotel Barbican. Puerta diecisiete, número uno.  
  
—Hasta mañana entonces.  
  
—Buenas noches —Ethan agacha la cabeza y deja un beso justo debajo de la oreja. Dougie claudica.  
  
Cuando Dougie llega a su habitación, tira las zapatillas al suelo y se acuesta sin quitarse la ropa. No tiene ganas de nada, sólo de sonreír.


	6. Seis

**Segundas oportunidades.  
  
** [_"Tan sólo soy una chica, delante de un chico, pidiéndole que la quiera" _Notting Hill]_  
_

Dougie se levanta a las dos de la tarde, con la misma ropa que la noche pasada y una mezcla de olor entre sudor y alcohol. Los días después de un concierto siempre siente todo el cuerpo dolorido. Se ducha con el agua más caliente que puede y termina con la piel roja. Cuando baja al salón, se encuentra a Tom en pijama tirado en el sofá, con la tele encendida sin volumen, y hablando por el móvil.  
  
Por su tono de voz y su sonrisa, Dougie adivina que está hablando con Giovanna. Tom y su “Claro que sí, princesa” se lo confirma.  
  
Cuando les ve así, con esa sonrisa cuando hablan y esas ganas de verse continuamente, cuesta creer que hubiera un tiempo en que las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban tan bien. Hace ya tres años, durante más de un año, decidieron darse un tiempo. Realmente no lo decidieron ambos: Tom lo sugirió y Giovanna se enfadó lo suficiente como para que Tom pensara que _eso_, lo suyo, se había terminado para siempre.  
  
Por algún motivo, en aquella época Tom pensaba que estaba perdiéndose algo realmente bueno mientras estaba estancado en una relación. Prácticamente cada día veía salir y entrar al piso a chicas con faldas muy cortas y largas melenas. Esas chicas subían las escaleras cogidas de la mano de Harry, Danny o Dougie y una hora más tarde las bajaban con grandes sonrisas y un poco más despeinadas. A veces sucedía en las giras, cuando intentaba entrar al camerino y una voz ahogada rugía “Ocupado. Dame quince minutos”.  
  
Tom tenía esa sensación de estancamiento, y los meses siguientes al final de su relación, intentó aprovechar todo ese tiempo perdido. De repente, Tom ligaba con las fans, las metía en el camerino con una sonrisa y cuando ellas se iban tenía esa cara de satisfacción que solo el sexo puede dar.  
  
Esa satisfacción duro poco. Siete meses para ser exactos. En esos momentos, Danny salía con Olivia y hacían planes para irse de vacaciones a París. Tom les escuchaba con atención y una mirada de nostalgia, dijo “Gio y yo también íbamos a ir en navidades a Paris”, murmuró “Queríamos ir otra vez a Disneyland y verlo decorado de navidad”.  
  
Puede que Dougie no supiera mucho sobre amor o relaciones, pero sabía que Tom había cometido un error.  
  
Tom no tardó mucho en darse cuenta. Un mes después, vio a Giovanna por la calle de la mano de un chico moreno y alto, y se quedó paralizado. No dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando en dirección contraria al estudio de grabación al que se dirigía. Dijo “Se ha cortado el pelo, está guapa” y no volvió a hablar en toda la tarde. Esa misma noche, Tom bebió más cervezas de las que estaba acostumbrado, y babeando en el hombro de Danny, lloriqueó algo que en ese momento todos sabían.  
  
—La he jodido —exclamó Tom—. Tengo que hacer algo.  
  
Semanas después, una noche de otoño, Dougie les escuchó discutir a través de las paredes de la habitación. Tom sonaba desesperado, decía “La he cagado, Gio. Lo siento tanto” pero nunca llegó a entender la respuesta. Se escuchaba muy bajito, amortiguado.  
  
—¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo?  
  
Hubo un silencio largo. Dougie creyó escuchar algún sollozo.  
  
—Tal vez no se puede arreglar, Tom —dijo Giovanna—. Tal vez está tan roto que no se puede arreglar.  
  
Los siguientes meses fueron una sucesión de suspiros y siestas frente al sofá viendo Doctor Who, con una bolsa de palomitas y el pijama. Tom parecía perdido y las fans dejaron de subir las escaleras cogidas de su mano.  
  
Meses más tarde, Tom apareció sonriente de la mano de Giovanna. Dougie nunca preguntó cómo lo habían solucionado, pero parecía que habían conseguido arreglar todo lo que se había roto entre ellos. Parecían genuinamente felices de poder volver a quererse.  
  
Años después, es difícil comprender cómo pudo haber un tiempo en el que no estuvieran juntos, felices y llenos.  
  
Tom le mira desde el sofá, sube las cejas y dice al móvil “Nos vemos esta tarde, Gio”. Cuelga con un cursi “Te quiero” que hace sonreír a Dougie.  
  
—¿Qué tal anoche con Ethan?  
  
Dougie contesta pero no contesta. Dice algo que no se acerca ni un poco a lo que realmente fue la noche pasada.  
  
—Genial.  
  
Tom le echa otro vistazo, sonríe y añade.  
  
—Se ve —dice—. Harry y Danny están en Brighton, hoy les tocaba firma de discos. Han salido esta mañana a las seis y no volverán hasta las siete de la noche. Tú y yo tenemos el día libre —Sonríe—. Yo he quedado con Gio, tienes la casa entera para ti solo.  
  
Dougie se queda solo en casa. En un principio se alegra pero al paso de las horas de silencio empieza a aburrirse. Juega a la play y toca el bajo, come un sandwich y se pasa dos horas tumbado en el sofá viendo reposiciones de The Office. A las seis se levanta del sofá, y va al baño a ducharse y arreglarse. Media hora más tarde, baja las escaleras de dos en dos, apaga todas las luces de la casa y se pone la chaqueta. Saca las llaves de su bolsillo y cierra la puerta con llave.  
  
—¿Te ibas? —Pregunta Harry.  
  
Se encuentra a Danny y Harry justo en el portal. Parecen agotados.  
  
—Sí —Dougie solo mira a Harry para no tener que ver los ojos de Danny—. He quedado.  
  
—¿Con Ethan? —Esta vez es Danny el que habla. Mirada cansada y brazos cruzados.  
  
Dougie quiere decir “Ese no es tu asunto”, pero no lo hace.  
  
—Sí.  
  
La mirada de Danny escuece en sitios que no deberían de doler.  
  
Cuando llega a casa de Ethan las manos le sudan. Toca al telefonillo cinco veces pero no obtiene respuesta. Se impacienta, llama dos veces más y saca el móvil. Busca el número de Ethan pero al instante oye su voz a través del telefonillo. La puerta se abre y aparece con un delantal.  
  
—Ciao.  
  
Dougie responde al saludo a su manera. Corta con un paso la distancia que les separa y sonríe. Encuentra su boca y le muerde el labio. Ethan murmura algo parecido a un _Mmmmmmsí_ cuando se separan.  
  
—Ciao —Repite Dougie.  
  
Ethan sonríe y Dougie tiene ganas de volverle a besar solo para que le sonría de esa manera otra vez.  
  
—Ven, entra —Cierra la puerta, le conduce al salón y se gira—. Espero que vengas con hambre.  
  
En mitad del salón hay una mesa iluminada con velas. Dougie se acerca a la mesa y mira los platos. Ethan aparece justo detrás de él, con una copa de vino y murmura “Tortellinis a la carbonara, mi especialidad”.  
  
—Tienen buena pinta —Murmura sincero.  
  
Los tortellinis están buenos, y la sonrisa complacida de Ethan cada vez que Dougie asegura que son los mejores que ha tomado nunca no tiene precio. Parece complacido, le observa mientras bebe de su copa de vino sin apartar la mirada. Hace varios años que Dougie aprendió que ciertas miradas dicen mucho más que las palabras, y la de Ethan está llena de promesas.  
  
Cuando acaban de comer, Dougie siente que tiene que desabrocharse el botón del pantalón. Se toca la barriga con la mano y sentencia que  
  
—No puedo más. Un tortellini más y no voy a poder moverme de esta silla en días.  
  
Se levantan de la mesa y caminan hacia el sofá con las copas de vino. Dougie siente como si nadara entre nubes, no sabe si es culpa del alcohol o de la cercanía de Ethan, pero no le molesta la sensación.  
  
Acaban hablando de McFly. Todo en su vida siempre ha girado en torno a lo mismo y es tan parte de su existencia que es incapaz de separar su vida privada de su trabajo. Es un pack indivisible, McFly y Dougie. Es su vida, desde que tenía quince años y sus compañeros le acogieron como a un hermano pequeño.  
  
—¿Puedes ser sincero conmigo, Dougie? —La voz suena seria y sin ningún indicio de broma. Ethan le mira a los ojos y Dougie aguanta la mirada lo mejor que puede.  
  
—Sí —asiente despacio—. Dime.  
  
—¿Qué pasa con Danny? —Ethan abre la boca y toma una bocanada de aire. La suelta despacio como si costara preguntar por la verdad—. El día que nos conocimos no paraste de hablar de él. Y he visto cómo os miráis, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación—Dougie no puede soportar el contacto visual y baja la cabeza—. Me gustas mucho, y no quiero hacerme ilusiones si no hay esperanzas.  
  
La pregunta no le toma por sorpresa. De alguna forma, en su interior sabia que un día Ethan lo preguntaría, pediría algún tipo de información. Aún así, no sabe muy bien qué contestar. Decide regalarle sinceridad, aunque ni siquiera sabe muy bien cuál es la verdad.  
  
—No hay nada —No sabe ni cómo es capaz de decirlo sin que el corazón se le rompa en pedazos pequeños, pero sabe que en el fondo, es la verdad—. Sólo somos amigos.  
  
Hace semanas se besaban empapados de lluvia en callejones, se rozaban mientras cocinaban en la cocina, rugían contra la almohada. Pero no consiguieron hacerlo funcionar, no encontraron la forma de que tuviera sentido. Y ahora sólo quedan los restos de una amistad y todo lo que pudo ser, se desvaneció.  
  
—¿Y tú y yo? —Se queda a mitad de frase y respira muy rápido—. Siempre que me intento abrir a ti me encuentro con un muro de piedra, Dougie. ¿Estoy captando bien las señales? ¿Te gusto?  
  
Dougie sabe perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ruge en el fondo del estómago y da calambres en el pecho. No quiere decirlo en voz alta, no quiere admitirlo, pero lo hace. Le da a Ethan la misma sinceridad que encuentra en sus ojos.  
  
—Me gustas mucho —susurra—. Simplemente, no han sido unos buenos meses.  
  
La sala se queda en silencio, en los mayores puntos suspendidos de la historia. En un silencio que pesa y tiene tantos significados que no puede comprender.  
  
—Déjame intentarlo —Ethan le coge de la barbilla y sube lentamente la cara para poder mirar sus ojos. Se acerca poco a poco, agarra el cuello de la camiseta y estira atrayéndole—. Tú y yo, Dougie.  
  
Intentarlo de repente parece una buena idea.  
  
Se quedan mirando unos instantes y acercan las cabezas lentamente. Las narices chocan, rozan los labios, se alejan un momento y Ethan sonríe. Tiene esa sonrisa llena de felicidad y Dougie vuelve a acercarse, esta vez más rápidamente y abre la boca mientras se deja empapar por su aroma. Besos con mucha lengua y saliva que llevan al fin del universo.  
  
Tocan cada centímetro de sus cuerpos y conforme más se manosean, más sobra la ropa. Dougie desabrocha los botones de la camisa de Ethan uno a uno y la tira al suelo. Cuando acaba, acaricia su torso. _Quema_. Ethan dice _A mi dormitorio_ sin alejarse de su cuello, con una mano coge su muñeca y con la otra le agarra el culo.  
  
Caminan hacia el dormitorio mientras van perdiendo la ropa. Mordiendo en la piel y dibujando surcos en el cuello con saliva. Se besan chocando con los muebles, tropezando con la alfombra del salón y clavándose el tirador de la puerta en el costado.  
  
Dougie se tumba sobre el colchón y Ethan se pone encima mientras le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Chupa, lame y succiona. Lentamente, sin prisas, con toda la noche por delante. Dougie se deja hacer, deja que le toque y muerda. Se derrite cada vez que se rozan con furia y siente que va a acabar si no sucede _ya. _Cuando ve cómo le quita los calzoncillos, lo único que puede decir es _te tengo unas ganas, _pero Ethan le calla a base de besos.  
  
—Meses, Doug —susurra Ethan en su oreja—. No sabes como...  
  
No termina la frase, pero Dougie oye _esa_ promesa y su mundo acaba en ella. En la boca de Ethan sobre su polla. Sube y baja, succiona y Dougie mira el techo durante unos segundos rezando por no acabar antes de tiempo. Le vuelve loco, lamiendo toda su longitud y metiéndosela entera. A veces con toques ligeros, con un poquito de dientes. Rápido y luego un poco lento.  
  
Ethan se aparta y abre el cajón de la mesita de noche con restos de saliva sobre sus labios. Tiene el pelo pegado a la frente y el torso lleno sudor. Le mira a los ojos cuando vuelve a chupársela, esta vez un poco más lento. Ethan murmura contra su entrepierna _DougieDougie_ mientras le abre un poco más las piernas. Suspira cuando nota el frío lubricante. No suele ser pasivo, pero se deja llevar por su mirada.  
  
Dougie se estremece cuando siente un dedo untado de lubricante en su entrada. Cuando entra siente un escozor y tiene que acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación. A esa quemazón y al pensamiento racional de su mente que dice “Es imposible que eso quepa ahí”. Hay algo turbio en la mirada de Ethan, algo sensacional que le derrite. Cuando le mete un segundo dedo se aparta el flequillo de la frente mordiéndose el labio. Parece entero y mucho más fuera de sí de lo que le ha visto nunca. Luego mete un tercer dedo con paciencia mientras le besa lentamente y le calma. Hasta que nota que los dedos se retiran, escucha el sonido del envoltorio del condón y siente un estremecimiento al saber lo que se avecina.  
  
—Dougie yo...  
  
_Dolor_. Eso es lo que siente cuando empieza a meterla poco a poco. Ethan parece embelesado, mirando cómo entra con un gesto de concentración y la lengua sacada. Dougie tiene ganas de decir “Suficiente de este masoquismo. Esto duele un cojón” hasta que empieza a doler menos, y luego menos, y luego ya casi no duele. Ethan le mira a los ojos cuando se mueve en su interior. Sale y vuelve a entrar muy lentamente, con los dientes apretados. Es placer mezclado con un poco de molestia, que le vuelve loco con cada envestida.  
  
—¿Todo bien? ¿Quieres que…?  
  
—Sigue.  
  
Ahoga los gritos con besos. Dougie murmura _Noparesnopares_ y Ethan no para mientras le toca al ritmo de sus acometidas. Primero lento y luego un poco más rápido, las envestidas se confunden entre suspiros y gruñidos.  
  
Ethan sale por completo de su interior y Dougie siente un vacío. Quiere preguntar “¿Por qué paras?”, pero recibe una orden “Ponte a cuatro patas” y la cumple sin dudar. Cuando se pone de rodillas, gira la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Ethan fijos en su culo. Tiene la mirada vidriosa, pero Dougie no es capaz de pensar en nada coherente porque siente una cachetada y luego vuelve a estar lleno.  
  
Se deja llevar con las embestidas, con esos suspiros que siente a sus espaldas y con la mano que Ethan consigue poner sobre su erección. Se corre con el cabecero de la cama golpeando la pared, las nalgas algo rojas y con Ethan sobre su espalda sudando su nombre.  
  
Cuando acaban, Dougie se desploma sobre el colchón y Ethan cae rendido sobre su espalda, aplastándole y aún dentro de él. Es una sensación en el cuerpo que no puede definir. Tratan de recuperar el aliento mientras busca una palabra para expresar cómo se siente.  
  
—Guau.

**El proceso.**

[_“__Te diré una cosa, pudimos tener una buena vida juntos, una vida que te cagas, en nuestra propia casa. Pero tú no quisiste Ennis y ¿qué tenemos ahora? ¡Esta montaña! Todo se basa en eso, es lo único que tenemos, nada más y espero que sepas eso aunque nunca sepas el resto. Cuenta las pocas veces que hemos estado juntos en casi 20 años, mide la puta correa con la que me atas y luego pregúntame por México y dime que me vas a matar por algo que no me das casi nunca ¡No tienes idea de lo que sufro!" _Brokeback Mountain]_  
  
  
_Dougie tenía dieciséis años cuando vio por primera vez Love Actually en el cine. Era diciembre, hacía dos días que llovía con fuerza en Corringham, y había sido obligado por su madre a acompañar al cine a Jazzie.  
  
En la cartelera había muchas películas, pero Dougie tenía muy claro cual quería ver El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey. Pese a que intentó con varias suplicas y amenazas ver esa película, no consiguió convencer a Jazzie. Terminaron viendo Love Actually con un gran cubo de palomitas saladas y la terrible sensación de que una vez más había sido obligado a ver una de _esas pelis de chicas_.  
  
Dougie río con Hugh Grant como primer ministro bailando, se emocionó con la escena de los carteles de Keira Knightley y se enamoró del niño pequeño que hacía de hijastro de Liam Neeson. Le gustó la escena de Mr.Bean, no soportó la trama de los actores porno y se aburrió mortalmente con la historia de Colin Firth.  
  
Aunque nunca lo admitió en voz alta, a Dougie le gustó mucho más de lo que esperaba y acabó cantando mentalmente “All I want for Christmas is you” en la última escena. Muchos años después la volvería a ver para fijarse en otros detalles, pero ese diciembre de 2003 Dougie sólo pudo fijarse en la historia de Alan Rickman y Emma Thompson, cuando ella aparecía en su habitación llorando por una infidelidad de su marido.  
  
El parecido con la realidad le hizo lagrimear un poco.  
  
Unos meses antes había sido seleccionado para ser el bajista de un grupo musical llamado McFly y la vida parecía ir por el buen camino. Había varias canciones ya escritas y la discográfica quería hacer un contrato sólido para varios años. Los otros integrantes del grupo le habían acogido como a uno más y Dougie estaba realmente emocionado.  
  
Bastó una semana para que su mundo entero se desmoronara.  
  
Dougie volvió a casa una mañana de mediados de septiembre del colegio para encontrarse a su madre sentada en el sofá, derrumbada y llorando. Tenía las mejillas rojas y las manos en la cabeza para intentar ocultar algo que a Dougie le pareció bastante obvio.  
  
Su madre había estado llorando.  
  
En ese momento no supo qué hacer. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se quedó paralizado junto a la puerta del comedor. Su madre le miró, se sonó la nariz e intentó recomponerse lo suficiente como para hablar sin sollozar.  
  
—Se ha ido.  
  
Dougie primero pensó _¿Quién?_ y unos segundos más tarde se respondió a sí mismo. Era bastante obvio. Comprendió que su padre finalmente había cumplido ese ultimátum con el que llevaba años amenazando. Un pellizco de angustia le atravesó la columna, y aún así no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Pensó _Ya se ha ido. Ya ha pasado_ y sólo pudo sentir pena por su madre y por Jazzie, no por ese hombre que nunca estuvo y que jamás llegó a ser una figura paternal en la que fijarse.  
  
Dougie siempre había sabido que había algo que no funcionaba en la relación de sus padres. Todos aquellos gritos, esos desprecios y falta de cariño. Su padre siempre amenazaba _Algún día me iré de esta casa y no volveré_, y su madre siempre parecía al borde del llanto. Cuando finalmente se fue, la casa pasó a tener una triste calma que nunca más volvió a romperse.  
  
Dougie no llegó a entenderlo hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando comprendió que ese era el tipo de relación que había interiorizado. Que las relaciones nunca funcionan. Que no vale la pena intentarlo. Que alguien siempre sale herido.  
  
Durante varios años evitó las relaciones serias sin darle mucha importancia. Hubo muchas chicas y unos pocos chicos que pasaron por su cama, algunos duraron horas, otros meses, pero nunca nadie fue lo suficientemente serio como para que se lo tomara como si no fuera un juego. A veces se enfadaban, le gritaban “Creí que me querías”, a veces decían “¿Tienes el corazón de hielo, cielo?”. Una vez, una fan con un tatuaje de McFly justo donde terminaba su espalda, le dijo algo que trastocó su mundo.  
  
—¿Tienes pensado dejar alguna vez a alguien entrar en tu corazón o vas a seguir con esa coraza el resto de tu vida?  
  
Dougie sabía que tenía una coraza, pero nunca pensó que el resto del mundo sería capaz de verla. Siempre creyó que estaba siendo un buen actor escondiéndola tras todos esos silencios y pasividad. Creyó que sus pensamientos no estaban siendo exteriorizados, y en ese momento comprendió que _ese_ era realmente el problema.  
  
***  
  
El sol brilla a finales de marzo y Dougie, por primera vez en su vida, intenta construir algo con Ethan que sea a prueba de corazas emocionales. Él le dijo “Déjame intentarlo. Tú y yo, Dougie” y no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. Pensó “Algún día te darás cuenta y huirás de mi”, pero aún así creyó que merecía la pena intentarlo. Con Ethan, que es increíblemente guapo, le lleva por caminos seguros y parece creer que vale la pena.  
  
Con Ethan, que quiere intentarlo incluso sabiendo que hay una parte de Dougie que está rota.  
  
Llevan un mes quedando en serio. Ha conocido a todos sus amigos e incluso han hecho planes para el cumpleaños de Ethan. Ya no hay más nombres en la lista de conquistas de Dougie, ya no hay mujeres de mirada traviesa ni hombres con musculosos hombros. Ya no hay sexo casual en los baños de las discotecas, ni fiestas que terminan con dos tías en sus rodillas.  
  
Ahora son ellos dos, y hay algo dentro de Dougie que burbujea con calma y felicidad. Es tranquilo, estimulante y mucho más íntimo de lo que pensó que sería. Ahora tiene una persona a la que contarle sus deseos en la oscuridad o a la que besar cuando tiene un buen día y quiere compartirlo con alguien.  
  
Todo va bien, pero como suele pasar en la vida de Dougie, cuando un aspecto de su vida le hace feliz, hay otro que se desmorona.  
  
Es martes cuando Tom llega a casa y deja un periódico en la mesita del salón, justo donde Dougie está tumbado viendo un capítulo de Skins. No le mira a los ojos, y sólo ese gesto consigue que se ponga alerta.  
  
—Tómatelo con calma.  
  
Dougie se endereza en el sofá y coge el periódico con serenidad. Es un ejemplar de The Sun y cuando ve la portada, una rabia negra le niebla la vista. Es una foto suya con Ethan andando por un parque, con el brazo de Ethan apoyado en los hombros de Dougie y ambos sonriendo. El titular reza: _El nuevo “amigo” de Dougie Poynter de McFly_ con letras grandes y mayúsculas.  
  
—Qué cabrones.  
  
—Tenemos al equipo de marketing trabajando en ello —Dice lentamente Tom—. Si quieres dar algún tipo de declaraciones o…  
  
Dougie no le deja terminar la frase, se levanta del sofá y coge la chaqueta del perchero.  
  
—Tengo que ir a ver a Ethan.  
  
Tarda media hora en llegar a la puerta de la casa de Ethan y diez minutos en conseguir reunir el valor de llamar. Cuando finalmente llama, y la puerta se abre, siente que no sabe muy bien si está temblando de frío o de rabia. Ethan está al otro lado de la puerta con el semblante serio. Le mira impasiblemente y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que pase dentro. Dougie se acerca a su boca y deja un beso frío en sus labios justo antes de entrar al salón.  
  
En el sofá, Dougie distingue una copia del periódico y se gira para poder ver bien la expresión de Ethan. Está terriblemente serio, mucho más de lo que le ha visto nunca, y tiene los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.  
  
—¿Lo has visto? —Pregunta Dougie y Ethan asiente—. ¿Lo has leído? No me ha dado tiempo y…  
  
—Lo he visto y leído, Dougie —Responde Ethan—. Y esta mañana cuando he salido de casa para ir al trabajo me he encontrado a dos tíos con cámaras de fotos esperándome para hacerme una foto.  
  
Es incluso peor de lo que pensaba. Dougie tiene tantas ganas de excusarse y enfadarse que ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar. A veces pasa, que la vida pública y la privada se entremezclan y la prensa no sabe dónde parar. Nunca ha sido muy dado a ese tipo de fotografías, pero cuando ve la cara de Ethan, entiende que él no tiene porque pasar por eso. No tiene que pasar por ese robo de la intimidad.  
  
—¿Estás enfadado?  
  
Ethan le mira a los ojos y suspira.  
  
—Estoy enfadado, Dougie —Dice muy lento—. Estoy cabreado y molesto y…  
  
_Frustrado_.  
  
Está frustrado y se nota en su forma de hablar, cómo mueve los brazos y en ese ceño fruncido que le crea arruguitas en la frente. Ethan se sienta en el sofá y apoya la cabeza en sus brazos. Mueve el periódico de su lado y le da la vuelta, para que la portada no sea visible. Dougie se acerca un poco, y pone la mano sobre su pelo. Lo revuelve lentamente mientras le oye respirar con fuerza.  
  
—Lo siento Ethan.  
  
—No tienes que sentir nada —Musita finalmente—. Sabía dónde me estaba metiendo. Siempre he sabido que eras Dougie de McFly, simplemente nunca pensé que tendría a los paparazis delante de la puerta de mi casa esperándome para hacer fotos.  
  
Dougie se encoge los hombros y suspira.  
  
—Si te sirve de consuelo es sólo por la novedad. De aquí a una semana dejarás de ser noticia y no les volverás a ver.  
  
Ethan parece un poco más compuesto. Le mira sentado en el sofá y se mueve un poco para hacerle un hueco. Dougie se sienta a su lado y le mira a los ojos.  
  
—Esto me ha superado.  
  
Sólo llevan juntos poco más de un mes y Dougie comprende que puede ser el final de algo que ni siquiera han tenido tiempo de empezar. Piensa _Va a dejarme_ y un agujero se expande en su estómago. Ya ha tenido su cupo de felicidad, su momento de tranquilidad con otra persona, ahora tiene que lidiar con un final abrupto por una razón de mierda. Ethan le dirá que no quiere salir en las portadas de las revistas y Dougie tendrá que entenderlo y asentir. Comprender que esa no es vida para una persona. Entonces le dejará y tendrá que volver a su casa a regodearse en el lodo de su miseria.  
  
—¿Te acuerdas el día que nos conocimos en la fiesta de tu cumpleaños? —Pregunta Ethan—. Yo sabía quién eras, y tú estabas allí, sentado en el césped en la oscuridad y medio borracho. Me acerqué y estabas tan mal, y tenías tantas ganas de que alguien te escuchara, que me senté a tu lado. Luego empezamos a quedar durante unos meses, y aunque nunca pensé que podría llegar a pasar algo serio entre nosotros, cuando quedaba contigo no podía evitar sentirme ilusionado —Tiene la voz rugosa con un toque de pesadumbre—. Yo te veía y sabía que estabas medio roto, medio triste y enamorado de tu compañero de grupo. Y aún así no quería darme por vencido porque cuando quedábamos, me sonreías como si disfrutaras el tiempo conmigo.  
  
Dougie le mira y abre la boca.  
  
—Yo…  
  
—No, déjame terminar, por favor —Ruega pesadamente—. Puede que me gustaras mucho antes de conocerte realmente, pero me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti cuando te acompañé a casa después de tocar el violín para ti en el Bush Hall. Estábamos frente a la puerta de tu casa, tenías la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, con la bufanda hasta la barbilla y un gorro tapándote hasta las cejas. Recuerdo que pensé que podría valer la pena intentarlo, pero que lo importante era que tú quisieras. Pensé que no sería fácil, que tendríamos que luchar y trabajar en ello, pero quería intentarlo. Hoy he visto la portada del periódico y por primera vez he pensado que tal vez no vale la pena.  
  
Dougie le escucha, con el corazón encogido y la vista puesta en el suelo. Se acurruca en el sofá suspirando.  
  
—Por si aún te interesa mi opinión, yo sí que creo que valga la pena.  
  
Ethan le mira, y sonríe, pero no es un gesto alegre. Está lleno de dudas y angustia.  
  
—No sé si voy a poder soportar vivir en tu mundo.  
  
Cuando era pequeño, su padre siempre decía _El día que me marche me echareis de menos,_ pero no fue verdad. Dougie lloró su pérdida y sintió el abandono, pero nunca le echó de menos. Pensó que a veces las cosas terminan y por mucho que las quisieras, no siempre las echas de menos cuando ya no están.  
  
Pero se equivocaba, porque está en medio de una ruptura con Ethan y siente que ya le echa de menos. Las cosas que han hecho y las que todavía no han podido hacer. Las echa de menos.  
  
—Sé que puede que este mundo te sobrepase, sé que no será fácil y que tendremos que luchar cada día —dice Dougie—. Pero yo sigo queriendo intentarlo. Creo que sigue valiendo la pena.  
  
Ethan le mira con los ojos completamente abiertos.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir, Dougie?  
  
—Nunca he tenido una relación de verdad, nunca pensé que era algo que valía la pena. Pero contigo estoy a gusto y soy feliz, y no quiero que esto termine por unas malditas fotos en la mierda esa del The Sun. Quiero que lo sigamos intentado. Quiero que tú sigas queriendo intentarlo.  
  
La mirada de Ethan parece iluminarse como el sol, se acerca un poco a su lado del sofá y le mira a los ojos.  
  
—¿De verdad quieres seguir intentándolo?  
  
Dougie quiere intentarlo. Seguir quedando con él, pasar los domingos bajo las mantas e ir a cenar los sábados al italiano que hay dos calles más abajo. Quiere tomar dos botellas de champan tirados en el sofá y besarse medio borrachos, calientes y con ganas. Quiere seguir llamándole por las noches y que su voz sea lo último que escuche antes de dormir.  
  
—Quiero esto, Ethan.  
  
Se besan contra el sofá, con la ropa puesta y restregándose con prisa. Se quitan la ropa a manotazos y se comen a mordiscos. Ethan tiene la sonrisa más brillante desde que le conoce y Dougie siente que el nudo en su garganta se afloja. Se deshace con cada caricia, y desaparece cuando le muerde el cuello. Y entonces lo comprende.  
  
Quiere eso que tienen.  
  
  


**Días de más.**

[_“No eres perfecto amigo. Y voy a ahorrarte el suspense. La chica que conociste tampoco es perfecta. Lo único que importa es si sois perfectos como pareja.”_ El indomable Will Hunting]  
  
El sol lleva un rato amenazando con esconderse pero la arena todavía está templada en Falmouth, en el condado de Cornualles. Es treinta y uno de mayo, y Dougie y Ethan recorren el último tramo de playa con los pies descalzos.  
  
La temperatura no es cálida, pero caminan un rato por la arena llenos de energía. Abrigados, con los zapatos en las manos y escondiendo la cara dentro de la bufanda. Dougie lleva una gorra en la cabeza para pasar lo más desapercibido posible y aún así varias chicas se acercan para tomarse fotos.  
  
Es sábado y atardece lentamente mientras la marea baja. Llevan desde el viernes por la noche en una pequeña villa cerca de la costa. Hicieron planes hace meses para pasar el fin de semana celebrando el cumpleaños de Ethan. Dougie le dijo “¡Deberíamos ir a algún sitio a celebrarlo!” e hizo la reserva sin prácticamente consultarle.  
  
—Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero sé que las odias.  
  
Pasan la mañana entera caminando sin parar. Deambulan por el pueblo costero donde los pescadores trabajan sin parar y las gaviotas dan vueltas por el cielo. Luego visitan la Galería de Arte de Falmouth, en la que se exhiben obras de artistas de la época victoriana, impresionistas y serigrafías de artistas como Picasso, Rembrandt y Renoir. Dougie no está especialmente ilusionado por la visita al museo, pero la cara de alegría de Ethan cada vez que ve una obra vale las dos horas que pasan dentro y los millones de bostezos que tiene que disimular con la mano. Es de las cosas más aburridas que le ha tocado hacer desde hace mucho, pero luego disfrutan media hora viendo una exposición sobre animales marinos gigantes, y el tiempo gastado acaba compensando.  
  
Al mediodía caminan por senderos empedrados hasta el castillo de Pendennis, una fortaleza costera del siglo XVI, que tiene una de las mejores vistas del suroeste de Inglaterra. Comen sándwiches sentados en un banco y deciden dar un paseo por la playa antes de que anochezca por completo.  
  
En Falmouth todo parece sacado de un cuento: las playas son infinitas, las calas minúsculas, los senderos parecen caminos salvajes donde el viento empuja sin remordimiento, y las praderas son curvas solitarias. Es un lugar misterioso, dramático y lleno de leyendas negras, y Dougie lo adora al instante.  
  
Cuando el sol se esconde por completo y la oscuridad comienza a inundar el paseo, se acercan a un pequeño restaurante en la orilla de la playa de Maenporth. Está iluminado con pequeñas lucecitas y desde la terraza se puede cenar con vistas al castillo de Pendennis y al faro del cabo de San Antonio.  
  
Cenan con la brisa del mar y millones de bombillas rodeándoles y, en ese lugar y en ese momento, todo parece irreal y mágico. Piden la especialidad de la casa: cigalas con lubina, por una recomendación del camarero; y brindan con champagne por Ethan, por muchos años más, y por Cornualles.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Ethan.  
  
La vuelta a la villa la hacen andando por las callejuelas del centro de Falmouth, llenas de casas bajas de colores, bazares de suvenires y tiendas de dulces. Hay banderines de colores adornando las calles y la gente camina con tranquilidad por las vías iluminadas, con el sonido del mar de fondo.  
  
La villa en la que se alojan está justo en la orilla de un pequeño acantilado cerca del barrio pesquero, y cuando entran a la habitación, la luz de la luna juega con las sombras creando figuras en las paredes. Se desvisten con lentitud, se comen a bocados rodando por toda la habitación y se besan en silencio, con el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas de fondo.  
  
Lo último en lo que piensa antes de caer dormido, es en esa tranquilidad que hace años que no siente. A su lado, Ethan respira lentamente en sueños y desprende un calor que le hace sudar, y aún así Dougie se acurruca un poco contra su hombro y sonríe mientras cierra los ojos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Dougie se despierta con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. El otro lado del colchón está vacío y frío, y se sienta desperezándose. Ethan está apoyado en la barandilla del balcón, mirando al infinito y con la brisa del mar jugando con su pelo. Lleva sólo unos pantalones a medio abrochar y parece demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos como para percatarse de nada más.  
  
Cuando le ve salir al balcón descalzo, Ethan se gira y sonríe. Hay una mesita llena de comida, pero Dougie pasa por delante y se apoya en la barandilla, a su lado. El brillante cielo azul está completamente despejado y el mar infinito parece lleno de calma y serenidad. Es un domingo radiante y sereno.  
  
—Buenos días.  
  
Ethan responde con un asentimiento de cabeza. Es el tipo de persona que no funciona sin una taza de café, y sin embargo la mesita con la comida está intacta. Algo en el estómago de Dougie burbujea al saber que le ha estado esperando para desayunar con él, ni siquiera se ha tomado su primera taza llena cafeína.  
  
—Hace muy buen día hoy —dice Ethan mientras se sienta en la silla, coge una taza y la llena de café—. Es una pena que tengamos que volver a Londres.  
  
Dougie asiente. El lunes tienen una entrevista en Channel 4 para presentar por primera vez el nuevo single de McFly. Después de la grabación tienen un pequeño concierto acústico para el que llevan varios días ensayando. Las próximas semanas van a estar cargadas de promociones, presentaciones y conciertos; y la perspectiva por primera vez no le despierta más que ansiedad.  
  
—Podríamos quedarnos esta noche también y volver mañana por la mañana —dice Dougie con una sonrisa—. Si madrugamos y salimos pronto podría llegar a la entrevista.  
  
Ethan le mira con un gesto de sorpresa y asiente con la boca abierta. Pregunta “¿Estás seguro?”, pero hay ilusión en sus palabras y no le parece justo quitar esa expresión de su cara. Dougie le manda un mensaje a Tom justo después de desayunar. Dice “_Nos vamos a quedar en Falmouth a pasar la noche. Llegaré mañana a Londres a tiempo para la entrevista. No te preocupes_” y apaga el móvil antes de que alguien decida llamarle y cuestionar sus decisiones.  
  
Terminan el desayuno entre risas y con los rayos de sol iluminando sus miradas. Se comen a besos en la ducha, con embestidas contra los azulejos y el chorro de agua caliente quemando sus espaldas. Ethan pide un poco más de rudeza, más rapidez, y Dougie se deja llevar con ganas. Embiste, le besa el cuello y deja señales por toda la espalda. Terminan agotados, resbalando el uno contra el otro y felices. Es domingo, el sol brilla en el cielo y las obligaciones no parecen tan importantes cuando se disfruta del tiempo libre.  
  
No se arrepiente de su decisión, pero el lunes por la mañana se encuentran un atasco a la entrada de Londres, y Dougie enciende su teléfono con algo parecido al remordimiento. Tiene varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Tom, Harry y Danny. El último mensaje que llega es justo cinco minutos antes de la hora pactada para la entrevista. Es de Harry.  
  
“_Espero que traigas una muy buena excusa, Dougs. No te puedes ni imaginar cómo está Tom_”.  
  
Llega media hora antes al concierto acústico. Cuando entra, tres pares de ojos voltean y se hace un total silencio en el camerino. Harry dice “Hey”, Danny le mira a los ojos, pero Tom ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo de asentir con la cabeza. Se gira de nuevo y tiene esa mirada llena de demasiadas cosas.  
  
—Tom, yo…  
  
—No —Corta Tom—. Sé que tienes una excusa muy buena y muy razonable para lo que has hecho, Dougie. Pero nos has dejado solos, y hemos tenido que mentir y decir que estás enfermo porque nos has dejado _jodidamente tirados_.  
  
Dougie asiente, y realmente intenta buscar un buen argumento. Algo que consiga que Tom deje de tener esa cara de decepción.  
  
—Yo no quería…  
  
—Sé que no querías —Tajante e increíblemente serio, nunca ha visto a Tom así y menos con él—. Sé que no era tu intención. Pero McFly siempre ha sido nuestra prioridad y ya hace meses que parece que no sea la tuya. ¿Seguimos juntos en este barco?  
  
Harry y Danny no dicen nada, pero permanecen atentos a la conversación. Tienen los ojos clavados en él, y parecen estar esperando una respuesta decisiva que determine el futuro de McFly.  
  
—Sí —Dice Dougie mansamente—. Sigue siendo mi prioridad número uno.  
  
Parece como si todos hubieran estado conteniendo el aliento y con esa frase pudieran volver a respirar. Tom le mira aún enfadado, pero hay un gesto de alivio en su mirada. No sonríe, pero por lo menos no parece mortalmente enfadado.  
  
—Está bien.  
  
Ninguno vuelve a hablar. Se sientan en el camerino, esperando a que les llamen para ir al escenario, con un silencio incomodo alrededor. Cuando faltan diez minutos salen silenciosamente, como en una marcha fúnebre. Danny para justo en la puerta, le coge del brazo y le hace girar.  
  
—No vuelvas a hacernos esto, Dougie. No vuelvas a dejarnos tirados.  
  
Les ve andar por delante de ellos, y no puede evitar tener la sensación de que podría haber jodido lo más importante que tiene en la vida. 

**Falling in love.  
**  
[_"Creo que los lugares en que he estado y las fotos que he hecho durante mi vida me han estado conduciendo hacia ti" _Los puentes de Madison]_  
  
_Londres en junio brilla con luz propia. El sol sale con más frecuencia que en invierno, dejando atrás esos meses grisáceos llenos de frío. Los turistas miran el cielo con admiración y susceptibilidad esperando que el tiempo cambie en cualquier momento.  
  
Es sábado al mediodía y el condado de Berkshire se prepara para el festival Royal Ascot que se celebra cada mes de junio. Es uno de los eventos más importantes para la sociedad británica, y todo el mundo quiere tener la oportunidad de ir. El hipódromo está lleno de gente pasando un buen rato; los hombres asisten vestidos como auténticos _gentleman_ con traje de chaleco y sombreros de copa. Las mujeres llevan elegantes vestidos y sofisticados tocados. Todos parecen divertirse y pasarlo bien, no especialmente por la carrera _en sí _sino por estar en ese lugar rodeado de esa gente.  
  
Las botellas de champagne corren por las mesas mientras la gente mira entusiasmada la carrera de caballos con sus boletos de apuestas en la mano. En las paredes, junto a las pantallas de apuestas, hay varios posters que anuncian una pequeña actuación de McFly justo al terminar la competición.  
  
Dougie suspira nervioso mientras deshace el nudo de la corbata unos milímetros. Lleva un estúpido traje gris que no le permite prácticamente moverse y le hace sudar sin parar. A su lado, Harry se queja del calor una vez más. Han llegado una hora antes de la actuación para asegurarse que todo está en orden. Esperan con paciencia, calor y varias copas de champagne, a poder subir al mini escenario improvisado que hay en uno de los palcos más importantes del hipódromo.  
  
Cuando suben al escenario, varias cabezas se giran a verlos. Van a hacer una pequeña actuación en acústico para el público. Se sientan en los taburetes mientras se crea un pequeño silencio. Cantan primero _All About You_, un clásico que el público parece conocer. Lo hacen ellos cuatro solos, sin más instrumentos ni apoyos vocales. Tom y Danny cantan sorprendiendo a la gente y encandilando. Se ganan al público con sus voces, su mejor arma.  
  
La siguiente canción que tocan es _Obviously_, seguida de _Falling in love_ como nuevo single de presentación.  
  
Dougie supone que en la vida, las personas acaban acostumbrándose a las cosas buenas. Pero mientras escucha cantar a Danny el estribillo de _Falling in love,_ comprende que nunca llegará a acostumbrarse a su voz. Podrá haber muchas cosas buenas en el mundo, pero su voz siempre será su rincón de felicidad y asombro.  
  
Cuando Danny canta la gente le mira con algo parecido a la sorpresa. Tiene esa cara de burla, esa sonrisa pícara, esa mirada llena de bromas, y la gente no le toma en serio. Piensan que es otro niñato más que se cree una estrella del pop, pero luego comienza a cantar y nadie puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Canta “_Saying, everyday should be a new day. To make you smile and find a new way of falling in love. I could have fallen in love_” y Dougie puede recordar perfectamente el momento en el que Danny les enseño la canción por primera vez, en el sofá del salón, después de varias semanas dándole vueltas a la letra. Tenía esa expresión completamente franca y sincera en la mirada, sabía que tenía algo bueno entre manos.  
  
Le escucha entonar con los ojos cerrados “_We could have fallen in love_” y un nudo se le queda atascado en la garganta. Nunca debió ser tan fácil enamorarse de Danny Jones, nunca pudo frenarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
  
Cuando terminan el público aplaude y parece rendido a sus pies. A lo lejos, Giovanna, Izzy y Samantha sonríen dando saltitos y levantando los pulgares. Bajan del escenario con la sonrisa que da una faena bien hecha y se acercan a la barra a pedir unas botellas de agua.  
  
—Increíble, chicos —brama Giovanna cuando les ve—. Habéis estado fantásticos.  
  
Pasan el resto de la mañana en el palco, comiendo del buffet y bebiendo champagne. La gente se acerca a ellos para conocerles y hablarles, y en algún momento Dougie tiene que apartarse de la multitud que le agobia y abruma. Tom se acerca pasados unos minutos cuando la carrera ya ha finalizado. Tiene una botella de agua entre las manos y parece realmente contento.  
  
—¿Al final Ethan no ha podido venir? —pregunta Tom—. ¿Dougie?  
  
A lo lejos, los rayos de sol chocan en la cara de Danny. Tiene los ojos medio cerrados de intentar esquivar el sol, un chaqué que le sienta a la perfección y los ojos más azules que existen en el mundo. Está guapo, con esa sonrisa brillante que pone llena de encanto.  
  
Tom carraspea con paciencia. Repite “¿Dougie?” con insistencia.  
  
—Se suponía que iba a venir cuando terminara de trabajar —responde Dougie—. No sé si llegará a tiempo.  
  
Ethan le dijo “intentaré llegar lo más pronto posible, pero no te puedo prometer nada. Ya sabes cómo es mi trabajo” y Dougie intentó no sentirse decepcionado. Aún así le busca por la sala, esperando que aparezca en cualquier momento.  
  
—¿Todo bien, Dougie?  
  
Desde la otra punta del palco se escucha la risa de Danny. Llenando todo el aire de armonía y melancolía.  
  
Tom le mira con esa cara de preocupación y Dougie tiene que preguntarlo.  
  
—¿Crees que es posible enamorarse de dos personas a la vez, Tom?  
  
Sabe su respuesta incluso antes de hacer la pregunta. Sabe que Tom le dirá que no, que de ninguna forma eso es posible. Le mirará con un gesto de compasión y suspirará. Puede que incluso le obligue a escuchar un discurso eterno sobre el _amor verdadero_.  
  
—No —responde Tom—. Pero creo en la sinceridad, Dougie. Creo en parar las cosas antes de herir a las personas.  
  
Le mira muy intensamente y Dougie se siente obligado a dar unas explicaciones que no son necesarias. A veces la vida es mucho más complicada de lo que parece.  
  
—Quiero a Ethan, sabes. Estoy siendo sincero en eso —titubea entre dientes—. Le quiero y aún así no puedo dejar de pensar que me falta _algo_. ¿Crees que puedes querer a una persona incluso sabiendo que una parte de ti siempre querrá a otra?  
  
—Creo que cuando realmente quieres a alguien no piensas en nadie más, no te permites a ti mismo encontrar la perfección en otra persona —contesta Tom—. ¿Es difícil estar en una relación? Si. ¿Requiere tiempo, paciencia y sacrificio? Sí. Pero vale la pena. Por _esa_ persona.  
  
En la esquina opuesta del palco aparece de repente Ethan, con un traje negro y el pelo medio peinado. Mira a todos los lados, y cuando le ve, una sonrisa se forma en su cara. Parece realmente feliz de verle ahí, con el aliento rápido y mucho más elegante de lo que le ha visto nunca. Camina hacia él y Dougie siente mariposas en el estómago.  
  
Le quiere.  
  
Puede que no de la forma más noble, puede que no tanto como merezca. Pero le quiere sinceramente, con esa perilla que descansa justo bajo sus labios y ese pelo indomable. Le quiere cuando se despierta por la mañana y parece un ogro gruñón hasta que se toma la primera taza de café. Le quiere cuando follan en la ducha y Ethan termina con los ojos vidriosos. Le quiere de muchas formas, y en todas ellas encuentra felicidad.  
  
—Dougie —Le besa justo en la comisura de los labios y le quita la copa de champagne para pegar un sorbo—. Hola Tom.  
  
Tom contesta “¿Qué tal Ethan?”, pero Dougie no consigue oír nada más. Sólo puede mirar cómo bebe champagne mientras siente que podría estirar de su corbata y besarle con todas las ganas que tiene.   
  
—Has conseguido venir.  
  
Ethan encoge los hombros y le devuelve la copa.  
  
—Era importante para ti.  
  
Se escabullen de la fiesta unas horas más tarde, cuando Ethan apoya su mano en la espalda y susurra un _¿Nos vamos?_ lleno de malas intenciones. Llegan a casa de Ethan cuando empieza a chispear, un lugar que se ha convertido en un rincón seguro y cómodo para Dougie. Se besan mientras se quitan el traje, Ethan murmura _Deberías ir todos los días con traje_ y se deshacen. Tiran las corbatas al suelo, se ríen mientras se quitan los zapatos sin dejar de besarse y terminan sobre el sofá. Sudando, gimiendo y felices.  
  
Le quiere de una forma que nunca podrá explicar.  
  
  


**De enanos y capullos.  
**  
[_"Como a veces ocurre, en un momento dado el tiempo se detuvo y ese momento duró mucho más que cualquier otro. Y el sonido se detuvo, y el momento se detuvo durante mucho tiempo, mucho más tiempo que un momento. Luego, gradualmente, despertó otra vez el tiempo y prosiguió perezosamente su marcha." _De Ratones y Hombres, John Steinbeck]_  
  
_La primera vez que Dougie sintió rabia de verdad tenía quince años. Por aquella época, se consideraba una persona algo tímida y tranquila, que respiraba suavemente siempre que las situaciones se salían de la línea recta marcada. No caía en las trampas de los periodistas cada vez que hacían preguntas en las entrevistas que podrían llegar a incomodar, no se molestaba cuando los paparazis esperaban horas en la puerta de su casa sólo para descubrir si alguna chica ocupaba su cama y corazón. En general, se tomaba ser famoso con mucha más filosofía de la que cualquier persona con su edad podría tener.  
  
Esa primera vez que la rabia le comió entero, Dougie estaba en una reunión en la discográfica tras al lanzamiento al mercado de _Room on the 3rd Floor_. El disco había sido un éxito rotundo, número uno en Reino Unido la primera semana y doble disco de platino. Los productores estaban contentos, hablaban de ellos como los sucesores de Busted. Luego vino la hostia que les hizo bajar de la nube y les llevó directos a la realidad: las ventas habían ido bien, las críticas al disco no tanto.  
  
_The Sunday Times_, _The Guardian_, incluso ese conjunto de hojas sensacionalista, al que Dougie no llamaría prensa, llamado _The Sun_ habían escrito críticas demoledoras al álbum. Decir que eran malas se quedaba corto. Algunos periódicos les llamaban “Boyband predecible con un pop facilón y letras simples”, otros escribían “Nada memorable. Un disco más para olvidar” algunos un poco más benevolentes afirmaban que “algunas de las canciones son escuchables”.  
  
—Esa mierda de escritora de _The Guardian_ dice, y leo textualmente: “¿Cuántas boybands con baladas pop cursis y simplonas necesita Inglaterra? McFly es un experimento para intentar imitar el éxito de The Beatles con mucho menos acierto, gracia y talento”. —leyó Danny—. Esperad, que sigue: “Es una banda para contentar a las niñas adolescentes y que en dos años nadie recordará. Al menos parece que estos guaperas, con pelos surferos californianos pero nacidos en las islas, saben tocar los instrumentos. O por lo menos lo intentan”.  
  
Danny leía la prensa con la boca abierta mientras repetía frases que conseguían indignarle más, Harry suspiraba pero Tom no decía nada. Desde que había leído el primer titular no había mirado ningún periódico, ni hablado más de una palabra. Estaba sentado, callado y escuchando atentamente todo lo que Danny leía.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Dougie sintió una rabia negra y roja que le impidió respirar con normalidad y le cegó durante unos segundos. Mucha rabia. Habían estado más de medio año recluidos en un hotel, escribiendo canciones sin parar, haciendo arreglos e intentando que todo aquello que tenían en la mente pudiera ser llevado a la realidad. Había esfuerzo, semanas de tensión y muchas discusiones. Lo habían visto crecer de la nada, plasmando todo aquello que estaba dentro de sus cabezas en música de la que sentirse orgulloso.  
  
Tom no merecía tener esa cara tras haber conseguido sacar un disco adelante, no merecía sentirse triste cuando había tirado del grupo incluso cuando muchos no creían en ellos. Merecía mucho más que esa cara de derrota por haber conseguido que su gran triunfo fuera difuminado por cinco o seis críticas en los principales periódicos del país.  
  
McFly merecían mucho más que unas críticas donde dijeran que eran unos guaperas que sólo escribían letras fáciles. Puede que esta vez la victoria fuera agridulce, pero algún día harían callar a la crítica. Tom, Harry y Danny tenían más talento en la punta de los pies de los que muchos artistas consagrados habían conseguido demostrar en años. Les callarían la boca a todos algún día.  
  
_Algún día verían más allá.  
  
_Esa fue la primera vez que Dougie recuerda sentir mucha rabia. A partir de ahí, ha tenido ganas de asesinar a algún periodista, callar a su hermana, gritar a su madre por enseñar fotos suyas de pequeño y matar a Danny por colgar en youtube _Danny’s disco_. Pero lo que siente en verano, mientras Londres brilla bajo el sol, es pasarse kilómetros de la raya que pone RABIA.  
  
Es diecisiete de julio y Giovanna tiene la fantástica idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Tom por su cumpleaños. Han llenado el salón entero de globos para darle un toque festival pese a que Harry ha insistido en que el toque es más bien hortera, las mesas están llenas de comida alta en grasa y la única nevera de la casa está completamente llena de hielos y cervezas.  
  
Son las ocho de la tarde cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Dougie la abre y se encuentra en medio de unos brazos que le aprietan suavemente en un abrazo lleno de alegría, cuando levanta la mirada, se choca con unos ojos marrones que le hacen sentir seguro.  
  
—Has llegado pronto.  
  
—Tenía ganas de verte.  
  
Han pasado cinco meses, pero cada vez que Ethan le dice esas cosas, el cosquilleo que siente en la tripa es el mismo que el del primer día.  
  
—Aún no ha llegado nadie.  
  
Dougie cierra la puerta y espera a que Ethan se quite la chaqueta mientras admira su fabuloso cuerpo.  
  
—Dougie, tengo que decirte algo…  
  
—Luego me lo dices —le corta—. Giovanna está de los nervios preparando todo y si no vamos a ayudar, creo que nos quedaremos sin cabeza.  
  
Cuando entran en el salón, se encuentran a Danny encima de una escalera colocando serpentinas. Éste baja la cabeza, les mira, mira la serpentina y vuelve a mirarles desde las alturas con las cejas juntas. Saluda con una mano mientras se agarra con la otra a la escalera. Dice “hey” con gesto serio, y para nada amistoso, y no vuelve a abrir la boca. Y no es que a Dougie no le guste el silencio, pero la tensión que hay en la sala se podría rallar con un cuchillo.  
  
Ayudan a Harry a decorar el salón mientras el timbre empieza a sonar con más frecuencia y el salón se va llenando poco a poco. Dougie no sabe qué entiende Giovanna por _amigos íntimos_ porque da la impresión de que ha invitado a Gran Bretaña entera.  
  
A las once y cinco, Dougie tiene una llamada perdida de Harry en el teléfono. Es la señal de que ya están llegando.  
  
—Apagad las luces.  
  
Pasan dos minutos a oscuras, sintiendo las respiraciones, escuchando cada sonido hasta que finalmente se oyen unas llaves y una puerta cerrarse. La sala al completo grita “FELICIDADES” en el mismo instante en el que la luz se enciende. Tom abre la boca y pone cara de sorpresa. Después de tantos años, Dougie le conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que está fingiendo.  
  
Cuando la marabunta de gente se aleja de Tom, Dougie se acerca, le da dos palmadas en la espalda, grita “felicidades, tío” al oído por encime del ruido de la música y se gira a Harry.  
  
—Se lo has dicho.  
  
—¿El qué? —Harry intenta poner cara de inocencia. No lo consigue—. Vale, vale, me ha obligado. Ya sabes lo poco que le gusta no saber que va a tener una fiesta.  
  
—Harry, es que _eso_ es una fiesta sorpresa.  
  
Horas más tarde, la música está lo suficientemente fuerte para que los vecinos llamen a la policía, hay suficiente alcohol para unas buenas horas más y la gente parece estar pasándolo genial. Es, desde luego, una buena fiesta y Dougie sonríe satisfecho.  
  
Tom le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le conduce a la mesa de las bebidas. Se sirve un vozka rojo con naranja con los ojos brillando. Entonces, durante un segundo, parece que no hay música en la habitación. Tom dice “¿Quién coño ha quitado la…?” y luego se calla al escuchar las primeras notas de la canción. Harry ruge, bebe lo que queda de cerveza en su botellín de un trago y pasa un brazo por los hombros de Dougie y otro por los de Tom.  
  
Tom canta “_I'm not trying to 'cause a big s-s-sensation. I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-g-generation” _Harry hace los coros, repite demasiadas veces_ My generation!, _llena la habitación entera de_ uhhhhhhhhhh _y cuando la canción acaba, Dougie tiene una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
Tom le mira sonriendo mientras se balancea con el ritmo de la música.  
  
—Pareces feliz, Dougie.  
  
Dougie contesta con una sonrisa porque por primera vez siente que su vida ha tomado un rumbo que le gusta. Siente que merece y puede ser feliz. Tras muchos años de sentir que es un fraude, de esperar que alguien se dé cuenta de que no merece las cosas buenas que le pasan. Tras años en los que ha llenado su estómago con alcohol para olvidar que lo que realmente le duele es el corazón.  
  
—Estoy bien, ¿sabes? —Bebe un trago y se limpia con la manga—. Estoy feliz.  
  
Y Tom explota como una supernova, dice “me alegro Dougie. Mereces ser feliz”.  
  
—Qué canción más cojonuda. Qué fiesta más cojonuda —Les da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se separa—. Sois cojonudos. Tú —señala a Harry—, y tú —esta vez a Dougie—, sois cojonudos. Y Danny —se gira buscándole con la mirada— también es cojo…  
  
Tom deja de sonreír y su cara se contrae en una mueca seria. Dice _huumm_ y luego _hum, peligro_. Se gira, mira a Dougie y se vuelve a girar. Dougie no entiende lo que pasa hasta que lo ve.  
  
Ethan y Danny.  
  
Parecen en medio de una conversación incómoda y llena de tensión. Danny tiene un dedo apoyado en el pecho de Ethan y hablan mucho más cerca de lo normal. Dougie lo ve todo a cámara lenta mientras se acerca a ellos. A sus espaldas siente a Tom y Harry, que se aproximan a Danny y susurran “¿Qué coño haces?”. Danny parece mortalmente enfadado y Ethan tiene las manos apretadas en puños.  
  
—El perillitas —Danny clava la mirada en Ethan—, que me está vacilando.  
  
Dougie sabe al instante que Ethan no le está vacilando. Quiere decir “Él no hace eso, no es como tú” pero acaba diciendo otra cosa distinta.  
  
—Ethan —sisea muy bajo Dougie—. Se llama Ethan.  
  
—Lo que sea.  
  
Danny tiene esa mirada llena de reto, quiere una pelea y no sabe cómo conseguirla. Dougie no tiene ganas de discutir con él, pero _quiere_ saber de qué estaban discutiendo. _Necesita_ saber por qué Danny es incapaz de dejar las cosas estar. Por qué cada vez que las cosas en su vida parecen ir por el camino adecuado siempre aparece él para torcerlas. Quiere que le deje ser feliz de una maldita vez.  
  
—¿De qué discutíais? —Mira primero a Ethan, luego a Danny. Ninguno le contesta—. ¿De qué coño discutíais?  
  
Los dos responden a la vez. Dicen _De nada_ con gestos de resignación y Dougie tiene ganas de romper algo. La cara de Danny, por ejemplo.  
  
Ethan le coge del brazo, dice “Dougie, mejor me voy”, pero Harry niega con la cabeza “No es necesario, realmente no…” mientras Tom intenta arreglarlo “Danny ha bebido mucho, en realidad él no…”.  
  
La gente alrededor empieza a callar y a formar un círculo alrededor de ellos. Incluso el nivel de gritos de la fiesta ha disminuido notablemente. Lo último que quieren es montar un espectáculo delante de todos los invitados, así que Tom intenta calmar el ambiente mientras grita “¡Venga chicos una ronda de chupitos de Tequila!”.  
  
—Me voy contigo, Ethan —Dice finalmente Dougie, agradeciendo las disculpas de Harry y Tom, pero sabiendo que no puede pasar un minuto más en esa fiesta sabiendo que tendrá la mirada de perro furioso del que era su mejor amigo clavada en la nuca toda la noche—. Nos vamos.  
  
—¡Perfecto! —exclama Danny—. _Estupendo_.  
  
Hace cinco años, cuando aquellas críticas al primer disco de McFly llenaron la sección de cultura de todos los periódicos, Dougie odió a todos los periodistas del país durante meses. No volvió a conceder entrevistas las semanas siguientes porque sólo podía pensar “No sé para qué queréis entrevistarse si luego lo único que hacéis es criticarme”. Les odió como nunca había odiado nada porque era la primera vez que creaba algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Pero esta vez no puede odiar a nadie. Podría odiar a Danny por siempre estar presente en su mente, a Samantha por conseguir lo que siempre ha deseado e incluso a Ethan por ser lo que siempre creyó que sería perfecto. Pero lo único que siente es que se odia a sí mismo porque una vez se enamoró del maldito Danny Jones. Se odia porque pese a todo siempre pensó que su amistad sería irrompible, que podría confiar en él. Siempre pensó que Danny, entre todo el mundo, no le haría daño intencionadamente.  
  
—Vámonos —Es la voz de Ethan la que le habla al oído.  
  
Monta en el coche, y ni siquiera es consciente del tiempo que pasa sentado en el asiento del copiloto en un silencio absoluto. Está tan cabreado que cuando llegan a casa de Ethan se sienta en el sofá y se queda muerto de ira. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa ahí sentado, viendo pasar el mundo a su alrededor mientras su corazón está parado. Ethan le pasa un brazo por encima y Dougie siente algo de calor, pero su corazón sigue igual de frío.  
  
—¿Dougie? ¿Quieres que…?  
  
—¿De qué discutíais? —Se acomoda mejor en el sofá y le mira a los ojos—. No me digas que no discutíais, Ethan. Os he visto desde lejos.  
  
Ethan le mira con un gesto de dolor, como si quisiera hacerle sentir mejor pero realmente no supiera qué hacer o decir para hacerlo. También parece un poco ofendido, como si no creyera necesario dar explicaciones.  
  
—No creo que… —Dougie le corta con un _por favor _que hace suspirar a Ethan y le pone en el borde de un precipicio—. No discutíamos por nada en particular, Dougie. Danny y yo teníamos unas palabras pendientes y evidentemente ese no era el momento adecuado.  
  
—Evidentemente, no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado —Asiente Dougie lentamente.  
  
Ethan suspira y le coge de las manos. Están calientes y, solo por su contacto, Dougie se relaja un poco.  
  
—Lo siento, Dougie —dice lentamente—. No tengo derecho a meterme en tu amistad con Danny.  
  
—Ethan, yo…  
  
Ethan le mira intensamente, parece tener un debate interno.  
  
—Confío en ti —murmura—. Y confío en nosotros.  
  
A veces, con Ethan las cosas son realmente fáciles. Le calienta y le hace feliz incluso cuando su corazón está frío y sin movimiento.  
  
  
**La familia que se elige.  
  
**[_“—¿Te hace reír?  
__—No me hace llorar.” _Ocean's Eleven]_  
  
_Dougie tenía dieciséis años la primera vez que comprendió que McFly era algo mucho más grande e importante de lo que jamás pensó que llegaría a ser. Por aquella época todo parecía una travesura y las cosas venían casi regaladas a sus manos. Nunca tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar que todo aquello era más difícil de conseguir de lo que parecía. La gente quería conocerle, los números uno en las listas más importantes del país llegaban sin esfuerzo y podía pasar varios días comiendo y cenando pizza sin que nadie le riñera. Por aquella época McFly parecía un juego en vez de un trabajo, mucho más divertido que cualquier cosa que podría estar haciendo en el instituto.  
  
Dougie nunca había sido una persona que se acostumbrara a los cambios fácilmente, y pese a ello su vida había estado llena de giros radicales que le hacían sentir un poquito de ansiedad. Podría decir que el primer giro radical de su vida fue entrar en McFly, pero sería mentira. El primer gran cambio vino a las semanas de entrar en el grupo, cuando comenzó a vivir con el resto de los integrantes en un barrio residencial a las afueras de Londres.  
  
No podría decir que esas primeras semanas de convivencia con unos completos desconocidos fueran fáciles, pero sí fueron divertidas. Por aquella época comían lo que querían, fumaban porros en todas las habitaciones de la casa y bebían hasta acabar durmiendo cogidos a la taza del baño. Tom siempre decía “Venga chicooooooos” con un cierto tono paternalista mientras sonreía con condescendencia. Danny siempre le animaba a realizar más travesuras.  
  
Con los años aprendieron a poner unas reglas mínimas de convivencia por el bien del futuro del grupo y de su amistad. Calcetines en el pomo de las puertas cuando traían chicas, tirar siempre de la cadena del váter y nada de ruidos a partir de las tres de la mañana el día antes de un concierto.  
  
Fueron esas reglas y las ganas de que todo saliera bien lo que consiguieron unirlos, convertirlos en una gran familia y quererse como hermanos. Habría riñas, roces y muchos chillidos, pero al final del día conseguirían encontrar la forma de perdonarse.  
  
Es un viernes de finales de julio en Londres y Dougie Poynter se despierta en la casa en la que lleva más de cinco años conviviendo con sus compañeros de McFly, sin saber que su vida va a volver a cambiar radicalmente.  
  
No es consciente de ello por la mañana, cuando le toca hacer una entrevista en la BBC Radio con Harry, tampoco cuando paran a comer en un pub irlandés y acaban bebiendo más cervezas de las deseadas. No se imagina que su vida va a cambiar cuando Tom le envía un mensaje recordándole que esa noche va a hacer una cena especial y puede invitar a Ethan.  
  
Ni siquiera es consciente por la noche, cuando enciende las luces del jardín y pone la mesa para ocho personas en la terraza. Tom ha preparado una cena en el jardín trasero para contarles algo “súper importante que no puede esperar”. Parece nervioso, pero también lo estuvo cuando se enteró de que conocería a Harrison Ford en una cena benéfica. Tom nervioso es un estado normal en él, y Dougie comprende que probablemente sólo quiere hablarles sobre los rumores de un nuevo guión de Star Wars. Pero entonces aparece con Giovanna y todo parece un poco más real.  
  
—Tom y yo tenemos algo que contaros —dice Gio cuando sacan los entrantes.  
  
Tom asiente.  
  
—Chicos, llevamos más de cinco años viviendo juntos y es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar como grupo y como amigos —dice Tom entre sonrisas y hoyuelos—. Pero Giovanna y yo llevamos un tiempo pensando en irnos a vivir juntos y justo ayer fuimos a ver una casa en Chelsea que nos ha enamorado.  
  
Parecen realmente ilusionados de su futuro hogar en Chelsea. Es una casa de dos pisos y cuando hablan de una futura habitación para niños sus ojos relampaguean de felicidad y esperanza. Tom les asegura que siempre tendrán una cama en la que dormir en su casa y Giovanna comenta el estilo de decoración que quiere con Samantha.  
  
Harry parece feliz y también un poco aliviado.  
  
—Izzy y yo también llevamos un tiempo planteándonoslo —Afirma Harry mientras a su lado Izzy asiente—. No queríamos decir nada aún, pero sentíamos que ya era el momento.  
  
Danny dice “Bueno, si todos os vais, supongo que yo también podría buscarme una casa para vivir” y es así como parece que todo se desmorona. De repente Tom y Harry están haciendo planes para marcharse a vivir con sus novias, y Dougie siente que ha cambiado todo, incluso aunque Tom se empeñe en decir que todo va a seguir siendo exactamente igual. Siente un giro radical en su vida, sentado en la mesa del jardín mientras nota la mano de Ethan hacer círculos en su rodilla.  
  
No habla mucho el resto de la cena. Todos parecen tan felices y despreocupados que Dougie siente que no quiere agobiarles con su angustia. No quiere decirles “¡Esto no se suponía que iba a pasar tan rápido!” pero es consciente que esos pensamientos son egoístas. Siempre creyó que dejarían de vivir juntos cuando todos estuvieran preparados y ahora descubre que el único que no lo estaba era él.  
  
Se le agria la cena en el estómago y para cuando ya han terminado con el postre y recogido la mesa, sale de nuevo al jardín y se tumba en una de las hamacas. Es una noche cálida de verano, el cielo está completamente oscuro y de fondo puede escuchar a los grillos cantar. Toma un sorbo de su cerveza templada y siente el ruido de unos pasos a sus espaldas.  
  
—¿Todo bien?  
  
Ethan se sienta justo a su lado en la hamaca, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa preciosa sonrisa que parece iluminar incluso la noche más oscura.  
  
—Sí, claro —contesta Dougie—. Flipando un poco. Supongo que voy a tener que buscarme un piso al que mudarme.  
  
El viento sopla muy suavemente rozando el flequillo de Ethan, que se acerca un poco más y se apoya ligeramente en su hombro.  
  
—¿Si te digo algo me prometes que no fliparas?  
  
—Claro.  
  
Dougie asiente con la cabeza. Supone que dados los golpes que se ha llevado hoy, no cree que haya nada más que le pueda hacer flipar lo suficiente.  
  
—Vente a vivir conmigo —Parece como si le costara hablar, como si tuviera miedo de la reacción de Dougie—. Sé que llevamos poco tiempo juntos, pero si quieres un sitio en el que vivir hasta que encuentres una casa para ti, puedes venir a vivir una temporada conmigo.  
  
Dougie le mira con los ojos abiertos.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? Ethan yo…  
  
—¿Qué si estoy seguro? —Pregunta Ethan—. La realidad es que quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo para siempre, Dougie, pero no quiero asustarte.  
  
Evidentemente le asusta. Ethan siempre parece tan seguro de todo, con todos esos planes de futuro en su mente. Siempre tiene claro lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere, y le quiere a él. El estómago se le encoge mientras siente la nariz de Ethan sobre su oreja haciéndole cosquillas.  
  
Dougie no dice _No_ porque la idea de irse con él le gusta, tampoco dice _Sí_ porque no sabría cómo empezar. Ethan le mira con ojos de súplica, pero le da tiempo. Dice “no contestes ahora” mientras le besa el cuello bajo el oscuro cielo de Londres.  
  
  
  
**El final no está cerca. Está aquí.  
  
**[_“__Cause you’re everywere to me, and when I close my eyes it’s you I see.  
__You’re everything I know that makes me believe, I am not alone. I am not alone.”_ Yellowcard — Everywhere]_  
  
_Dougie siempre ha sido malo eligiendo. Nunca se le dio realmente bien eso de tomar decisiones y menos si son importantes. Es indeciso y normalmente quiere todo. Muchas veces no quiere nada.  
  
Cuando tiene que elegir un camino se bloquea. Dice _este_ porque es el camino rápido o _este otro_ porque es el camino fácil. A veces la sale bien –aún da gracias por elegir McFly antes que los estudios– a veces le sale mal –aquella ridícula apuesta con Harry y las strippers– pero siempre suponen un cambio en su vida. El camino está plagado de pros y contras. A veces, con suerte, se queda con todas las opciones. A veces, se queda sin nada. A veces, incluso deja que otros elijan por él.  
  
Pero no en esta ocasión.  
  
Afortunadamente, sabe que no hay caminos buenos o malos, solo caminos que llevan a buenas o malas direcciones.  
  
Agosto en Londres es un cambio constante. A veces hace sol y Londres brilla, los turistas salen a la calle con gorras y camisetas de manga larga. Dicen “no es tan malo el tiempo en Inglaterra”, pero dos segundos después el sol se esconde y aparecen las primeras gotas de lluvia. Londres se vuelve gris y húmeda, llena de paraguas y resbalones.  
  
Dougie se siente un poco así. Con cambios constantes. _Confuso_.  
  
Ha pasado una semana desde que Ethan le propuso ir a vivir con él, y Dougie sabe que es muy paciente, que cuando dijo _no contestes ahora_ quería decir _Tómate el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo, _pero supone que tal vez se está tomando demasiado tiempo.  
  
No contesta sus mensajes, y no solo no ha decidido qué hacer, sino que hasta tiene más dudas. Una semana después de hablar con Ethan, un rastro de barba, una cerveza en la mano y un maratón de Stargate. Cuando cree que ya no puede ser más penoso, Tom entra en su habitación y le hace ver que nunca se cae lo suficientemente bajo. Al menos no está borracho cantando _All by myself_ mientras ve reposiciones de Fraiser.  
  
—Aquí apesta —Tom le mira con cara de compasión, parece leerle como un libro abierto—. ¿Qué te pasa Dougie?  
  
Dougie duda, pero acaba contándole a Tom todas las dudas que rondan su cabeza.  
  
—Ethan me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él y me lo estoy pensando.  
  
No ha decidido qué hacer, por supuesto. Sencillamente ha dejado pasar el tiempo mientras todos sus cimientos se van desmoronando.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que te detiene para irte con él?  
  
—Nada —dice—. Todo.  
  
Y es verdad. No hay nada que le detenga, no hay ninguna cuerda amarrada a sus muñecas, ni nadie dispuesto a decirle _no lo hagas_. Sólo hay un miedo irracional a que lo suyo con Ethan se vuelva real, a que por una vez las cosas salgan bien.  
  
Es, una vez más, su miedo a permitirse ser feliz.  
  
Su miedo a darse por vencido y dejarse llevar.  
  
La revelación le llega al instante. Piensa _Estoy intentando boicotear mi propia felicidad_ y abre los ojos con temor. Comprende que podría ser feliz con Ethan, podría quererle tal como es. Con él todo siempre parece fácil, sin discusiones ni reclamos. Podría tener eso, sin mentiras ni montañas rusas emocionales.  
  
Podría cerrar para siempre la herida que tiene en el pecho que aún sangra y duele.  
  
Esa noche hace una lista de pros y contras, y la parte racional gana por goleada. No encuentra ninguna razón para no hacerlo, y comprende que ese es un motivo lo suficientemente valido como para hacerlo. Le llama a las dos de la madrugada, después de cinco botellines de cerveza que han ayudado a decidir. Tres tonos y una voz. Más bien un gruñido, un “_¿inhip?”. _La voz tan ronca como siempre, puede que un poco más de lo normal.  
  
—¿Ethan?  
  
No hace falta preguntarlo, con el gruñido sabe perfectamente que es él, pero necesita hacerlo. Necesita preguntarlo porque si contesta, puede volver a poner los pies en el suelo, puede dejar de sentirse volando sin rumbo desconocido.  
  
Al otro lado del teléfono se escucha un bostezo.  
  
_—¿Dougie?  
  
_—Sí —Asiente aún sabiendo que al otro lado del teléfono Ethan no puede verle—. Quería hablar contigo. Sobre lo de, ya sabes, sobre lo de irme a vivir contigo.  
  
Al otro lado del teléfono escucha un suspiro.  
  
—_Yo también quería hablarte de eso_ —Tiene la voz grave, pero su tono parece calmado—. _No quiero que jodamos lo nuestro por esta tontería. Lo dije sin pensarlo. Simplemente se me ocurrió y lo dije. Es muy importante que entiendas que no te estoy presionando, Dougie. No te estoy haciendo elegir entre nada _—Habla rápido, atropellado—. _Si aún no te sientes preparado para que vivamos juntos, podemos posponerlo el tiempo que necesites. Tomarlo con calma. Seguir como hasta ahora.  
  
_—Vale —dice de repente—. Hagámoslo.  
  
Dougie tarda unos cinco segundos en comprender lo que acaba de decir. _Vale, Hagámoslo._ Es como si de repente, una luz apareciera marcando el camino, como si una voz en su cabeza le preguntara _¿Qué quieres?_ y él respondiera _¿No está claro?_.  
  
—_¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
_Dougie sonríe lleno de esperanza y no lo ve, pero sabe que al otro lado del teléfono, Ethan sonríe. Con arruguitas en los ojos.  
  
Esa noche no consigue dormir. Siente un nudo en el estómago que no le deja descansar hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Piensa en los últimos cinco años, en todas sus costumbres y tradiciones. Lleva tanto tiempo viviendo con las mismas personas, conociendo sus manías y aprendiendo a sobrellevar las peleas, que no comprende cómo podría ser su vida sin ellas.  
  
La mañana siguiente entra en la cocina para encontrarse a Giovanna y Tom haciendo lasaña para comer. Danny y Harry esperan en el salón con una cerveza cada uno y Dougie piensa en esa complicidad que tienen, en esas tradiciones que están a punto de acabarse.  
  
—Ethan y yo nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos.  
  
Todos parecen alegrarse por él, dicen _es un buen chico_, murmuran _se nota que os queréis_ _mucho_, preguntan _¿Dónde os iréis a vivir?_ y por primera vez, Dougie siente que podría ser una buena idea eso de empezar un nuevo capítulo de su vida lleno de esperanza e ilusión. Si la mirada de Danny le duele en el corazón, la ignora, como siempre debió hacer.  
  
Tras la comida se queda con ellos a ver una película en la televisión, mientras escucha a Gio y Tom hacer planes para mudarse. Parecen ilusionados, viendo muebles en internet y Dougie comprende que es así como alguien se debe sentir cuando quiere algo. Ilusionado y feliz.  
  
Unas horas más tarde, cuando entra en su habitación y distingue en la oscuridad la silueta de Danny en la cama, pega un bote. No es que no lo esperara, pero realmente deseaba no tener que pasar por ello. No sabe si puede soportarlo.  
  
Al encender la luz, le ve mejor. Está con las piernas cruzadas y _esa_ expresión de perro apaleado.  
  
—¿Qué quieres?  
  
Danny coge aire por la nariz y lo tira por la boca lentamente.  
  
—Pedirte perdón —Tiene los ojos cerrados y Dougie sabe perfectamente que está intentando no ponerse nervioso—. Arreglarlo. _No lo sé_.  
  
—No hay nada que arreglar, Danny —murmura con los dientes apretados—. No esta vez.  
  
—Dougie, no lo hagas —hace una pausa y murmura las palabras lentamente—. No te vayas a vivir con él. Podríamos quedarnos tú y yo en esta casa, vivir nosotros dos como siempre.  
  
Algo en la mirada de Danny le hace creer que él lo siente de verdad. Que necesita que le crea, que quiere que entienda las palabras. Y Dougie las entiende, pero una vez más es demasiado tarde.  
  
—Me estás ahogando, Danny —murmura mirándole a los ojos—. No puedes jugar conmigo cada vez que te apetezca.  
  
—Créeme Dougie —Sus ojos azules llenos de suplica piden un perdón que Dougie no está seguro de que sea capaz de dar alguna vez—, lo último que quiero ahora mismo es hacerte daño.  
  
Es la forma en la que habla lo que rompe a Dougie en pedazos.  
  
—¿Entonces qué quieres? —Sisea—. ¿Ahora sí pero dentro de un mes no?  
  
—Te quiero a ti, Dougie —Lo dice de repente dejando a Dougie sin respiración—. Quiero estar contigo, porque ¿sinceramente? no sé qué hacer sin ti.  
  
Pero esta vez no puede creerle. Le encantaría hacerlo, decir _te creo_ y besarle lentamente. Pero no esta vez, no sin dejar su corazón partido en pedazos. Porque durante meses intentaron hacerlo funcionar y lo único que consiguieron fue crear una farsa. Se hicieron daño, mintieron y todo lo que pudo salir bien, acabó mal.  
  
Los dos merecen ese final. Pasar página de una vez por todas. Intentar que todo termine lo suficientemente bien como para que no afecte a McFly.  
  
—Me voy a ir a vivir con Ethan —murmura—. Ya he tomado la decisión.  
  
Lo siguiente que Dougie siente es que Danny le está besando. Con la mano en la nuca y despacio. Rompiéndole el alma, como siempre le ha roto todo. El beso sabe a despedida, a adiós.  
  
—Dime que no sientes lo mismo —Se acerca a la oreja, susurra—. Dime que no quieres esto.  
  
Esta vez, el beso no le pilla desprevenido. Con la lengua en su boca, siente descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Le besa como solía besarle hace unos meses, cuando se escondían en su habitación y reían entre gemidos. Danny siempre le mecía entre sus manos mientras murmuraba _enanoenanoenano_ y Dougie siempre se dejaba hacer. En esos instantes parecía que todo podría salir bien, cuando estaban juntos y todo encajaba.  
  
Danny le empuja contra la pared, intensifica el beso mientras se pega por completo a su cuerpo, y Dougie se rinde por unos segundos, luego le aparta lentamente con las manos en sus hombros. Murmura _Danny, no, por favor_ tan bajito que ni siquiera sabe si ese pensamiento ha salido de su boca. Siente el aliento de Danny sobre su garganta y cuando le mira a los ojos puede ver dolor en ellos.  
  
Por primera vez puede ver que todo eso que crearon y destruyeron les acabó rompiendo a los dos.  
  
—No quiero esto —Dougie niega lentamente con la cabeza—. He hecho una promesa a un hombre. Él me ha dado sinceridad y yo le he dado mi palabra.  
  
  
**Lo que pudo ser y nunca fue.  
  
**[_“Es una realidad como un templo que en el momento en que una parte de tu vida empieza a ir bien, otra se hace añicos." _Bridget Jones]_  
  
_Septiembre se vuelve un caos tan rápido que Dougie no es realmente capaz de procesarlo. Los pasillos se llenan de cajas de mudanza, las maletas se amontonan en el salón y ya nada parece estar en el sitio en el que debería.  
  
Harry se marchó a vivir con Izzy a principios de septiembre, tan rápido como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tom lleva varios días recogiendo sus cosas de la casa por primera vez siendo consciente de la cantidad de objetos que posee. Danny deambula por las estancias, haciendo montoncitos de sus pertenencias y mirando casas de alquiler por la zona.  
  
Todo parece un caos y Dougie recoge sus cosas con pocas ganas, sintiendo la nostalgia en cada rincón de la casa. Recuerda aquella vez que todos se dejaron las llaves de casa dentro y tuvieron que romper una ventana para entrar, esa vez que Tom se quedó encerrado en el baño cuando la cerradura se rompió, todas esas navidades que decoraron el salón con guirnaldas de colores. Hay tantos recuerdos y buenos momentos entre esas cuatro paredes que tiene que tomarse un momento para asimilar que McFly no ha terminado realmente. Tiene que recordarse que sólo están reorganizando sus vidas.  
  
Es viernes cuando Ethan aparca delante de la puerta de entrada. Dougie baja los escalones lentamente mientras guarda las llaves en el bolsillo. Se gira a ver por última vez la casa y siente que es un fantasma del pasado. Se le encoge el corazón al sentir que ese ya no es su hogar.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta Ethan preocupado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
—No he dormido muy bien.  
  
Ethan pasa su mano por el pelo de Dougie y se acerca un poco.  
  
—Yo también estoy nervioso.  
  
Después de meter las dos maletas en el maletero, Dougie se sienta en el asiento del copiloto y observa la que dentro de poco ya no será su casa. Levanta la vista y su mirada va directa a la tercera ventana del segundo piso. Sus ojos se encuentran con dos ojos azules llenos de súplicas.  
  
El coche empieza a caminar.  
  
_En un mundo alternativo, Dougie diría “¡PARA!” y el coche se detendría. Dos frases: “Lo siento. No puedo hacer esto.”  
  
__En ese mundo alternativo, Dougie saldría del coche corriendo, sacaría las llaves de su bolsillo y abriría la puerta de casa. Miraría hacia arriba de las escaleras y le vería ahí, sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos. Subiría las escalera de dos en dos y se toparía con sus brazos dándole la bienvenida a casa. Le besaría lento, lleno de promesas.  
  
__Danny le susurraría “Quédate conmigo” en ese mundo alternativo y Dougie asistiría, con el corazón en un puño y la lengua de Danny rozando su oreja.  
  
_Es septiembre en Londres, y el sol se esconde muy lentamente por el horizonte. El paisaje se va haciendo cada vez más borroso conforme el coche gana velocidad. Ethan dice _allá vamos_ y Dougie cierra los ojos, quita de su mente esa fantasía y suspira.  
  
Una cosa tiene clara: Si pudiera para de pensar en Danny, lo haría. Sin ningún tipo de duda.


	7. Siete

**Tal como eres.  
****(2006)  
  
**_[“—Lo que intento decirte con muchas dificultad es que, en realidad y a pesar de las apariencias, me gustas muchísimo.  
__—A pesar de que fume, beba y tenga una madre vulgar y diarrea verbal.  
__—No. Me gustas muchísimo tal como eres." Bridget Jones]  
  
_Dougie tiene diecinueve años el día que descubre que está enamorado de Danny Jones. No recuerda qué día de la semana es, ni siquiera el mes, sólo recuerda que hace un frío glacial en Londres y la lluvia no deja de golpear la ventana de su habitación.  
  
La revelación no le llega de repente, no hay fuegos artificiales ni un destello de realidad. Tampoco aparece en su mente sin más. Hay unas señales que en su momento no supo ver, pero que con el tiempo comprende que siempre han estado _ahí_. Mucho más visibles y tangibles de lo que nunca pensó.  
  
Los últimos rayos de sol se esconden lentamente mientras las gotas golpean el cristal de la habitación de Dougie con un fuerte _toc-toc_ que acompañan a la voz de Tom DeLonge con un ritmo quebrado. La casa está completamente vacía y siente que en esos pequeños espacios de tiempo en los que puede tumbarse en la cama y no hacer nada, son los que le salvan de volverse loco con una vida que nunca pensó que llegaría a tener.  
  
Fuma un poco de maría que Harry le ha dado a espaldas de Tom y bebe una cerveza que ya está medio caliente cuando siente una presencia. Dougie tiene que parpadear varias veces para fijarse bien, la canción dice _I miss you, miss youuuuu_ y Danny se asoma por la puerta de la habitación. Mucho más serio de lo que le ha visto nunca.  
  
Se tumba en la cama como si fuera suya, con pelo en la colcha y un sonoro _pppffff_. Se quita las zapatillas de un plumazo y se acomoda un poco más en el colchón. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece mortalmente preocupado. Dougie quiere decir “¿Ha pasado algo?”, pero le mira y siente que no quiere preguntar nada que Danny no quiera contarle.  
  
—¿Quieres un poco?  
  
Primero le pasa la cerveza, luego el porro, y para cuando Danny ya ha pegado dos caladas, Dougie _sabe_ que ocurre algo gordo. Algo que hace que esté estático, sin sonrisa ni bromas. Él no suele ser así.  
  
—La cerveza está caliente.  
  
Danny lleva cuatro días sin aparecer por casa, sin ninguna explicación ni un mísero mensaje. Tom le escribió “¿Danny va todo bien?” en un mensaje y Danny sólo contestó un escueto “Todo bien” que les mantuvo en vilo durante varios días. Pero entra en casa un tiempo después, y parece que los años le han caído en la espalda. Serio, triste y un poco amargado.  
  
—¿Crees que somos malas personas por haber dejado a nuestras familias de lado por seguir un sueño, Dougie?  
  
Dougie se toma unos segundos para considerar, porque es un pensamiento que le ha cruzado más de una vez por la cabeza. No siente que haya dejado a su familia de lado, tampoco se considera una mala persona por haber ido a cumplir un sueño, pero desde luego siente que poco a poco se ha ido distanciando de su hogar.  
  
—No hemos dejado de lado a nuestras familias, Danny.  
  
Danny gira la cabeza y le mira con unos ojos llenos de dudas.  
  
—He estado estos días en Bolton, en casa de mis padres —dice lentamente—. Mi padre se ha marchado de casa.  
  
Le mira esperando una respuesta, una palabra, _algo_. Se nota en su mirada que necesita que alguien le diga que todo va a estar bien. Quiere creerle. Pero Dougie se queda estático y durante unos segundos sólo es capaz de mirar el techo de la habitación.  
  
—¿Cómo están tu madre y tu hermana?  
  
Quiere preguntar algo un poco más personal, pero decide coger el camino seguro.  
  
—Sorprendentemente bien, dadas las circunstancias. He sido yo quien ha tenido la bronca con mi padre. Me encaré con él y le pregunté que cómo se atrevía a dejarnos tirados, si creía que simplemente podía dejarnos para siempre —responde Danny tras un leve suspiro—. Lleva años con otra mujer. Cuando se lo he echado en cara me ha dicho que yo no soy el indicado para hablar, que he sido yo el primero que les ha abandonado.  
  
La cerveza sigue caliente, pero Danny bebe de ella igual. Cuando le pega otra calada al porro, el humo de su boca sale pausadamente. Llena el aire de un espesor difícil de pasar por alto.  
  
—No les has abandonado, Danny —Dougie siente que tiene que repetírselo de nuevo, tiene que dejarle claro que él no ha hecho nada malo por tener una vida propia—. No has hecho nada malo.  
  
Y Danny le quiere creer, pero hay tantas dudas y tanta culpa en su mirada, que parece increíble que ese pensamiento pueda entrar en su cabeza.  
  
—A veces siento que tengo una doble vida. Tengo esta vida guay en la que soy un músico famoso de veinte años que no tiene problemas, y luego está esa otra vida en la que mi familia se derrumba poco a poco y yo simplemente lo veo caer —dice amargamente—. Hace años que mis padres no hacen otra cosa más que discutir. En el fondo sabía que las cosas no iban bien y siempre que iba a visitarles volvía aquí aliviado de poder escapar de aquello. Por eso cada vez iba menos a casa de mis padres, porque ya no sentía que era mi vida, ni siquiera sentía que fuera mi hogar.  
  
Dougie asiente, muy despacito. Él pasó por ello hace unos años. Un padre siempre ausente, una casa de la infancia que ya no parece un hogar y una madre que quiere lo mejor para su hijo. Dejó de querer pasar los fines de semana en casa de su madre y empezó a encontrar excusas.  
  
—Yo también siento muchas veces que esta es mi vida real, y cuando vuelvo a casa de mi madre es como ir de visita a casa de unos familiares a los que quieres mucho pero no ves con mucha frecuencia —Baja un poco la voz, como si le diera vergüenza admitir que lleva años sintiéndose así: perdido y sin un punto de anclaje—. Pero no es tu culpa, Danny. Tú sólo puedes tomar tus propias decisiones.  
  
No parece del todo convencido, pero asiente y se queda pensativo, tumbado en la cama y aplastándole media pierna. Está tan callado mirando al techo que, para cuando Dougie quiere darse cuenta, Danny se ha dormido en su cama.  
  
Parece relajado cuando duerme, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y la respiración lenta y rítmica. Tiene el pelo por la cara y tantas pecas surcando su cuerpo que Dougie siente que debería de poder tocarlas con las manos. Podría deslizar sus dedos por las mejillas de Danny para comprobar si son tan suaves como parecen o si el rastro de barba que se intuye en su mandíbula rasca. Tal vez meter una mano en su pelo y dejarla ahí el resto de la noche.  
  
La luna aparece perezosamente en el oscuro cielo mientras Dougie le ve dormir plácido y tranquilo. Danny Jones, que siempre tiene una sonrisa en la boca y está dispuesto a hacer reír a todo el mundo. El mejor amigo que ha tenido nunca, el tipo de persona que es sincera y honesta, que es increíblemente feliz con cualquier cosa.  
  
Danny que es mejor que nadie.  
  
Unos minutos después los ojos le pesan y se acomoda un poco más buscando el calor que desprende el cuerpo de Danny. Se duerme como en un sueño raro, con el _toc-toc _de la lluvia de fondo, un latido frenético en el estómago y la pierna de Danny aplastándole el pie. Se revuelcan en sueños, demasiado cansados como para ir a otro sitio. Danny acaba con la almohada para él sólo mientras Dougie se conforma con apoyar la cabeza sobre una sudadera que encuentra en el suelo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Danny parece un poco más entero. Se despereza como un gato en el colchón y mueve la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos medio abiertos de Dougie. Nunca han estado tan cerca, unos pocos centímetros les separan, pero a esa distancia los ojos de Danny son mucho más azules y sus pecas parecen multiplicarse. Tiene la camiseta arrugada, el pelo completamente despeinado y los pies descalzos. Dougie no comprende qué le pasa pero de repente se siente mareado por su cercanía, asfixiado por esa intimidad que no le deja pensar bien.  
  
—¿De dónde has sacado la mierda que nos fumamos anoche? —Voz rasposa, muy grave y peligrosa—. Me siento como una mierda.  
  
Desayunan en silencio en la cocina y cuando Harry aparece por la puerta se queda mirando unos segundos a Danny. Dice "Nos tenías preocupados" y luego Tom le sigue "¿Estás bien, Danny?". Asiente con pereza, con un café en la mano y una galleta a medio comer en la mesa.  
  
—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —murmura—. Hoy es un día importante, vamos a la entrevista y cuando volvamos os lo contaré todo.  
  
Tom no parece muy convencido, pero lo deja pasar con un pequeño asentimiento de la cabeza. Dice "Lo que tú digas" mientras coge una galleta del tarro y se prepara una taza de café.  
  
Dougie escucha la conversación pero no participa, demasiado ocupado en darle vueltas a todo en su cabeza. Mira a Danny de reojo y se le infla el pecho al saber que ayer fue al primero al que le contó sus problemas, que ayer fue directo a buscar su compañía. En la escuela Dougie siempre tuvo amigos, pero hasta que no le conoció no supo lo que era tener un mejor amigo. Alguien a quien le cuentas tus problemas y en quien confiar. La persona que te entiende y siempre está a tu lado para todo, incluso aunque sea sólo para dar apoyo moral. Lo que tiene con Danny, esa amistad infranqueable, no lo tiene con nadie.  
  
Es la primera vez que presentan _Please, Please_ en directo como single de presentación del próximo disco, y cuando llegan al plato del programa matutino de la BBC todo son nervios. La entrevista fluye, las preguntas sobre _Motion in the Ocean_ dejan al público con ganas de más y para cuando han terminado, Fletch asiente justo detrás de cámaras para hacerles saber que todo ha ido bien.  
  
El programa es en directo, y justo después de los anuncios tocan Please, Please con los nervios de la primera vez. Luego cantan _All About You,_ una canción que a la gente siempre parece encantarle. Las voces de Tom y Danny casan perfectamente, y cuando llegan al final de la actuación Dougie sólo puede mirar a Danny. Tiene los ojos cerrados y murmura _It's all about youuuu _con sinceridad y sentimiento, con esa voz que consigue erizar todos los pelos del cuerpo.  
  
Cuando el programa termina se quedan un rato más en el plató, atendiendo a las fans del público que han ido a verles. Parecen realmente entusiasmadas, les tienden camisetas y discos antiguos para que los firmen y exclaman lo mucho que les ha gustado la nueva canción. Como suele ser normal, la mayoría se reúnen alrededor de Danny, que siempre parece encantado con la atención de las fans. Algunas parecen demasiado avergonzadas como para hablar, pero otras chillan y exclaman "¡es que es tan guapo!" cuando le ven.  
  
Danny sonríe como siempre y Dougie siente un agujero en el estómago cuando ve su sonrisa. Es guapo, no de una manera convencional, sino que tiene algo que atrae a las personas, tiene un encanto natural que deja sin respiración ni defensas. Es incluso más guapo cuando canta y deja a todo el mundo sin habla, con las piernas temblando y queriendo _más_. Pero Danny también es muchas cosas que la gente nunca llega a ver porque se quedan en la superficie. Es inteligente, divertido y hace chistes sin sentido a todas horas. Tiene una de las voces más bonitas que ha escuchado en directo y cada vez que le ve tocar por la noche en su habitación se le forman mariposas en el estómago. Danny es un misterio, tiene tantas capas y recovecos que cuando descubres algo nuevo sobre él, lo único que puedes hacer es dar gracias por tener la oportunidad de conocerle tal como es. Danny es mejor que todos, es guapo, listo, gracioso y…  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
—Vaya.  
  
Dougie tiene diecinueve años el día que descubre que está enamorado de Danny Jones. No recuerda qué día de la semana es, pero cuando le ve sonreír su corazón se desboca y comprende que está _verdaderamente_ jodido.  
  


**Los que no quieren ser encontrados.  
  
**_[“Aquel día fue en el que descubrió con asombro que cuando él decía: Como desees, en realidad significaba: Te amo.” La princesa prometida.]  
  
_Noviembre en Londres es nubes constantes en el cielo, días grises y un sol escondido entre las gotas de lluvia. Atrás quedan los días de verano, el viento trae un frío otoño y la ciudad se vuelve vibrante y llena de colores.  
  
Es viernes por la tarde en un pequeño apartamento en el número diecisiete de Lever Street cuando el sonido del móvil impide a Dougie Poynter escuchar la televisión.  
  
En la pantalla, Ted Mosby habla sobre las cargas emocionales que a veces llevan las personas. Se arrastran por el mundo, cargando con el peso de todas las cosas que no saben hacer, de aquellas cosas que no superaron, de las heridas que recibieron o hicieron y que nunca se curaron. Esas maletas cargan todo aquello que duele, pero que no se consigue superar, y se convierten en una carga en la espalda.  
  
Dos meses.  
  
Han pasado dos meses desde que se mudó a casa de Ethan y Dougie siente todas esas maletas en su espalda. Metafórica y literalmente. Las cajas de la mudanza que dejó el primer día en el recibidor siguen ahí. Todas sus pertenencias guardadas en bolsas, maletas y estuches. Cada vez que pasa por delante de ellas se agobia un poco, cada vez que pasa Ethan suspira. No es que no haya tenido tiempo para organizar y recoger todo, pero los días pasan y las cajas siguen ahí, casi igual de llenas que el primer día. Va sacando las cosas según las necesita, en un ejercicio de procrastinación continuo.  
  
Dougie coge el móvil, que no deja de sonar, y responde. Es Tom que está un poco aburrido y necesita desahogarse. De fondo puede escuchar el ruido de megafonía de una tienda.  
  
—¿Has recogido ya las cajas del recibidor o estás esperando a que se recojan solas? —dice Tom al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
Hace dos semanas que no se ven, no han tenido tiempo después de decidir tomarse dos meses de vacaciones para organizar sus nuevas vidas. Tom y Gio están reformando la casa nueva y pasan todas las mañanas recorriendo tiendas de muebles y decoración. Harry e Izzy se han mudado a una casita en Notting Hill y han adoptado un perrito chihuahua.  
  
Parecen felices con esta nueva normalidad, pero cuando Tom nombra a Danny, algo en el pecho de Dougie se para. Piensa en las últimas palabras que Danny le dijo dos meses atrás “_Dime que no sientes lo mismo. Dime que no quieres esto” _y decide colgar.  
  
—Tom, tengo que colgar —dice lo más rápido que puede—. Tengo que hacer una cosa urgente.  
  
—¿Recoger las cajas, tal vez?  
  
Cuelga el teléfono, apaga la tele y camina por la casa mientras pasa el dedo índice por la pared. Todo es familiar y a la vez extraño, y de alguna forma no consigue sacarse ese sentimiento del pecho que tamborilea. Enciende el equipo de música, camina hacia las cajas del recibidor y empieza a sacar cosas de ellas. Hay muchas más de las que debería haber, y mientras recoge una caja llena de cómics, escucha el timbre de la calle varias veces. Un _RIIIIIIIIING, RINGRING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_ impertinente y bastante grosero._  
  
_Dougie se levanta del suelo, mira el mueble del recibidor y todas sus cosas escampadas por el suelo. Cuando abre la puerta, tiene en la cara un gesto de preocupación, convencido de que Ethan una vez más se ha dejado las llaves en los pantalones del día anterior.  
  
—¿Te has dejado las…?  
  
_Llaves_.  
  
Dougie no acaba la frase. Será una frase más en el mundo de las frases incompletas. Tal vez la hubiera acabado, si la persona que está detrás de la puerta fuera otra.  
  
—Te equivocas.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Él nunca te va a querer como te quiero yo, enano.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
En su mente la pregunta era más elaborada, pero tiene tantas dudas “¿Danny? ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?” y tiene a Danny tan cerca con esa mirada de perro apaleado, que no puede recordar la frase completa.  
  
—¿Sabes que he estado haciendo durante estos dos meses?—dice muy despacio—. Echarte de menos, darme cuenta que he sido un gran capullo y ensayar un discurso idiota para que me perdones.  
  
—Dan…  
  
Danny hace un gesto que le lleva a la muerte, pone su dedo índice en los labios de Dougie mientras susurra _Shhhhh.  
  
_—Dougie, no. Déjame acabar. La he cagado muchas veces en mi vida, pero no sabía lo que significaba cagarla _de verdad_ hasta que te vi marchar. Ahora lo sé, sé lo que se siente cuando ves cómo la persona que más te importa se va —Se aclara la voz—. ¿Sabes lo que se siente al saber que lo que vas a hacer o decir no va a servir de nada porque él ya no va a ser tuyo nunca más?  
  
—Yo…  
  
—¿Y sabes lo peor de todo, Dougie? Que voy a insistir. He decidido que no me voy a dar por vencido, esta vez sin dudas ni sorpresas. Solos tú y yo. Porque vale la pena insistir, vale la pena intentarlo. —Y entonces dice algo que le deja sin respiración—. Vale la pena por ti.  
  
Dougie siempre pensó que la expresión “quedarse sin palabras” era una idiotez. Tal vez pensaba así porque nunca había sentido _esto_. Danny le mira con ojos anhelantes y sería tan fácil dejarse llevar. Dice “Me voy, no quiero molestar" y da un paso hacia atrás.  
  
Quiere decir “Espera. No te vayas” pero las palabras se quedan atascadas en la garganta. Una voz distinta suena detrás de Danny, una voz que dice las palabras que Dougie querría decir pero que es incapaz de pronunciar porque está petrificado. La voz dice "_No te vayas, Danny"_ y Dougie piensa _eso_ hasta que ve quién ha pronunciado esa frase.  
  
Danny se gira y tarda trillones de años en reaccionar.  
  
—Yo… —Danny tiene la boca en forma de “o” y los ojos tan abiertos que parece que se van a salir de sus cuencas— Yo… ya me iba.  
  
—Espera, Danny —dice Ethan mientras entra en casa—. ¿Dougie puedes venir un momento a la cocina?  
  
Dougie asiente con la cabeza y le sigue. Cuando entra en la cocina, se sienta en un taburete y esconde la cabeza en sus manos.  
  
—No sabía que iba a venir, Ethan.  
  
Un silencio se apodera de la cocina. Dougie cree que puede escuchar el ruido que hace la bombilla. Ethan dice “Te creo" sin exigir saber nada ni pedir explicaciones y expulsa el aire muy lentamente.  
  
—Sólo quiero hacer una pregunta y _necesito_ que seas sincero —Se muerde el labio y se aparta el pelo con la mano, parece tan nervioso como agobiado—. ¿Por qué viniste a vivir conmigo?  
  
—Porque… —la saliva se acumula en su boca y por un segundo no sabe qué responder—…porque me gustas. Porque quiero estar contigo.  
  
Ethan asiente con la cabeza muy lentamente y le mira a los ojos.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no has desempaquetado tus cosas?  
  
—Porque…  
  
—Porque sigues enamorado de él —Suena derrotado. Suspira un momento, mueve la mano y se queda callado—. Después de todos estos meses juntos.  
  
Ethan mira al suelo apoyado en la encimera de la cocina. Dougie quiere decir “No sigo enamorado de él”, pero siente que esa mentira no es justa para nadie. No merece mentirle.  
  
—Hay muchas formas de querer ¿sabes? —Continua Ethan—. Te quiero, Dougie. Tanto como para vivir contigo o soportar a las fans histéricas. Te quiero como para saber que tú me quieres, pero no estás enamorado de mí. No de la misma forma. Siento que contigo siempre estoy peleando con el recuerdo de un fantasma.  
  
—Fui sincero cuando me vine a vivir contigo. Es sólo que cuando estoy con él… —logra decir Dougie—. Te quiero Ethan, pero…  
  
—Pero no es suficiente — Levanta la cabeza y sonríe. Probablemente la sonrisa más triste del universo—. Y no puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida convenciéndote de que estés conmigo. —Su voz suena ronca—. Vete con él, Dougie. Antes de que me enamore más de ti.  
  
_Y esa _frase cae como un jarro de agua helada_. _Sin poder hablar, Dougie abre la boca. En su cabeza aparecen frases pero ninguna expresa lo que siente en esos momentos.  
  
Dougie se acerca y le besa en la mejilla. Un beso que sabe a despedida, que sabe a _Adiós,_ pero que también sabe a _Gracias_.  
  
Cuando sale de la cocina se gira y susurra “Gracias, Ethan”. Ethan le devuelve el susurro, un poco más bajo y más grave “Adiós” y Dougie se siente descorazonado por haberle metido en todo ese lio. Por haber sido incapaz de enamorarse de él y no poder olvidar a Danny.  
  
Dougie entra en el salón y lo encuentra vacío. Su estómago da una vuelta de campana y sus pulsaciones aumentan a un ritmo vertiginoso. El temor de que se haya ido se expande y todo lo que consigue hacer es rezar para que Danny esté en el recibidor.  
  
Pero no está.  
  
Danny no está.  
  
La puerta de la calle está abierta. Dougie va a cerrarla cuando le ve, apoyado en el capo de su coche con un cigarrillo en la mano. Respira lentamente tres veces antes de acercarse.  
  
—Danny.  
  
El aludido levanta la cabeza cuando oye su nombre, tira el cigarro al suelo y lo pisa con el pie.  
  
—Ya me iba —Le mira a los ojos, increíblemente azules—. Lo siento, sé que no tengo derecho a venir aquí y decir esto delante de tu novio, pero necesitaba decírtelo, Dougie.  
  
—¿Y por qué has venido?  
  
Hace un amago de sonrisa y Dougie tiene ganas de ver una de verdad salir de su boca. Una sonrisa de las suyas, con dientes y arruguitas en la nariz.  
  
—Ya te lo he dicho, Dougie.  
  
—No —niega con la cabeza—, ¿Por qué has decidido ahora que vale la pena luchar por mí?  
  
Y esta vez sí, una sonrisa llena de dientes hace acto de presencia y Dougie siente mil mini-infartos en el corazón al ver la seguridad en sus ojos.  
  
—Porque te quiero, Dougie —Da un paso hacia adelante y a los segundos vuelve hacia atrás—. Sé que eso no arregla nada de lo que hemos pasado estos últimos meses, pero te quiero.  
  
Esta vez es Dougie el que da un paso hacia delante.  
  
—¿Y Samantha?  
  
—Le explique lo que pasaba —Murmura—. Le expliqué que no podía estar con ella porque estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo.  
  
Y Dougie se olvida de todo, olvida que está en medio de la calle y que tendría que ser más duro porque, ¿la verdad? Tiene unas ganas impresionantes de besar a Danny.  
  
Cuando le besa, lo hace con tanta furia que Danny se clava el retrovisor en la espalda. Dougie mete la mano por debajo de la camiseta para tocar su piel, para saber que es real. Lengua con lengua, el beso se convierte en algo brusco, lleno de ansia. Se alejan lentamente y se quedan a escasos centímetros, aliento con aliento y mirándose a los ojos.  
  
—¿Qué pasa con Ethan?  
  
—No funcionaba —Responde—. Aparentemente, estoy enamorado de un capullo.  
  
Y la sonrisa de Danny es la mejor cosa del mundo.  
  
Se sientan en el coche riendo y Danny enciende el motor mientras le mira. Conducen a su propia autopista hacia el infierno donde todo parece bastante mejor. Cuando aparca ya ha anochecido y Dougie no tiene ni la más remota idea de donde está. Es una zona residencial a las afueras de Londres. Danny apaga el motor y sale del coche. Se quedan unos minutos callados, mirando una casa que…  
  
—¿Dónde estamos?  
  
—Es mía —Señala la casa y luego sonríe—. Ya que todos os habéis ido del piso no tenía mucho sentido que yo siguiera viviendo allí solo.  
  
Entran a casa a oscuras y no se molestan en encender la luz. Empiezan con besos cortos, desesperados, llenos de furia. Suben las escaleras a trompicones buscándose las lenguas, robándose besos, con unas sonrisas en los labios que no podrán quitarse en mil años. Danny susurra “derecha, la puerta de la derecha Doug" y Dougie obedece.  
  
Entran en la habitación comiéndose la boca. Se frotan cada centímetro de piel. Se quitan la ropa lentamente.  
  
La luz de la luna choca en el cuerpo de Danny y Dougie no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea _PecasPecas_. Porque a la luz de la luna parece que tenga millones de pecas, bailando en su piel y si de una cosa está seguro es que las va a contar todas. Con la lengua.  
  
Danny le empuja encima de la cama y se sienta encima. Dougie se muerde un labio mientras gime al sentirle tan cerca, tan desesperado como él. Verlo sentado encima crea un colapso mental. Quiere hacerle tantas cosas que no sabe ni por dónde empezar, lo único que tiene claro es que no quiere acabar.  
  
Nunca.  
  
Le besa el cuello lentamente “Joder, con las pecas”. Dougie le quita los pantalones y Danny gime. No puede evitar sonreír cuando siente a Danny en su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos y dibujando una carretera imaginaria. Le besa lentamente, recordando cada centímetro de piel, haciendo constancia de que _lleva demasiado tiempo queriendo esto_. Se mueven con rapidez, se frotan con demasiada fuerza y jadeando.  
  
Dougie se muere al sentirle tan rígido como él. Danny le baja los bóxers mientras le mira a los ojos, dice con la mirada _esto es mío_ con una sonrisa gamberra, llena de malas intenciones. Le besa en el estómago y en las ingles, y cuando se acerca a la entrepierna de Dougie y lame de arriba abajo, se deshace. Le ve chupar poco a poco, con mucha saliva y un ritmo descoordinado, pero no tarda mucho en tenerlo jadeando. Lame arriba y abajo, con un poquito más de fuerza y más rápido, le chupa caliente y con un dedo tanteando la entrada.  
  
—Hazlo —Dougie siente su lengua. Esta vez más adentro, más caliente — Lo necesito.  
  
Si eso no es amor, no sabe lo que es.  
  
Danny se pierde en esa orden, en esa seguridad en la voz de Dougie. Se baja los calzoncillos y se unta los dedos con lubricante. Empieza metiéndole un dedo lentamente y Dougie sisea bajo el toque. No deja de tocarle cuando le mete otro. Está apretado y caliente, y Danny se muere al sentir a Dougie moverse pidiendo más.  
  
—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Danny.  
  
No se lo piensa dos veces. Lo hace con cuidado y al principio ni siquiera se mueve muy rápido por temor a hacerle daño. Pero es el propio Dougie el que empieza a aumentar el ritmo y Danny no puede evitar seguirle con bastante más rapidez.  
  
Dougie gime, grita _másmásmás_ y Danny se lo da. Le da todo lo que puede y más porque _no te vas a arrepentir_ se convierte en su único pensamiento. Le acaricia al ritmo de sus embestidas mientras sonríe al ver su cara de placer. No tardan mucho, Dougie dice “Danny me…” justo antes de correrse, con un gesto de placer y mordiéndose los dientes. Danny no puede evitar seguirle cuando siente la estrechez de Dougie, esa presión que le lleva a la locura. Cuando terminan, se sienten palpitar el uno al otro, mientras se comen la boca. Sus pulsaciones hacen temblar sus respiraciones y están sudando.  
  
—Joder.  
  
Danny se desploma en la cama mientras intenta volver a recuperar la respiración. Se muere literalmente al sentir los labios de Dougie en su nuca.  
  
—Entonces, Danny… ¿Puedes repetirme por qué has venido esta tarde a mi casa?  
  
—No lo recuerdo.  
  
—¿No lo recuerdas? —Dougie se acerca un poco, embriagándose con la colonia de Danny—. ¿Estás seguro?  
  
Le da un beso corto en los labios, y sigue por el cuello. Besando cada milímetro de piel.  
  
—Porque te quiero.  
  
Una risa se escapa de la garganta de Dougie.  
  
—Eres un cursi de mierda.  
  
Danny le mira, apoyado sobre la mano y con una sonrisa de excitación. Y sin comerlo ni beberlo le tiene encima desafiándole, murmurando en el oído “repite eso”. Lo repite mil veces, mientras se roban besos. Dougie repite “Cursi, Danny” haciendo énfasis en cada palabra. Dice “Cursi. Eres un puto cursi” y convierte cada letra en una palabra. Danny le besa el cuello, le toca, muerde “repítelo enano. Repítelo” y vaya que si Dougie lo repite. Lo repite hasta mentalmente sin poder creerlo. Piensa “es cursi. Es mío” y sabe que esa verdad le acompañará toda la vida.  
  
Antes de dormirse, Danny escucha a Dougie susurrar en su oreja.  
  
—Buenas noches, capullo.  
  
—Buenas noches, enano.  
  


**Fin**


End file.
